The Future Trunks Timeline: Who Is Goten? (PART 1)
by dreamofbeing
Summary: What would happen if Goten exisited in Future Trunks' timeline? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Peace. It was unusual for Mirai Trunks. It was hard for him to get back into the real world where preparing to take over Capsule Corporation and going to school were his main concerns. He was 18 years old, and he had a feeling he knew what his future looked like.

Relaxing on his bed, he sighed. It was the weekend, no responsibilities and no homework or tests to study for because he had worked hard all week. Before he could close his eyes and drift, a loud, feminine voice reached his ears.

"Trunks!"

He sighed. "I guess it was too good to be true," he said as he got up and made his way into the kitchen to see his mother going through the cupboards.

"Looks like we have to go to the market Trunks."

"Great," said Trunks as his mother handed him the bags and he made his way to the car.

The drive was quite, and it reminded Trunks of the first few days after the androids and Cell were destroyed. He could hardly sleep with all the silence and every little insignificant sound he did hear made him jump.

"Trunks, what are you thinking about?" asked his mother.

Trunks smiled. "How nice it's been to have some peace for a change."

"I know what you mean. I was always concerned that you'd never come back home. I'm surprised there's no grey hair in sight on my head," she laughed. "So, how's the university? Are you making any friends?"

"Learning, studying, and assignments, what's there to tell? Anyway my social life is none of your business."

"You know I worry about you being alone."

"Mom I'm fine. Can we just get the shopping over with?"

"All right," she smiled as she parked at the market and they got out of the car.

The outdoor market was alive with fresh food that Bulma just adored. Every new kind of food she learned about brought joy to her world. It also brought joy to Trunks' stomach.

As he followed his mother around from booth to booth, he took a moment to see the people around him. There was a lot of people here today, but it was no surprise to Trunks. It felt good to experience humanity again. Suddenly he sensed a presence that stood out to him and as his eyes located it, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a boy, a year younger than him and he had raven hair and the eyes to match. He felt familiar to him, but he didn't know why. When their eyes connected, Trunks turned away. When he looked back, the boy was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

The 17 year old raven haired teen made his way back home with a grocery bag over his shoulder. That purple hair and those blue eyes he couldn't get out of his mind. He had never seen anyone quite like him before. Before he could think any further about the young man, he noticed police cars in the driveway of his house.

Rushing down to the scene, he saw his foster father and mother being taken away in a police car. He spotted another cop and walked over to him. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Are you Son Goten?"

"Yes but—

"A neighbor of yours had their suspicions about your foster parents. They say they heard a young boy screaming in the house. It was you, wasn't it?"

"I—He couldn't look at the officer as he spotted bruises on his neck.

"It isn't your fault. Don't worry they'll be put away for a long time. I've called the next guardians in line to take care of you. I've checked them out. They're good people. You'll meet them tomorrow but for now I have to take you down to the station to tell your side of the story, understand."

"Yes of course," he said as the police officer lead him into the car.

As they drove away, Goten looked back at the home he had lived in ever since he was a baby. It was a relief to be gone from that place once and for all, but the memories were still with him. No love, only pain had been his life. He could only hope for something better on the horizon.

At the police station he was taken into a room to give his statement. Sitting down at the table, he sighed. He knew this wouldn't be easy for him but the only way to put his foster parents away was to tell his story.

"Anytime you're ready Goten," said the officer.

"I was raised by Maya and Tristan Reed from birth until 17 years old. Maya would mentally and verbally abused me while Tristan physically abused me. There never seemed to be a happy time in my life accept for doing the chores, going to school, and running errands for them. When I'm outside, I feel free but every time I'd go home, I'd feel trapped. I just learned to live with it eventually. It just became routine. I don't know anyway else to live."

"You're very lucky to be alive Goten. I hope you understand that," said the officer. "You have a second chance to live," he said as he turned off the recorder.

After Goten was fed, he was led to a room with a cot bed to lie down on. As he sat down, he looked up at the officer. "Don't worry Goten you're safe here."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The next morning was unknown to Goten as he was led by the officer to a vibrant home surrounded by nature and small, sparkling ponds. It was a traditional home. As the officer parked in the driveway, Goten got out of the car to see a beautiful lake in the backyard.

"Wow," said Goten. "Where are we?"

"Just outside West City," said the officer as an old woman with pink hair and an old bald man came out of the home.

Looking at them, Goten could tell they were good people. He couldn't explain it, but he just knew deep inside his being. He smiled. He was safe. "Hello," he said, "I'm Son Goten," he bowed, "it's nice to meet you both."

"Manners," said the pink haired woman, "it looks like I won't have to teach you that," she smiled. "Hello young man I am Baba. I am a friend of your mother's, and I was a friend of your father's."

"You knew my parents?"

"Yes," said the old man. "Wonderful people I know they would have loved you. I'm Master Roshi."

"Well we have a lot to tell you Goten but for now lets get you inside and settled," said Baba as Goten followed her into the house with his belongings.

His room was simple, but he didn't need anything more than a roof over his head. Looking out the window, he saw he had a view of the lake and smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," said Baba. "You know it's hard to find people who appreciate nature these days."

"It's always been a source of comfort for me when I was living with—never mind," he said as he started to unpack his things.

"Take your time Goten. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Thank you Baba," he said as he turned to her, "I can't tell you how much it means to me that you took me in."

"It's what your parents would have wanted, and I'm glad for lively company for a change. My brother Roshi can be a real annoyance sometimes," she said before she left his room.

Resting on his bed, he wondered what he would learn from Baba and Roshi. Whatever it was, it couldn't be worse than what he'd been through for the past seventeen years. By all accounts he was supposed to be dead and he wondered why he had chose to survive all this time. He had never seen hope on the horizon. He figured he would have died there whenever that time would have been, and he had accepted it but now he didn't have to.

He was free.

After lunch he sat down with Baba and Roshi in the living room. He had to admit he was nervous but when he looked into his new foster parents' eyes, he saw nothing but confidence and support.

"Your father's name was Goku. He was the earth's hero but before that he started off as a young saiyan boy shipped off from Planet Vegeta to take over earth. He was not successful because he hit his head as a baby, became human, was and raised by a human named Gohan. He taught your father how to fight and raised him until his death," said Baba.

"As a young boy your father demonstrated a carefree attitude and a love of life, fighting, and food. One day he met a girl named Bulma Briefs. They became friends and traveled the world looking for Dragon balls and saving people."

There was a lot to tell, and Baba and Roshi were more than happy to answer his questions. The stories they told seemed something out of a story book and Goten felt like he was along for the ride.

"Your mother Chichi and your father married and all of there friends were there and family, including your grandpa the Ox King. It was a beautiful wedding, and your parents were happy. Some time later your brother Gohan was born and—

"I have a brother?"

Baba and Roshi's eyes saddened. "Yes," said Master Roshi and he was a brilliant fighter and a good man. You would have loved him, and I know he would have loved you to Goten."

"What happened to him?" asked Goten.

"He was killed by the Androids," said Baba. "Vicious creatures!"

"Yes they were but his pupil Trunks defeated the Androids and brought this world peace and for that we will ever be thankful," said Roshi.

"Trunks?"

He is Bulma's son and the heir to Capsule Corporation. They live in West City. His father Vegeta was also one of the Z fighters who lost his life to the Androids but that all happened when Trunks was a baby. He's half saiyan like you and a year older than you. I believe he attends West City University. "

"You said he knew my brother Gohan."

"Yes your brother trained Trunks to defeat the Androids. He took it pretty hard when he died. He found him. It was like losing a brother. You can understand?"

"No, not really I never knew Gohan," Goten said, "I'm sure I would have liked to," he said as he left the room to be alone.

"You think he'll be ok Baba?" asked Roshi as he looked at his sister, uncertainty in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Coming down the steps of the business building after a long day of classes at West City University, Trunks sighed. He knew he would just go home and get his homework done tonight. Hopefully his mother didn't have any Capsule Corporation business to go over with him. 'What a depressing way to spend the rest of my day?'

Making his way to the parking lot, he spotted his car, opened it, and threw his stuff in the backseat. Before he could go into his car, he sensed the same presence he sensed at the market. Closing the car door, he walked towards it to find the raven-haired boy going into the school. Curious, Trunks followed the boy inside. He spotted him in the main office and went right in.

"Excuse me," Goten said to the woman behind the desk, "I was wondering if you knew where I could find Trunks Briefs?"

"Why are you look for me?"

Goten turned around to see the guy he saw at the market. His piercing blue eyes were very striking to the him, and he looked sharp in his black suit and blue tie. His lavender hair looked so soft. He wondered what it would be like to run his hands through it. 'Wait! What? I do not want to—

"Who are you?" demanded Trunks.

"I—uh can we talk in private?"

"Fine," said Trunks as Goten followed him to his car. "Talk."

"My name is Son Goten. Your master was my brother. I heard about his death from the people who took me in, Baba and Master Roshi. I never got to know him because my mother gave me up to a foster family when I was born. I think with my father's death and the Androids she felt like she couldn't take care of me, at least that's what my foster parents told me. I'm told my brother was a good man, a good saiyan."

"I knew you felt familiar. I can't believe it. You mean your brother didn't even know about you?"

"I was told she hid her pregnancy from him, and I think Gohan didn't come over much because of the Androids. I was given away the moment I was born."

Trunks could sense the sadness in the boy's heart. He had been through a lot. That much Trunks could tell. His own life had been bliss until the Androids and now he was just trying to find his place in the world again.

"Baba told me you defeated the Androids. You must be really strong. I don't think I'm nearly as strong as you."

"I had to be. I had no other choice. Anyway I can tell you what you want to know about your brother. I can also train you, if you want," said Trunks as Goten smiled. Trunks felt something.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Nightmares plagued the young raven-haired teen all night. The screams, the pain, and the blood were all he saw when he woke up time and time again. Sitting up in bed, he got his breathing back to normal as he stood up, opened the sliding door, and walked out into the backyard to see the sun about to rise.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Ah!," Goten jumped. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I should have known better with everything you've been through," said Master Roshi.

"How much do you know?"

"Only what the police tell me so not much. You know if you ever need to ta—

"No, I'm—

"ROSHI!" yelled a female voice.

Goten looked over to see a blue eyed, blue haired woman marching up to Roshi with a look in her eye that demanded answers.

"Mother! Really you had to do this now?" asked Trunks as he ran to catch up with her.

"Bu—Bulma I can explain!" said Roshi.

"Well explain!" she demanded. "How is it that Chichi kept her second son a secret all this time? I heard she gave him a way to a couple that were supposed friends of hers, but they hurt that poor boy."

"Um mom."

"Not right now Trunks! Roshi I want to know why in Dendei's name would she do that?"

"It was the Androids," said Goten. "With the stress of my dad dying and Gohan going out to fight them on a daily basis, she couldn't handle me, so she gave me away. I don't think she really knew who she was giving me away to."

"Mom, I was trying to tell you that this is Son Goten," said Trunks.

"Oh," Bulma blushed. "I'm so sorry Goten. I've been insensitive."

"Come on inside Bulma we have some things to discuss," said Roshi as he led her inside the house.

Trunks laughed nervously. "Uh sorry about that. Once she heard about you, she couldn't stop herself from coming over."

"It's ok. Your mom seems nice."

"Really that's what you got from my mother's rant?"

"I can tell she cares even while she's yelling."

"Yeah," he said as his eyes swept over the place and happened to land on Goten, who was watching the sunrise. Looking closer, he could see some bruises on his arms and one around his neck. "It's true, isn't it? The stories about your foster parents."

"How did you know?"

"The news. They were taken into custody and charged for child abuse and neglect. They'll be put away for life if that's any consolation," he said, his worried eyes still on the raven-haired boy. "I—

"Please don't say it. I don't want any pity. I'm just trying to move on."

"I can see that," said Trunks. "It's really beautiful here, and it's the perfect place to train you."

"You don't mean—

Trunks smirked. "Of course it's the perfect time to start," said Trunks as he got into position. "Take a stance and show me what you got. I'll make a saiyan out of you yet!"

Goten smiled and got into a stance. "I'm ready!"

"Good, lets begin!" said Trunks as he came at him.

They're session had been intense. Trunks couldn't believe what a natural Goten was. As they lied on the grass, catching their breaths, Goten smiled. "I can't believe how good that felt. It's like I've been hiding this part of myself I never knew about until now."

"For a beginner you're not bad. You have your saiyan instincts. It's not enough though. As a fighter you have to find something to fight for, something that gives you purpose to protect the earth." Goten smiled at him. "What?" he asked as he blushed.

"I'm sure Gohan would be proud of you Trunks."

Somehow the boy's words got to his heart. His honesty, his eyes, and his being was astonishing to him. He had never been around someone who made him feel like everything was going to be all right in the world.

Trunks smiled back at him. "I'm sure he would be proud of you to for surviving. You're a strong person Goten. I may have been able to destroy the monsters that plagued my home, but you survived the monsters who raised you. You turned out ok, considering the circumstances."

"I always wondered why that was, but I know that one thing's for sure. I didn't want to be anything like them," he said. "I wonder. Did my brother have a good life?"

"Yeah," Trunks smiled. "Your parents loved him. Your mom raised him to be a scholar while your dad raised him to be a fighter. He wanted to please your parents and when the androids came, he couldn't ignore his duty to fight. Your mom was displeased, till this day she wishes Gohan could have made something of himself, but I think deep down she knew this was something he had to do to protect the ones he loved."

"I know I'm proud of him," said Goten. "I know I would have been proud to be his brother. I just wish I got to meet him."

"What about your mom? You think you'll have the courage to see her some time?"

"I don't know. I understand what she did, but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less."

Trunks wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch him, hold him, and take all the sadness and hurt out of his body. For someone he just met twice he couldn't believe everything Goten was making him feel. It was so new to him, and it scared him.

"I wish I would have gotten to know my father. I was only a baby when he died from the androids but sometimes I behave a certain way, and my mother points out that I act like him. I guess in a way he's with me. I mean my mom tells me about him sometimes. He was the Prince of all saiyans with a cold and ruthless heart before he came to earth. He took over planets and killed innocents without a second thought. His whole life was turned upside down by your dad, who was kind and showed my dad the good in life as well as my mom."

"He sounds like a complex being. Did he love you?"

The question caught Trunks off guard. He had never thought about it. He was too little to know anything. "I don't know. It's something I've never wondered about until now. I guess I can ask my mother."

"She loves you."

"Yeah, she's—well I couldn't ask for a better mother. She's gone above and beyond for me. She does that for the ones she cares about."

"What about your dad? Did she love him?"

"She's never said it out loud, but I believe she does. Sometimes I see her looking into the sky, like she's hoping he'll come back someday."

"Sounds romantic to me," smiled Goten. "I wish—he suddenly felt overwhelmingly emotional, "I wish I knew what it was like to feel love."

"Well you've got good people in your life now like Baba, Roshi, my mom, and me to help you see that the world isn't just a dark place filled with evil. There's light to Goten and if you want it bad enough, you have to be willing to reach for it."

Goten smiled. "I'm feeling hopeful all ready. Thank you Trunks. Thank you for being my friend."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Classes at Orange Star High School the next day didn't seem to interest Goten today. Everyday seemed the same to him. Class, being bullied, lunch, more classes, and then going home. He didn't mind the last thing at all, but he felt very alone at school. No one understood him. They never even took the time to.

The bell brought him out of his thoughts as he stood up and went to his locker to get his books for the next class. Yes today would be like any other day for him. As he retrieved his books for next period, he felt them pushed out of his hands and to the ground. Goten sighed as he bent down to pick them up as the echo of laughter filled his ears.

Standing up, he looked at his bully. "What did I ever do to you Tim? Don't you have anything better to do than to pick on people?"

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a loser. Poor little orphan, smacked around by his foster parents. You're so weak, couldn't even fight back."

"You don't know anything about my life and if you don't stop, I'll—Suddenly he felt himself pinned against the lockers." He knew what he could do but he still wasn't at his strongest as he felt a bunch to the gut, and he went down as Tim walked away, laughing along with his jock pals.

In the hallway alone, Goten started coughing as a little bit of blood came out if his mouth. "Great," he said as he got off the floor, and made his way to the bathroom.

Looking in the mirror, he saw a frail boy with some hope in his eyes, hoping that things could change but the longer he stayed here, the more it hurt to be reminded of what he came from. Getting out of that mindset, Goten washed the blood from his mouth with water and watched it go down the drain.

School was almost over. There was one period left, and he could go home. Making his way to the boy's locker room, he changed quickly in one of the bathroom stalls, not wanting to show anyone his scars.

After he ran track and played soccer with his classmates, it was time to hit the showers. He dreaded this time the most, but he planned to just leave in his sweaty gym clothes and shower at home.

"Son Goten, where do you think you're going?" asked the gym teacher.

"I was just—

"Hit the showers and then you can go."

Goten saw the open showers and then looked to the closed shower. Quickly he grabbed a towel, made his way there, and showered as quickly as he could. When he was done, he shut the water off, wrapped the towel around his waist, and ran to his lockers to get his change of clothes.

"Hey Goten."

'Shoot,' Goten thought. 'I wasn't fast enough but wait his voice sounds different. What—?'

"I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened in the hallway. I have to keep up appearances. I'm a jock after all."

"What do you want Tim?" he asked, just noticing now that they were alone.

"Let me make it up to you."

"Are you kidding me? There's nothing you could—Suddenly he realized that Tim had him trapped between the lockers with his body and felt fear come over him. "N—no that's not what I want! Get away from me!"

"Oh I don't think you really want that Goten. Who else is going to love you?"

"Sex isn't love. This is wrong! You know it somewhere deep down," he said as Goten tried to get away but Tim caught up with him and had him pinned to the ground.

Goten felt frozen. He couldn't help but think about the time his foster father was above him. "No! No! Get off me," said Goten as he attempted to get away, but he was so trapped in his fear that he wasn't effectively hurting Tim.

Coming out of his thoughts, he felt Tim's hand on his towel, and his eyes widened in horror. "Please!" he cried. He didn't know why, but he instantly thought of Trunks. He screamed, 'Trunks!' in his mind.

Trunks was done with his Capsule Corporation duties for the day and was looking forward to getting some rest. Before he could make it to his house, a sense of dread and danger came over him. 'Trunks!' he heard in his head. The voice was screaming. The voice was, "Goten!" Trunks yelled as he tracked his ki and flew like the wind.

Goten keep fighting Tim by keeping his hands away from him, but Tim kept smirking down on him. "Just give up, there's no one here to—AH!" he screamed as he was sent across the room, crashing into the shower wall where he became unconscious.

Goten looked up to see a very pissed off Trunks, whose eyes were teal and his hair was blonde. "Super saiyan," said Goten. "So that's what it looks like," he said as he stood up and walked towards him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he saw Trunks look at him and return to lavender hair and blue eyes.

"Are you all right? I heard you call my name."

"I did but not out loud."

"Maybe you should get dressed first and then we can talk about it. I'll give you some privacy," said Trunks as he took Tim's unconscious body to the nurse's office.

Their walk to Trunks' house was quite, so he tried to go over in his mind how in the world he could hear Goten's voice in his head. 'I've only known him for a little while. From what mom's told me and from what dad told her, only saiyan mates have that ability.' This thought alone made him stop in his tracks.

"Trunks, why did you stop?"

"I think my mom would know what's going on. My dad use to talk to her about saiyan history, so she should have some insight into what we just experienced."

"Ok."

Once inside Trunks' home, Goten couldn't help but admire how beautiful and comfortable it felt. There were memories that existed here that were good, filled with warmth, love, and acceptance.

"Hey mom!" Trunks yelled as Goten followed him into the lab to see Bulma under the biggest space ship he had ever seen.

"Whoa! That's a big ship," said Goten as Bulma slid out from underneath it.

"Yep, she's a beauty all right," she said as her hand moved against the metal. "I built it myself," she smiled proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Mom."

"What? It's been a while since anyone's admired my work. Thank you Goten. So, what brings you by?"

"I can hear Goten's voice in my head."

"Can he hear your voice in his head?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll test it out," he said as he faced Goten. 'Goten, can you hear me?'

'Yeah! Oh my god what's going on?'

"Yes, he hears me to mother."

"Well it seems very usual but from what your father's told me about saiyans, it seems to me that your minds are telling each other that you've found a mate in each other. What doesn't make sense to me is that you two haven't even had sex, and that's how the mental bond is usually formed when you bit each other during sex. Unless Trunks didn't you take advantage of—

"NO! No! I'd never do that mom. What kind of animal do you think I am?" asked Trunks as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry sweetie. Anyway you should know I've never cared about who you choose to—

"Ok, ok I get the picture mom. Could you stop embarrassing me please?"

Goten smiled at the scene. He could tell Bulma meant everything she said. 'Unconditional love? I guess it's possible but am I really meant to spend the rest of my life with Trunks? I barely know him yet I feel like I've known him my whole life. I wonder if he feels the same way?'

'I understand what you mean Goten.'

"So are you staying for dinner Goten?" she asked and suddenly the rumble in his stomach could be heard. "Well I guess that settles it then," said Bulma as she left the lab.

"Thank you," Goten said.

"I'm sorry about my mom. She loves—

"You," Goten smiled.

"I'm sure she loves you like a mother to. It doesn't take her that long to figure out who she cares about and who is a waste of time."

"I—I don't know if I'm worth caring about. I'm not even sure if I have any love to give. I could probably hurt the people I grow to care about, and I don't want to." Before he could think any further on his life, he felt himself in the warm, protective embrace of Trunks.

"You are worth caring about, and I have no doubt that you have love to give. You just haven't found the right person yet. In the meantime I'm your friend and I care about you. My mom cares about you and has a lot of love to give. Don't be afraid you can't hurt me."

"Why?" he asked as he felt his arms go around Trunks, resting his face on his chest.

"Unconditional friendship," he said as he heard Goten chuckle on his chest, spreading a warmth in his body that went right to his heart.

"You just made that up," said Goten as he wiped the tears from his face.

"So what? It means I'll accept you no matter what," he said as he let go of Goten and looked him in his eyes.

"I accept you to Trunks," Goten smiled. "So, how'd you learn how to become a super saiyan?"

"Your brother's death. He was my brother to, and—He gripped his fists as he looked to the floor. When he felt Goten's arms around him, he didn't hesitate. He grabbed onto him, which surprised Goten. "Sorry!" Trunks exclaimed as he closed his eyes and cried in his friends arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Goten said softly as he held the grieving saiyan tight.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

'My mom can't be right, can she? When saiyans mark each other, then the mental bond occurs. Besides the fact we're both males, there's no record of that kind of relationship on Planet Vegeta.'

"Mr. Briefs! MR. BRIEFS!" yelled his professor.

Trunks came out of his thoughts to notice the whole class was staring at him. "Oh uh I'm sorry what was the question?"

His professor signed. "Please pay attention or else I'll have to kick you out of my class."

"Yes sir."

Class was finally over for the day and the young heir to Capsule Corporation still had a lot on his mind. He sighed. 'Why am I even thinking about this so much? It's not like I have any feelings of that sort towards Goten. We're friends, and that's how it's supposed to be.'

Driving home in his hover car, he let his recent thoughts fall to the wayside and concentrated on the road before him. When he stopped at the red light, he sensed a powerful presence nearby. It didn't feel sinister, but it was enough to peak his curiosity, especially when it was all ready heading in the direction of his house.

Ridding himself of his car, he flew at top speed all the way home. When he got there, he became confused because he couldn't sense the energy anymore. Scanning the area, he found an interesting site. His mother and Goten doing yoga in the backyard. Trunks couldn't help but notice he was wearing some of his old fighting clothes that hugged his body in all the right places. 'Why is this happening to me? I don't—but when Goten bent over into the downward dog position, Trunks couldn't look away. 'Damn, this isn't good,' Trunks said as he blushed and turned away, trying to calm himself down.

"Oh Trunks, it's you," said Bulma as Trunks turned around to his mother and Goten standing.

"Yeah hey mom did you by any chance see something coming this way?"

"No, why?"

"I sensed a strong presence headed this way and then I couldn't feel it anymore. It's as if it knew I was onto them or something."

"Well whatever it is, it's gone now," said Goten.

"So, you're wearing my clothes because…?"

"Oh," Goten blushed, "I was in the area, and Bulma suggested yoga to keep my balance as a fighter. The clothes I was wearing were to restrictive so your mom suggested going through your old clothes to find something to wear. I'll wash them and give them back to you," he said but Trunks insisted he keep them because they didn't fit him anymore.

On Goten's flight home he knew Trunks had been staring at him during yoga and before he could invade his thoughts, Trunks put up a wall. 'So he knows how to block me out. Well he has every right there his thoughts after all but why was he staring at me?'

He almost passed his house until he heard Roshi calling down to him. "Oh heh," Goten said nervously, "I guess I got caught up in my thoughts. What's going on Roshi?" he asked as he landed beside him.

"Shower you have a guest," he said as Goten followed Roshi inside the house.

Clean and fully dressed Goten followed Roshi once again into the living room to see Baba having tea with a raven-haired woman. She felt familiar and when she turned around to face him, he just knew. "M—mother?"

"Hello son," she said.

"Wha—what are you doing here? After all this time, why now?"

"Every time I got the courage to come for you, I only got to a certain point and then I turned back. I've been afraid of how you would react to me. I'm ashamed of my actions, but I was afraid. The Androids were merciless, and I feared they would hurt you. I did what I thought was right at the time."

"I never got to know my brother. You sent me to people who you thought were your friends, but they used and abused me. Why do you think I'm here?" he said as he tried to calm down. "I'm sorry. Apart of me knows your heart was in the right place but the other part is—I don't want to talk about it. What is it you hope to gain by coming here?"

"I want the chance to be your mother again and repair our relationship. You're grandpa would really like to meet you to."

"I'll think about."

"Thank you Goten. I love you," she said before Baba walked her out of the house.

I love you. That's all that echoed through the teen's head in bed as he curled up in his bed. What did the words mean anymore? His foster parents said those three words, but they showed him nothing but hate.

Tears were upon his pillow as he pulled the covers over his body. Before he could close his eyes and hope for a peaceful night, he heard a buzzing sound coming from his side table. As he sat up, he noticed something on his desk that was moving. It was a medium sized box, and he wondered how it got there as he took it, opened it, and saw a cell phone ringing with Trunks' name on it.

"You got me a phone?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later but guess what? My father's alive!"

Trunks was getting ready for bed when he sensed the same presence when flying home today. Coming out of his room, he walked downstairs to see his mother in the kitchen, sipping on her coffee.

"Trunks?"

"It's here mom, in the backyard," he said as he walked out of the kitchen, his mother following behind her son.

Mother and son's eyes widened to see the Prince of Saiyans standing before them in the backyard. His face emoting nothing.

"Vegeta."

"Father."

"Y—you—you're—

"Alive. I was surprised to. Apparently I was damaged to the extent that I was in a coma. I don't know who took care of me and why but I woke up miles away from the city, alone. I would have come the day I woke up, but i didn't have the energy."

Bulma walked towards him, her heart was beating so fast she thought it would come out of her chest. Once she was in arm length, she stopped and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. He was warm, and his eyes were on hers, making her insides feel like jello. "It's good to have you back Vegeta," she smiled. "I missed you," she said as her hand dropped to his chest.

"You know how I feel woman why do I have to say it?"

"That's good enough for me," she smiled before she kissed on the lips as her hands went around her neck. She was happy when his arms went around her waist, deepening the kiss.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. His father was alive. His mother was kissing his father, and his father was kissing back. He saw nothing like this when he went back in the past. He just assumed things were the same in both time lines between his parents.

"U—um maybe I should leave you two alone," said Trunks as he was making his way inside.

"N—no wait! Sorry sweetie I just got caught up. Come and meet your father," she said as he walked over to his parents.

"It's nice to meet you, father."

"The Androids?"

"I defeated them. Gohan trained me, unfortunately he was killed by the Androids."

"You're strong Trunks. I'll give you that, but I will make sure you reach your full potential. I promise you that son."

"Wow! I can't believe it Trunks. That's great," said Goten as he sat up in bed, wiping the tears from his eyes. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Goten," Trunks smiled as he lied down on his bed. "You should come by tomorrow to meet him. I'm a little tired. He started training me tonight. Apparently coming out of coma doesn't stop him from kicking my ass."

Goten laughed. "Ok I'll come by after school. Well actually I have something else i have to do after that but I'll come by afterwards."

Trunks woke up in the middle of the day to a tapping on his window. 'Who the hell would wake me up at—his eyes widened—'4PM. Shit!' he thought as he felt around for his sweat pants that were beside his bed, put them on over his bare body, and got up, walking right to the window to see the smiling face of his friend Goten, floating outside his window.

"Hey Goten," Trunks smiled."Sorry I guess I slept the day away," he said as Goten stepped into the room with one foot and as his other foot came in, it tripped over the window and into Trunks arms. They both fell down onto the floor.

"Oh ow! Sorry Trunks," Goten smiled nervously. "I'm kind of clumsy," he said and then he noticed Trunks' arms around him. He looked down to see he was on top of him, and he blushed as he tried to get up. He could feel Trunks' reluctance to let him go, but his arms left him and Goten got up, holding out a hand for him.

"Thanks Goten," he said as he stood up, looking at his friend. "Are you all right?" Trunks asked, his hand upon his shoulder.

"The police came to my school today. Tim tried to rape another person. Thankfully the girl's boyfriend showed up," he said as he sat on Trunks' bed.

"Well that's good news, isn't it?" he said as he sat beside him on the bed.

"Yeah, I just wonder how many other suffered in silence because they were too scared to come forward."

"He can't hurt anyone ever again," he said as he held Goten's hand in his. "I'd never let anyone hurt you."

Goten could see nothing but loyalty in his eyes. Trunks meant every word he said to him, and he didn't know how to take it. He could only smile. "Do you just save everyone you come across?"

Trunks smiled. "Pretty much but you're my best friend. It means there isn't anything I wouldn't do to make sure you're all right?"

"Deep down inside I don't know if I'll ever be all right. With everything that's happened to me," he said as his eyes went out the window. He felt Trunks' arm around his shoulders and he leaned in and lied his head on his shoulder.

"I'm not giving up Goten. There has to be something I can do for you."

Bulma walked away quickly, hearing the whole conversation between her son and his friend. Her heart was breaking for Goten and so she went to her lab to distract herself. It only helped for so long until she completed her small projects. Looking around the room once more, she spotted one of the biggest projects she had ever completed. 'My time machine,' she thought as her hand moved against the metal.

Vegeta came in from a long workout in the gravity room to find Bulma working on something he had never seen before. "Bulma?"

Walking down her step latter, she looked at her lover and smiled. "Hey Vegeta, what brings you by?"

"What are you working on?" he asked as she came up to him.

"It's a time machine. I was going through a hard time when you—she shook her head—"I just got lost in my mind with all the what ifs, so I made this. When it was complete, I realized I had created it a machine that couldn't change this timeline."

"Impressive but dangerous."

"I know. That's why I shut it down, but I didn't realize that I didn't destroy it for good. I think there's one more thing it's meant to do."

"What's that?"

"Bring some closure to Trunks' friend, Goten. You haven't met him yet, but he's here talking to Trunks in his room. He is Goku's second son. Trunks and I had no idea about him until now because Chichi decided to give him up during the time of the Androids. She was able to hide the pregnancy and gave him away to a couple, who she thought were good friends of hers. She thought he would be well taken care of."

"Thought?"

"The couple abused him for seventeen years. It's only recently that they were caught and arrested for their crimes. He's now living with Roshi and Baba in her house in the country. Although he's out of the situation, he's been left with painful wounds that I think he's afraid he'll never get over. I mean he only heard about his brother's death recently. I think he needs to see that his life can be happy and filled with love. I think it would be good for him to look into the eyes of not only his brother but his father."

"I do to mother," said Trunks as he walked inside the lab with Goten. "What do you think Goten?"

"You're coming with me, right?" Goten asked.

"Of course," Trunks smiled, "who else is going to work the time machine?"

"Right," Goten nodded, "I'm ready," he said with all the hope in his eyes he could muster.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Pt 1

Early the next morning Goten came to Capsule Corporation along with Roshi and Baba. He hadn't had much sleep last night because of how nervous he was about meeting his brother and father from another timeline. He hoped this trip would give him the peace he needed.

Walking into the lab with his guardians, he spotted Trunks and Bulma, preparing the machine. He looked over to Trunks' father, who just leaned up against the wall and watched his family. His face was serious, and his eyes held nothing. 'What a mystery?'

"Goten."

Goten jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice. "Uh, he—hey Vegeta."

"I'm all ready training my son, and you are saiyan to. When you get back, you will join us, understood?"

"Yes sir," he said as the Prince of Saiyans returned to his spot.

"I think that's his way of accepting you," said Bulma. "It takes a while to read Vegeta's behavior."

"Good to know," Goten smiled before he walked over to the time machine. "So, this is it?"

"Yep," said Trunks as he came out of the machine. "I packed some capsules of everything we need for the trip, and I also took your bag and packed your capsules that way we wouldn't be crowded with our bags."

"Good thinking."

"Are you ready to go?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah," he said as he followed Trunks to the time machine.

Trunks got in first. "All right you'll have to sit in front of me. Unfortunately my mother didn't have time to install another seat."

"Ok," said Goten as he sat himself right between Trunks' legs.

Goten didn't think anything of it, but Trunks had to calm himself down because his thoughts were running wild. 'Stupid saiyan hormones!'

"Trunks?"

"Right, lets get going," Trunks said as he set the time for the appropriate setting.

Before the two demi-saiyans knew it, they were waving goodbye to their loved ones and heading to a world Goten never knew. When he felt Trunks' hand squeeze his shoulder, he knew he wasn't alone.

(Timeline: When Gohan is 16 years old and going to Orange Star High. Goku coming back to fight in the World tournament.)

The Capsule Corporation time machine landed in a deserted area a few miles away from Mount Paozu. Opening the hatch, Goten got out and stretched his legs on the grass, followed by Trunks, who got a full view of Goten's ass as he bent down to stretch.

Trunks blushed. 'He has to be doing it on purpose. I just hope I can survive this trip without doing something embarrassing,' he thought as he turned away before Goten caught his wandering eyes.

Trunks pressed the button on the time machine, and it turned into a small capsule, which he kept in a container with the other capsules they may need. Stuffing the container into his jacket pocket, he zipped it up.

"So, where do we start?" asked Goten as he looked around them.

"Before we do anything, we should go over some rules. Time travel is sensitive. We don't want to change anything significant here. It could have a detrimental effect on our future, so we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves. We need to keep our power levels down, and we can't tell anyone about the future."

"I understand."

"Anyway I sense your brother. He's at home alone so now is the perfect time to see him. We should get going."

The two demi-saiyans took off towards the Son house. Goten had never been so nervous. He was going to meet his brother from another time line. It was strange to him that he would meet someone that was dead in his world. 'Wonder what he'll think of me?'

"Goten, we're here," said Trunks as he followed him to land.

Goten could feel his heart racing so fast as Trunks knocked on the door. Looking behind him, Trunks smiled at Goten. "It's going to be ok. Just try and relax," Trunks suggested as Goten tried to calm his racing heart.

"Trunks?"

"Hey Gohan, I know it's been a long time but—

Gohan looked past Trunks, his eyes went immediately to the raven-haired boy behind him. "It can't be."

"It is. He's your brother. I was just surprised as you were when I found out about him, but he's here. He needs some closure."

Gohan opened his door, letting Trunks and Goten inside.

While Gohan was making tea in the kitchen, Trunks and Goten sat down in the living room but Goten couldn't sit still for long as he looked around the house. He started in a room that felt familiar and as he entered it, his eyes were immediately greeted with a picture of Gohan holding a little boy that looked seven years old. 'Wait a minute, that's me!'

"That was a great day."

"You and him are close despite your age difference?"

"Yeah, he's a great kid, so full of life like my dad. Trunks told me why you're both here, to see me and my dad."

Goten turned around to look at his brother. He had all these emotions for his brother in a different time. He missed him, and he loved him instantly. Just looking Gohan in the eyes, he could tell how amazing he is.

"Goten?"

"I—I'm sorry. This is hard for me. Can I trust you to keep what I say to you private? You can never tell anyone."

"I promise what we talk about will never leave this room."

"Did Trunks tell you what happened to you in my timeline?"

"Yes, why?"

"My mother hid her pregnancy from my brother and grandpa. When I was born, she gave me away to a couple she was friends with. With the Androids threatening my world and her constant fear of whether my brother would come back alive, she couldn't handle raising another child. Her intentions were good, but she didn't know that I would be abused by my foster family for seventeen years." Before he could go on, he felt his brother's arms around him, holding him tight. "Go—Gohan?" he said as he felt tears on his shirt. He could feel Gohan's pain. "I—it's ok. I was taken out of the home, and the couple was arrested. I live with Roshi and Baba. I'm—

"Yo—you can't be fine. There's no way," Gohan said as he came out of the hug. "If only the Gohan from my timeline would have known, he would have never let that happen to you. I'm so sorry Goten. You didn't deserve anything that happened to you. I mean kami I couldn't imagine not having my little brother here."

Goten smiled. "I know, and it's all because of Trunks. He's the one you should really be thanking."

"I guess that's true. Because my brother was born and mom decided to keep him, he's made a friendship and a powerful bond with eight years old Trunks that Bulma thinks will last a lifetime."

"So in this timeline Trunks and I were born friends?"

"Yeah, you're a dynamic duo all right. I think my brother means a lot to Trunks. He's not alone."

A pair of rushed footsteps came through the door and Goten and Gohan looked perturbed by Trunks' behavior.

"Uh Trunks's what's—

"Someone's coming inside," said Trunks.

"It's my brother and Trunks," said Gohan. "Quick! Hide and I'll find a way to distract them," he said as he left the room.

Goten eyed the closet, and he opened the door as Trunks followed him inside, closing the door behind him. They stayed close to the door, so they could hear what was going on. Suddenly footsteps could be heard in the room.

"But why can't we play in here Gohan?" asked seven year old Goten.

"My mom's house is so busy today. We were just wanted to come back here and play with Goten's toys."

"I'm studying downstairs, and I know for sure you'll interrupt me. Why don't you play outside?"

"Well for one thing it's raining Gohan. Gee you really have been studying," said Trunks.

"Please Gohan we promise we'll stay up here and keep it down," said Goten as he gave his puppy dog eyes to his brother.

"Uh oh fine," he sighed. "You better keep it down."

"We promise," the demi-saiyan kids said in unison.

Future Trunks and Goten heard the doors close and knew Gohan had left the room. They sighed and took a seat on the floor of the walk in closet.

'Well I guess we're going to be here for a while,' thought Trunks.

'Yeah but how long? I mean one of them is bound to find us,' thought Goten to Trunks.

'It's not ideal but if it does happen, we can't tell them anything about us or our future. They'll have to promise to keep their meeting with us to themselves, not an easy thing for a kid to do.'

'Well Bulma did tell me that you met yourself as a baby in this timeline. How was that?'

'Kind of weird. I mean you're looking at yourself but not really. It's hard to explain.'

'Anyway Gohan told me in this timeline we're best friends. It's been that way since I was born, so it kind of explains why we're so drawn to each other.'

'I know it's strange but back home I had a feeling there was someone missing from my life. I meet you and that feeling suddenly disappears.'

Their thoughts are interrupted by footsteps and voices. They go to the door once again and here for any signs of the boys leaving.

"I'm hungry," said Goten. "I'll go get some food and bring it up here, so we won't disturb Gohan."

"Ok, sounds good chibi," said Trunks as Goten left the room. Looking around the room, Trunks' eyes went to the closet. "The board games have to be in here somewhere."

'Oh shit Trunks,' said Future Goten as he tried to find a place to hide in the closet.

They both hid behind the rows of clothes and hoped they wouldn't be spotted. Trunks could feel his kid self pretty close to where he was. When kid Trunks reached out, he felt something soft and being as curious as he was, he yanked it out to find a teen body came along with it.

"Oh my god!" yelled kid Trunks, "who are you and why are you in my friend's closet?" he asked as he held up a ki ball. Looking over the teen, kid Trunks' eyes widened. "How can this—?"

"I know you're freaking out right now, but I'm Trunks from another timeline. Your mom—

"She told me about you," said Trunks. "Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you in the flesh."

"The truth is this shouldn't be happening. My friend and I came here, so he could get closure. Gohan was the first stop and then Goku."

"Wait why would your friend want to meet—Kid Trunks saw a raven-haired teen emerge from behind the clothes rack. "Goten?" said kid Trunks. "Wait that's not possible. My mom said he didn't exist in your timeline."

"Yes, it really is Goten. We can't go into his history any further."

"Why not?" asked kid Trunks.

"It could impact your best friend's future," said Goten. "That's why he can't know we're here. We need to get out of here. Can you help?"

"Follow me quickly," said kid Trunks as they left the closet. He opened the window and stood back and looked at teen Goten. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

Goten looked at kid Trunks and smiled. "Thank you Trunks," he said as he followed teen Trunks out the window.

Kid Trunks watched them disappear until they were gone. 'He looked kind of sad. Whatever happened to him, I know future Trunks will take care of him.'

'I will. I promise.'

'Thank you Trunks,' kid Trunks smiled. 'It was nice to meet you even if it was brief.'

'Same here.'


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 8 Pt 2

In a capsule home miles away the two demi-saiyan teens relaxed in the living room. The silence was obvious, and it made Goten nervous as he ate with Trunks on the couch.

"You think kid Trunks can keep meeting us a secret?"

"Even if it's a different timeline, I know myself. He can keep a secret."

"Even if it's from his best friend?"

"Yes because he would do anything to keep him out of harms way. If kid Goten knew about you, he would be able to look into your eyes and find out why you're in so much pain. He'd probably beg and plead with you because lets face it, all kids are curious. You'd tell him, and you'd pass on the pain to him. That's the last thing you want to do."

"You're right," Goten said, sadly smiling at his food. "I'm just glad he has a happy life here with his mom and brother. That's good enough for me. Although it makes me wonder what would have happened if my mom decided to keep me. Would it be like this? Would I know what happiness and love really feel like?"

"You'll drive yourself crazy thinking about all the what if's in life, believe me. You don't want to go down that road, trust me. I mean I use to think about what my dad would have been like if he was alive in my timeline. My mom told me some things about him, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to meet him, and I did when I went back in time to give your dad the heart medicine. It was worth the trip, but I can't change what happened in my timeline."

"Yeah, but you found out your dad was alive. You have have your family back. You have everything you could ever want."

"No, I don't. If I did have everything I ever wanted, your brother and the other Z-fighters would be alive. I'd also be able to find someone who wants to be with me because of who I am and not because of the corporation I'll be in charge when I turn 20."

"I—I'm sorry Trunks. I shouldn't just assume—

"No, you shouldn't. I never judged you."

"You're right. You've been nothing but great to me. I'm just being petty and jealous, but I never felt like I deserved to be treated anything but poorly. For god's sake I let those people beat me. All this time I could have fought back but I couldn't.

"You can fight back now Goten. You can fight for a better, more happier life for yourself."

"You sound so optimistic," Goten laughed.

"Deep down inside I know you. You're strong. You survived seventeen years of abuse and if you can survive that, you can survive anything."

"You're right again," said Goten as Trunks showed him his cocky smirk. "Anyway did I tell you that my mom came to seem me?" Trunks shook his head, and Goten told him all about it.

The World Marshal Arts Tournament was filled with potential hopefuls who were looking to be champion and bring home the prize money. It was almost overwhelming to Goten but at the same time, it felt like he belonged here.

"It's great, isn't it?" Trunks asked. "Fighters from all over the world come here to compete."

"Yeah, I wish we could stay to see the battles."

"Goku has to be around here somewhere," said Trunks as the two demi-saiyans looked around the place.

"I—is that him?" Goten asked.

Trunks looked to the full blooded saiyan surrounded by his family and friends. Trunks smiled. "Yep, that's him."

Goten watched as kid Goten met his father for the first time. The boy screamed out daddy in pure joy, and Goten felt a stab to his heart. He could feel what he was missing without earth's greatest hero in his life. His just had a light inside him that made others feel safe. He didn't need to know him to figure out that he loved him.

"Goten, you're crying," said Trunks as Goten turned away from the crowd and fell into Trunks' arms.

Trunks held his friend tight, feeling the loss and the pain Goten was feeling. It was almost to excruciating to endure but for Goten he would do anything. Rubbing his back, he suddenly felt a familiar pair of eyes on him and he looked to see it was Goku. When Goku nodded at him, he understood that Trunks needed to speak with him in private.

Goten calmed down and removed himself from his arms. "Sorry, I didn't mean—

"It's ok. I can imagine it's overwhelming for you."

"Yeah, but I'm sick of crying. I've never cried so much. Ever since—you know what I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand. At some point you don't want to go back and relive the horrible memories."

"It's a nice day. We should enjoy it before we have to go back."

"Your dad is suppose to meet us."

"He can sense us out, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well he can come and find us."

"Ok, but lets not draw attention to ourselves," said Trunks as Goten nodded.

An hour later Trunks waited outside the restrooms for Goten, who had eaten something bad at one of the food stands and was throwing up profusely. He had warned Goten about the food, but he had reassured him that the food looked perfectly normal.

The door opened and a pale looking Goten came out with a miserable smile on his face. "I guess you were right about the food. I feel terrible," he said as he sat next to Trunks on the bench.

"Should have listened to me."

"I know that now."

"Trunks?" The two demi-saiyans looked to see Goku standing before them. "Hey Trunks," Goku smiled, "it's been a long time. how are you?"

"Can't complain," said Trunk as he stood up. "It's good to see you to, but I didn't come here for you."

Goten stood up to fast and felt nauseous again but quickly took a breath in and then out to calm his chaotic stomach. Walking over to Trunks and Goku, he got a better look at earth's greatest hero, and he instantly smiled at Goten.

"I can't believe it. Goten?"

"Yeah, how did you—

"I know your face seeing as I saw it an hour ago," said Goku, "but something's different about you. I sense sadness and great pain as opposed to my seven year son who feels like innocence and happiness. Why is that? Why haven't I heard of you?"

"I didn't know about him until I got back to my timeline Goku."

Goten explained everything to Goku and watched as his face changed to what Goten had always felt deep inside him.

"More than anything I wish I didn't die on your timeline. I would have protected you and our family from the Androids. You didn't deserve what happened to you Goten. You deserved two loving parents who would have moved heaven and earth for you, but I can see how strong your are. You survived," he said placing his strong hand on Goten's shoulder. "I'm proud of you son."

A feeling of peace washed over Goten. He felt safe, loved, and accepted despite what he had gone through. Looking into his father's eyes, he saw a light in them that drew him into his father's arms. He hadn't cried so much in his life and when the hero's arms wrapped tighter around his child, he held onto him for dear life.

Trunks almost cried at the scene himself. It reminded him that he would never receive this kind of affection from his own father, but he was happy for Goten. It was then that he sensed someone looking at him, and he turned his head to see his father, who nodded and walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 9

The morning sun had risen over the horizon as the two demi-saiyans left their capsule home, capsuled it, and brought out the time machine. It was time to go home. Goten looked around his surrounding one last time and smiled. 'It was nice to meet you Gohan, Goku. I'm going to try and live up to your goodness. I love you both. Goodbye forever.'

"Goten?" said Trunks, waiting in the time machine.

"I'm ready," he said as got into the machine, watched the hatchet close, and they were off.

Goten was happy. He got to meet his brother and father. Although he was sad to go and wished he could stay forever with them, he had to go back to his own time and live his life the way he knew they wanted him to. He would get through his pain and come out the other side no matter what it took. He knew it would be hard at first, but he was strong like his brother and father before him. 'Thank you for making me strong,' he thought as he felt a light pass through him.

'You had in you all along son.'

'Dad?'

'He's right Goten,' said Gohan.

'Make us proud Goten,' said Goku.

'And be proud of yourself,' said Gohan.

'I will.'

The light left, and Goten felt tears on his face. He wiped them away and smiled as a strong arm rested on his shoulder.

"Everything ok?" asked Trunks as Goten looked up to see two pools of worried blue looking back at him.

"Yeah," Goten smiled. "I'm hopeful for my future."

Trunks felt the light around Goten. He had been covered in darkness for so long that his brightness surprised Trunks. It felt like Goku, but it wasn't. It was Goten's own light, and it felt good to him, wonderful even. He just wanted to burry himself in it for as long as he could.

"Looks like this trip was worth it," said Trunks. "You feel much different than when we left."

"I feel different, lighter."

"I'm sure it's a feeling we all wish to obtain," said Trunks, staring out into the distance. "I'm happy for you."

Goten was caught off by Trunks' behavior. He'd have to ask him about it later. They were home.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 10 (2 Years Later…)

The 20 year old President of Capsule Corporation felt trapped by paperwork and he let out a sigh as he rested his head on the desk, letting his lavender locks spill onto the desk. "How did I get here?"

Once he graduated Orange Star University early at nineteen, he had interned at Capsule Corporation part time and spent the other part of his life being trained by his father in the gravity room and all over the planet it seemed. By the time he lied down in his room, he was exhausted and wondered how he had forgotten Goten. It had been a year, and he hadn't even called him, much less seen him.

He had discovered from Roshi and Baba that Goten had been accepted to a prestigious school in China and would not be back for a while. While Trunks was happy for his friend, he knew he would miss him terribly. He was determined to try and see Goten but every time he made a promise to himself, Capsule Corporation needed him. Soon Goten was left in the background of his mind.

A knock came to his door, and Trunks quickly stood up. "Come in Susan," said the President.

She read off his itinerary for the rest of the day, and Trunks felt himself growing tired but he remembered everything he needed to do today. He would do it to perfection because he required it of himself.

"Thank you Susan."

Another hard day's work for Trunks made him want to slip into bed and sleep for a week but there was no rest for the weary. As soon as he got home, Vegeta was waiting for him at the gravity machine. He sighed, 'why me?'

He didn't know how he managed to get back inside the house with the tough training bestowed upon him by his father, but he was able to remove his clothes, shower, and collapsed on his bed with a towel around his waist.

Bulma happened to walk by his room to see the door open. Worried, she came in to see her son sleeping on his bed. She smiled as she covered him with a blanket and kissed him on the forehead. 'I'm proud of you Trunks,' thought Bulma. 'I know you've been working hard, and I know how much your grandpa would be proud of you. Your father's proud of you to and ironically he's too proud to admit that. Sleep well sweetie,' she thought as she closed the door behind her, not noticing her son's smiling face.

Making her way to her bedroom, she saw the silhouette of Vegeta on the balcony. Walking out onto the balcony, she saw his gaze was to the sky. "He'll be a great saiyan warrior."

Bulma smiled. "Like his father," she said as her gaze went to the sky. "It's a beautiful night. It's nights like these that remind me of how lucky I am to have the people I love with me," she said as she took the Prince of Saiyan's hand and led him into the bedroom. Her heart was beating fast, but it always started this way and ended in peaceful sleep. She felt him squeeze her hand back as his other hand wrapped around her waist and lied her on the bed. His eyes alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 11

Goten woke up ready to face the day ahead. Dressed, fed, and ready for classes, he made his way to his first class of the day. He sat in front, took out his books, and waited for lecture to begin. After all this time spent at the university he was still excited to learn. Being a freshmen had been tough for the first couple months but he eventually adjusted. As a sophomore he felt more confident here. He felt like he belonged.

Having some time until his next class, he went back to his dorm that he lived in by himself because of the scholarship money he had received. Dropping his book bag on his bed, he took some books out and put some other books in as his stomach growled.

"Well I can't ignore you now, can I?" he said as he looked at his stomach. "Lunchtime!" he said enthusiastically as headed for the door. Before he could open it, he heard loud, excited screams of girls at his door. 'What the—?' he thought as he opened the door to see a very disheveled Trunks as he stepped inside Goten's room and managed to shut the door. "Trunks?"

"Hey chibi, long time no see," he said as he attempted to fix himself up.

"Chibi?"

"Uh never mind about that. I—look there's no easy way to say this but—

"I'm sorry."

"I was going to say that. What did you do?"

"2 years is along time Trunks. After we got back to our timeline, I was determined to hit the ground running. I didn't meant to leave you behind. I swear! I—

"I don't blame you Goten. I'm happy for you. I really am. You've made a good life for yourself."

"You have to apparently, President of Capsule Corporation. That's huge. All those girls—

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I could care less. It would be nice to be left alone every once in a while."

"I can imagine. You're all over the news. When I pick up a magazine or even the newspaper, there's something about you in it."

"Yeah, unfortunately the down side of being the President of a successful company doesn't give me much privacy," he said as he sat down on Goten's bed.

"That sucks Trunks," Goten said as he sat beside his friend. Looking closer, he could tell how tired he was. "You're working hard."

"Well when I'm not running a company, my dad is training me in the gravity room. So, how are you doing?"

"Fine. It's school. Nothing really to talk about it. Hey! You want to get something to eat?"

As Trunks and Goten gobbled up the university's dinning room food like wild banshees, they received some shocking stares that they were not aware of. As they both sat back and sighed, Trunks smiled. "I have to admit this food's pretty good."

"Yeah, it's all I can afford right now."

"If you need any help, I—

"Thanks but I'd like to make my own way."

"I understand," Trunks smiled. "So what are you studying?"

"Music and I'm minoring in culinary arts."

"Wow, ambitious. You'll be here for a while."

"I don't mind," Goten smiled. "I like it here."

"You sing?"

Goten didn't know why he was blushing. "Ye-yeah."

"Interesting. So what made you minor in cooking?"

"I love food. Plus I have experience working in a kitchen. I had to get a job when I was young to support my foster parents. They had both lost their jobs at some point, and I had to pick up the slack. I didn't mind it much. It kept me away from them until I came home had to cook for them."

"So, you're going to be a superstar, who owns a restaurant then?"

"Well sure something like that but I don't know how successful I'll be. I write my own songs as well as music. I interned at a record label, learned a lot. To get into this school I had to create a music portfolio in the form of some samples of my music. It wasn't easy, but I also had to cook my signature dish for the Culinary Arts Department."

"You know you'll have to sing and cook for me some time," Trunks smirked.

"Sure well it's just I have to get over my stage fright. It's something my professors have commented about. They say my voice is great, but my nerves show on my face."

"I guess you have no choice then to sing to me. Once you get over your fright of singing to one person, you can move on to a bigger crowd."

"That's worth a try," said Goten. "Thanks Trunks." His eyes went to the clock. "My next class starts soon. I have to go."

"I'll wait for you."

"Are you sure?" Trunks nodded and Goten turned around and raced out of the dinning room.

When Goten got out of his last class for the day, he spotted Trunks leaning up against the pillar of the building. Once he got closer, he could hear snoring sounds from his friend. Smiling sadly he felt almost guilty waking him up but he couldn't leave him here.

"Trunks," he said softly as he placed his hand on his shoulder but he wouldn't wake up. Sighing, he felt nervous for some reason as he placed his hand on Trunks' cheek and suddenly blue eyes opened to see his blushing friend, who took his hand away quickly. "Um, you were sleeping and—

"Sorry, it's been an exhausting couple of weeks."

"How did you even get off today? You're the President, aren't you?"

"Got all my work done early. I wanted to see you, so it gave me motivation."

Goten felt flattered but shook it off. 'Man what's wrong with me? Every time he makes me feel like—

"Goten?"

"Let's go back to my room. There's something we both need to do."

Trunks was quizzical as they walked back to his dorm room. "Uh, this isn't really what I had in mind," said Trunks as Goten took off Trunks' shoes and tucked him into his bed.

"You need some sleep Trunks. I'll be here when you wake up. Besides I have homework to do. I'm sure it will keep me busy until you wake up," said Goten as he sat at his desk, taking out his assignments.

Trunks smiled. "Thanks Goten."

"You're—Trunks snores interrupted his train of thought. He smiled. "Welcome. Sleep well Trunks," he said before he turned to his assignments and got started.

An hour and a half passed as Goten sat back in his seat and sighed. He was done for the day and could relax for the rest of the day. That was always his favorite time. Looking over at his sleeping friend, the soft expression on his face did something to Goten's insides. 'No,' he shook his head, 'I can't. It's too much. I'm not good enough for him. He's a hero and successful. I'm sure he could find someone else, someone better than me,' he thought as he got up, packed his books for tomorrow and relaxed on his couch across from the bed.

Every once in a while he would find is mind going back to those dark times in his life. Those were hard days because he found it hard to leave his dorm room for anything. Sitting up on the couch, he could feel himself crawling into that deep hole again until the sound of a phone broke him out of it. Looking around, he spotted Trunks' jacket pocket moving so he discovered the phone, picked it up, and answered it. "Hello, this is Goten."

"Goten? Hi sweetie. I guess Trunks is with you. Good I was worried there for a minute when I didn't hear from him. I'm glad he's with you. So, how have you been?"

"Good."

"I heard from Baba that you're in school. Let me know if you need anything all right. I won't take no for an answer."

Goten smiled. "Thanks Bulma. Did you want to talk to Trunks? I mean he's taking a nap right now, but I could—

"No, let him sleep. Thanks for taking care of him. He's been working hard. I'm so proud of him."

"Yeah, he's something all right."

"Goten, sweetie, what's going on?"

Goten walked into his bathroom and shut the door. Sitting on the toilet, he sighed. "I—I have these feelings that I don't think I'm worthy of having because of my past."

"Your past is your past Goten. What you make of it now is what matters. What happened to you wasn't your fault or in your control so stop beating yourself up about it. You're a great young man with a lot to offer someone. Don't think any different, you here me?"

Her words felt like a mother's. She was the mother he always wanted, and he started to wonder how is own mother would react to his feelings for the lavender-haired man. "Thanks Bulma I understand. Trunks is lucky to have you. I think I've said it before, but it's true."

"Well I believe in unconditional love. So, who are you having feelings for?"

"Trunks."

"Honey I give you my blessing."

"It isn't exactly easy. Recently I've developed my relationship with my mother. I'm not sure how she would feel about my feelings."

"You're happiness is what matters among all else. If she can't accept that, then her love is not unconditional."

"I could lose her."

"Yes, but maybe she'd come around someday. You won't know until you tell her how you feel."

"I don't know—

"Do you love my son Goten?"

"Goten?" said Trunks as he knocked on the door. "Why are you talking to yourself in the bathroom? Everything all right?"

"Uh," Goten blushed, stood up, walked towards the door, and opened it. "I'm talking to your mom. Your phone rang, and I answered it," he said as he handed the phone over to Trunks. "I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

Trunks smiled at him before he spoke to his mother. "Hey mom, did you—

"Just checking in," she sighed, "sweetie you need to take care of yourself."

"I know. I will. I promise."

"So, you took your day off to spend with Goten?"

"I know I've been a bad friend."

"2 years Trunks. I just don't understand."

"No, you don't. I don't want to have this conversation anymore mother."

"You're going to have to face your feelings sooner or later Trunks. If it's your father you're worried about, then—

"Are you kidding me? Do you know what would happen if he found out?"

"No, none of us do but he's your father. He loves you."

"Yeah, I really feel the love mom."

"If you want to understand your father better Trunks, you need to talk to him. Ask him the questions you want answered. It's not like he can read your mind."

"Good advice I'll think about it."

"I love you Trunks. I want you to be happy no matter what."

"I love you to, bye," Trunks said as he hung up as Goten came out of the bathroom.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I have to leave tonight. I'm busy the rest of next week."

Trunks' tone never seemed so sad, and Goten had the solution. "I'll be busy with school next week to, but I can come visit you during the weekend. We could do something."

"Sounds good to me," Trunks smiled.

"We're friends Trunks. We should see each other more often."

"Well," Trunks smirked as he walked up to his friend. "I'll see you next week chibi," he said making Goten blushed as Trunks opened his window, and took flight.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 12

It was next week, Friday night when Goten found a small box in his mailbox. Taking it back to his room, he sat down on his bed and unwrapped it. Inside was a capsule with the words Capsule Corporation written on it. Before he could wonder what it was, he found a note inside.

-Goten

Thought you might need this for your trip home. Whatever you do don't open it inside. It's a hover car. You do know how to drive right? Hope you like it. It's yours so don't even try to give it back. See you soon.

-Trunks

Goten smiled at the note. He felt Trunks' care in the letter, but he knew it had to be in only a friend way. They couldn't be further apart in location and paths in life. He sighed. 'It would be complicated, and I'm not sure I'm strong enough for a relationship right now,' he thought but his heart was telling him another story. He wanted nothing more than to be with him, always.

He put the capsule and the note aside, finished his remaining assignments for the week, and started packing for the long trip ahead. Finally finished he relaxed, watched TV, set his alarm clock, and went to asleep.

Early morning came as Goten found a deserted field to throw the capsule onto. The sleek, orange car that appeared impressed the demi-saiyan. Opening the door, he hopped right in as his eyes bugged out on how complicated the car looked. "Well, how hard can it be?" he said as he spotted the keys on the visor, the ignition, and the transmission. "Ok, those things are familiar but how do I get to Capsule Corporation from here?" If Goten could roll his eyes at himself, he would. "Of course I'll just focus on Trunks' energy."

Starting the car and putting it into drive, the excited demi-saiyan was off. Enjoying the sites along the way, he remembered how he had gotten his driver's license near the university. He had gotten it on his first try and had loved the feeling of driving ever since. He would take trips to popular sites in Japan, some by himself and other times he had taken Baba and Roshi. 'Man those were wild times.'

There was not a cloud in sight, and the sun had showed itself to him. He couldn't help but smile. Life was good. 'I'll have to thank Trunks somehow,' he sighed, 'but it's not like I could get him anything this extravagant. What do you give the guy who has everything?'

Taking a break for the big lunch he packed himself, he was back on the road again. He could feel he was getting close. It had been a long drive, but he didn't mind. It was a freeing feeling to him. The closer he got, the more nervous he became. 'Come on Goten it's not like you're expecting something to happen. This is your friend Trunks. Your very hot friend that you want to—whoa whah!' he stepped on the brake. 'I've got to get control of myself,' he thought at the red light.

The Briefs' home came into view as he turned and drove onto the driveway. When he parked, he got out, stretched his legs, grabbed his small trunk of clothes, and capsuled the car. Walking up to the entrance, he knocked and found a smiling Bulma before his eyes. "Hi Bulma, it's good to see yo—he felt her hug him tight. He returned the hug and then they went inside.

"You know I saw the car you drove up in. It's one of our newer models. Trunks made that car. He worked hard on that model, and it's been successful on the market. Sometimes I'm amazed at what my kid can do."

"Wow, so is he just good at everything he does?" asked Goten as he ate what Bulma placed before him.

"For the most part but Trunks, like his father, isn't that great at expressing himself at times. I mean he's had girlfriends, but I always felt his disconnect towards them. I think he's afraid to get too close to someone. Well," she smiled, "I think you're special Goten. When he came home that day from seeing you, he seemed different. Even Vegeta saw it. He was more relaxed."

"Bulma," he looked down at his food, "I can't. I'm not—he heard her slam her fist on the table.

"If you say not good enough, I will—I'm sorry."

"I'm not ready. I know how I feel, but I need to take care of myself before I even consider being in a relationship. I need to finish school and start my career. Trunks will always be my friend, and I promise I'll come over when I can."

"I understand sweetie," she said as she watched Goten take the dishes, wash them, and put them away.

Bulma showed him to his room and a he put his stuff down, he turned to Bulma. "Thank you Bulma," she smiled and nodded before leaving him to unpack.

Making his way out of the room, he saw an exhausted, sweaty half naked Trunks in a form fitting suit enter. He was covered in wounds. When his deep blue eyes met his, Goten didn't know how he was still standing.

"Goten?" Trunks said, bringing the raven-haired boy back to reality. "Are you ok?"

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine. Just studying too hard I guess. You sparred with your dad."

"Yep. He really knows how to kick my ass. You should spar with us some time. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind training another saiyan."

"Good idea Trunks," said Vegeta, who came in behind him. "6AM, gravity chamber, and don't be late!"

"Yes sir," said Goten, who looked intimidated by the Prince of all Saiyans, who walked past him and disappeared upstairs.

"Sorry Goten, I didn't mean to get you roped into—

"No, it's ok. I understand. I need to be strong enough to protect the earth like my dad was."

"Just wait until you have to wake up at 6AM. You may feel a little differently."

"Well I don't want to be yelled at by your dad so I'll be at the gravity chamber at 5:59AM sharp."

Trunks laughed. "You're just afraid of my dad."

"He's pretty intimidating, and I've only met him a few times. Anyway how's your relationship with him?"

"Distant but I want to get to know him. Good or bad he's still my father. I mean my mom can only tell me so much. He knows what it's like to be a saiyan, and I can learn a lot from him."

"Do you love him?"

"We're a lot alike, and I knew when I saw him that I did love him. It's weird. Someone you've never known for years shows up, and I feel like a part of me that's missing all this time is finally filled."

"I feel that way with my mother. I didn't tell you, but I decided to see her a year ago. We've been spending time together. She tells me stories about my brother and father, and I let her know what's going on in my life. I even met my grandpa, the Ox King. He's a big guy and an interesting character."

"You think you'll ever decide to live with your mom?"

"I don't know. Inside I'm still angry at her for leaving me but I don't blame her at the same time. I'm just so conflicted. Staying with her would only complicate things right now."

"Makes sense," he said as he and Goten walked upstairs. He smiled. "How do you like the car?"

"Trunks, I—

"You think it's great, don't you?"

"It's incredible actually. Your mom told me you built it."

"I've had it for a while. I was debating whether I should put the line on the market. Your car is actually the first model. I'm glad you like it. Anyway I know it's late but I thought we could hang out in my room. I have video games and a mini fridge full of snacks."

Goten smiled. "Sure that sounds great," he said as he followed Trunks into his room.

"Let me just shower first. Make yourself comfortable," he said as he disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Goten let out a breath he had been holding in. 'I—I can do this. We're friends,' he sighed, 'but he's so hot.' He shook his head. 'I have to stop thinking with my body and start thinking with my head. Our lives are just too busy and complicated right now to be anything more than friends. I can accept that,' he said as he felt his body lie down on Trunks' bed. 'Great my body is betraying me. Stupid hormones!' He thought as he sat up to see Trunks in a towel walking into his walk in closet. 'Oh come on he has to know what he's doing.'

"Hey, are you sure you're all right?" asked Trunks as he came out of the closet in black sweat pants and a grey Capsule Corporation t-shirt.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said as Trunks went to his TV at the end of his bed, turned it on, and put in a game. He took out some food and a couple cans of soda and sat down beside the raven-haired boy. Trunks smirked. "Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Are you?" Goten smirked right back.

Laughter and frustration filled the air as both boys were engrossed in their game. When their eyes had enough of the screen, they dropped their controllers and snacked on junk food. The food was done, and they were back to gaming.

Goten was having the time of his life. He couldn't remember having this much fun in his life, which sadden him. He had been born into pain, destruction, and dysfunction, but it didn't have to define him. He knew there were still some issues he had but with time he hoped he could heal completely. He still wondered about intimacy. He wasn't sure he'd be able to have sex with anyone without freaking out. 'With what happened to me I—

"Goten, you're spacing out on me again. What's going on?" Trunks asked as he paused the game.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Uh sure, what is it?"

"Have you ever had sex?"

"You're right that is a personal question."

"I—I'm sorry. You don't have to answer that."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I guess that's a fair question," he sighed, "I—you know of my abuse. What you don't know is that my foster father molested me. He was never inside me and his wife made sure of that, but she watched him touch me. It made me so angry that she didn't stop him or that I didn't stop him. I asked if you ever had sex because I wonder if pain is all there is in the act."

Trunks took a moment to let what Goten said sink in. He was angry at his foster parents and sad that he had to go through what he did. He couldn't imagine the pain in Goten's heart but all he wanted to do was take it away. Calming his inner turmoil, he faced his friend. "I've had sex. It's not all about pain Goten. There's pleasure in it when both people involved consent to it. I can't say I've ever been in love with the girls I've been with. We should be so lucky to find that one person to love for the rest of our lives."

"Well," smiled Goten. "You're parents are very lucky then."

Trunks smiled. "Unfortunately I have to hear how lucky they are almost every night."

Trunks turned off the TV and walked toward his bed, sitting next to his friend once again. Silence had filled the room, and it was late but both boys weren't ready for sleep just yet. Both were lost in their thoughts until Trunks' voice broke through the silence.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Goten blushed and hoped his panic was not showing on the outside. 'Oh no, what do I say? I'm starting to fall for you. I'm not ready for this. Come on Goten think of something to say. If you take too long, he'll know something is up. He sighed. "I don't know."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know if I could give myself to someone, completely."

"Understandable with what you've been through. I know where you're coming from. Before the androids came, I was just a baby with no care in the world. Growing up in the destruction of the androids, I had to develop a hard shell like Gohan. They killed people without a second thought, and I had to be strong enough to stop them. I know there's no one I'm in a relationship with that could possibly understand the gravity of what I went through. I'll never know if someone wants me because I'm rich and handsome or for who I really am."

"Wow that sucks man."

Trunks laughed. "Well I'll still have you as my friend and that's enough for me," Trunks smiled.

"So, you've never been in love then?"

"I didn't say that."

"So, what's it feel like?"

"It's a feeling of completeness for me. I feel happy, nervous, and excited at the same time. It's a warmth I never want to get away from. It's so intense that it kind washes over my body."

"You didn't mention sex?"

"Sex isn't love. It is an important part of a relationship but if it's everything, then there's no real meaning to the relationship. Just from watching my parents I can see that they respect each other. Sure they have a lot of sex but there are times when they're just together and talking or laughing. They butt heads sometimes, but that's part of every relationship."

"So, who is this person?"

"It's complicated."

"Isn't that my line?" Goten smiled.

"All I can say is they're worth waiting for," he said as he looked at Goten.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 13

Vegeta watched as the two demi-saiyans stretched their limbs. They looked tired with a lot on their minds but ready to fight. 'There's something I missing here. I know it but what is it?'

"Father?"

"I want to see what your friend can do first," he said as Trunks explained to his friend what was about to happen.

Vegeta joined Trunks at the controls and watched as Trunks adjusted the amount of gravity to a level that Goten was comfortable with but with some resistance.

"Are you ready?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah," Goten answered as he got into a stance.

'Good form," Vegeta thought.

Furious and precise kicks and punches were aimed at the robots by Goten. When they started to fire lasers, he dodged with such ease and fluidity that Vegeta had never seen from a saiyan, not even his son.

Goten used the power from his hands to destroy every robot around him as he continued to doge the lasers. When there was nothing left in sight, his guard was still up. His eyes were everywhere and his ears were open. His body was ready for anything.

"All right," said Vegeta as Trunks brought the gravity back to normal. "You're instincts are fine. Have you sparred with my son?"

"Yes sir."

"Trunks, what is your opinion?" asked Vegeta.

"He's improved substantially from when we sparred two years ago."

"I've been training as much as I can between classes, homework, and exams."

"After we eat, you will spar with me Goten, understand?"

"Yes si—

"It's Vegeta," said Vegeta as he left the gravity room.

Trunks waited for him outside, and they followed Vegeta inside the house.

"Hey Trunks, how brutal is your dad going to be?"

"He's tough, but it's only to push you to be the best saiyan warrior you can be."

Trunks stood under the shower, letting the water wash over his body. He didn't feel right leaving Goten alone to spar with his father, but he knew if he had strongly insisted to be there, his father would be suspicious of his behavior. 'I'm sure he'll be ok. He's a saiyan after all.'

Walking into the living room fresh and fully dressed, Trunks found his mother reading on the couch. Looking up from her book, she smiled at her son. "You're worried about him, it's sweet."

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"I saw the look on your face when your father decided to spar with Goten alone."

"Well I'm just not sure how over his abuse Goten really is. If it's one thing I know, it's how people can act like their fine on the outside but inside they're suffering."

"Every time I looked at Gohan, it seemed that way," Bulma said. "He reassured you, me, and his mother that he was fine. Inside he had a lot of anger about the android's destruction. It ate at him, consumed his entire life. I don't want that for Goten. Gohan wouldn't want that for his brother."

"I won't let it happen mother," he said as two sets of footsteps entered the room. "So?" Trunks stood up and faced his father and Goten, "how did it go?"

"Fine," said Vegeta as Goten nodded and made his way upstairs to shower.

"Father?"

"I've never seen so much fear in a saiyan's eyes. For someone who's been abused I would have thought there'd be something in his body language that told me to stop. It was unnerving. I had to stop the session early, but I don't think he suspected anything was wrong."

"I'll go talk to him," said Trunks as he disappeared upstairs.

Vegeta sat next to Bulma on the couch. "Vegeta?"

"What aren't you telling me woman?"

"It's not my place Vegeta. Spend some time with your son and maybe you'll find out."

"Fine."

You're worried about Goten as well."

"Hn!" Vegeta grunted.

"2 years is a long time of not dealing with abuse. I don't think he's ever had the proper help."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who's troubled," he said as he felt her lean up against him. "I hope he'll be ok. He's a good boy. He deserves to live a long and happy life." His arm went around her as they stared off into space.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 14

His time with Goten had ended for now, and Trunks was back to work, which didn't make him happy. He loved his work, but he felt concern for Goten. He knew he wasn't ok deep down inside, even his parents could see it. He sighed as he sat back in his chair when his phone started to ring.

"This is Trunks Briefs."

"Hello sweetie."

"Mom, hey what's going on?"

"I have some news, and there's something else I need to tell you as well. How long until you can get home?"

Trunks looked at his watch. "Actually, my workday just ended. I'll be there soon. Bye," he said as he gathered his things, left the building, and flew home.

Coming into the house, he found his mom in her lab with his father. He could tell she was excited about something. With his father he could never tell sometimes.

"So, what did you need to tell me mom?"

"I—I'm pregnant!"

"Oh wow mom that's great," he said as he hugged her, "but that's not the only news, is it?"

"I've found a way to collect the Namekian dragon balls to wish everyone back who died at the hands of the Androids. I wish we could have done this sooner, but you were fighting the androids at the time."

"Ok, so I remember you telling me about the makeup of the Namekian ship. I made a blueprint of the ship, and I was building it during your fight with the androids. You also told me that you learned Namekian from Piccolo when you went back to the past, so you'll be able to go to Namek and retrieve the dragon balls."

"Mom, you're a genius," he said as he hugged her again.

"I know," she smiled. "I'll run Capsule while you're gone, and you can prepare packing for the trip." She looked at Vegeta. "I want you to go with him Vegeta."

"You don't want him here to—

"I'm not an invalid Trunks. I've had a saiyan child before. I know what to expect, and I'm sure you'll be back before anything happens. You should probably let Goten know before you leave sweetie." She saw the concern in his eyes. "I'll check in on him and let you know how he's doing. Don't worry."


	16. Chapter 16

Ch 15

Trunks was leaving early this morning with his dad to Planet Namek, but he wanted to stop by to see Goten first. A part of him didn't want to go but he knew it was for the best. It wasn't like he would never see Goten again, but he would miss him. There was something about his presence that was peaceful.

Tapping on the window of Goten's dorm room, he knew it was really early. He watched as the shade came up and a surprised Goten looked right at him. "What are you doing here at this ungodly hour Trunks?"

"I didn't mean to wake you but what I have to say is important and couldn't wait."

"O—ok Trunks, do you want to come in?" he asked as Goten stepped aside to let him in.

Goten closed his window, got back into his bed, and pulled the covers over his body. He wanted to close his eyes so bad, but he kept them on Trunks.

"I'm going on a trip to Planet Namek to collect the dragon balls. The plan is to wish everyone back who were killed with the dragon balls. The second wish will be to wipe everyone's memory of the androids, so the people wished back won't wonder why the dead have suddenly come back to life. I haven't come up with a third wish, but I'm sure I'll think of something. Unfortunately your dad can't be wished back because he died of natural causes. I'm leaving in a few hours with my dad."

"Wow, that's a lot of information to take in at," he looked at his clock, "5AM in the morning."

"Yeah I know. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sure it would be a family trip, but my mom's pregnant."

"Oh congratulations man! You're going to be a big brother."

"Thanks I pretty excited. So will you do me an favor and keep in touch with her while I'm gone?"

"You know she's a pretty tough lady but sure I don't mind."

"She might be dropping by every once in a while to see you to. Don't worry she'll let you know when she's coming."

"All right well have a good trip I guess."

"You're just trying to get rid of me because you want to go back to sleep. Well I'll leave you to it," Trunks said. Before he could step out of the window, he felt Goten's hand on his arm and looked back to his blushing friend. "What is it?"

"Be safe and I'll miss you."

His words tugged at his heartstrings. He wanted to so badly hold his friend, but he pushed that feeling down. "I'll miss you to chibi," he smiled. "I'll see you when I see you." He disappeared.

Vegeta noticed his son's silence on the way to Namek. Not that his son was a big talker but he could tell there was a lot on his mind just by looking at him. There was a sadness in his eyes that he had never seen before. 'Perhaps he's skeptical about leaving his mother but he knows very well she can take care of herself.'

"Trunks."

Before he had any hope of getting down to what was troubling his son, he announced, "we're here." He prepared to land the ship.

Looking around the planet, Trunks felt a peacefulness he had only felt with his friend. He cursed himself mentally. 'You're here to collect the dragon balls, focus,' he thought as he took out the scouter and capsulized the ship, putting into his pocket for safe keeping.

"Ready son?"

Trunks smirked. "Let's do it," he said as they took off for the first location.

So far they had collected five dragon balls and decided to take a break for lunch. As they found a nice clearing and a view of the water, Trunks threw out a bunch of picnic baskets. They settled on the ground and ate furiously. Once the food was gone, they were back on their search for the last two dragon balls.

They were searching for the last dragon ball when the planet began to shake. Father and son looked at each other.

"What's going on?" asked Trunks.

"It seems like an earthquake, but there feels something not right about it."

Trunks looked down at the scouter. "The last dragon ball," said Trunks as he took off again, his father following him. An unstable volcano came into view. "It's not an earthquake. It's an eruption."

"So where's the dragon ball?"

"I—it's in the volcano."

"WHAT!" yelled Vegeta.

"That's not all. It's only a matter of time before it destroys this planet."

"Oh well that's just great. Now what do we do?"

"Luckily I came prepared," said Trunks as he opened another one of his capsules, revealing a space like suit. "I made this to withstand the devastating temperatures of lava."

"All right well lets get moving," said Vegeta as he felt a sense of great pride of his son's mind. He watched as his son put on the suit, flew towards the volcano, and flew right into the center.

The Prince grew worried after a few minutes went by but when he saw his burst forth from the volcano with dragon ball in hand, he smirked. It was soon wiped off his face as the ground shook.

"Time to go!" Trunks shouted as he threw the capsule of the ship onto more stable ground. He watched as his father went inside and looked back to see the whole Namekian race headed their way. He yelled at them in their language to get on the ship and to trust he was going to get them off this planet safely.

It was a tight fit for everyone but luckily Trunks had enough room take off and leave the planet before it exploded. Trunks sighed in relief as he sat back in his seat. Putting the ship on auto pilot, he looked back to see some very uncomfortable Nameks and a very unhappy father.

"Good job son. You just had to play hero."

"I wasn't going to let a whole race die if I could help it."

"Your mother will be pleased."

Landing in the backyard of the Briefs home, Bulma came out the door with Videl and Goten behind her. Bulma had called Videl as soon as she found out about their plan to bring everyone who was killed by the androids back to Earth.

The ship to the door rose and a sea of Namekians spilled out along with Vegeta, Trunks, and the dragon balls in his possession. Once they were standing and got their barrings, the lead Namek came up to Trunks.

"Thank you young man for saving me and my people," said the Elder.

"Oh it was nothing," said Trunks. "We were hoping we could use your dragon balls to bring back our friends who died because of the androids."

"Well since you saved my people it is only appropriate."

"Thank you Elder," said Trunks as he bowed as Vegeta grunted.

"Welcome home Trunks!" said Bulma as she hugged him.

"It's good to see you to mother. You look like you've grown a little."

"Are you trying to say I'm fat?" she yelled as Videl and Goten cringed.

"N—no you look great. I was just talking about the baby. You look very healthy."

"Oh well it's been a picnic compared to my pregnancy with you let me tell you."

"So, how do the dragon balls work anyway?" asked Goten.

Trunks smiled. "Glad you asked chibi. I think we're ready to summon the dragon."

The Namekian dragon Porunga was summoned by Trunks in Namekian and a huge green dragon appeared before him, Goten, Bulma, Vegeta, and Videl. Their eyes were wide, and their mouths were open, all accept for Trunks, who smiled up at the wondrous dragon.

"What are your three wishes?" asked Porunga in Namekian.

"My first wish is to bring back the people who died at the hands of the androids, my second wish is for only the Z-fighters to remember the androids."

"These wishes will be done. What is your third wish?"

"I wish—He was stuck. He didn't know what to wish for. As he looked around, his eyes went to his mother and he smiled. I wish to know the gender of the baby inside my mother, Bulma."

"Very well. Your wishes have been granted," said Porunga as he disappeared, turned into seven dragon balls, and scattered among the universe."

"Hey Trunks, what was the last wish?" asked Goten. "The only word I recognized was Bulma."

Trunks smiled. "Lets just say I know the gender of the baby."

"Trunks!" said Bulma.

"What? I couldn't think of a last wish," said Trunks. "Do you want to—Suddenly Trunks was sensing familiar energies coming their way. He turned around to see the faces of the Z fighters that had been killed by the androids.

"Oh my god," said Bulma.

Gohan, Krillin, Tien, Chaoutz, Piccolo, and Yamcha stood confused of their surroundings but found their bearings as they realized they were in Bulma's backyard.

"Um, is there a reason we're alive?" asked Yamcha.

"I'll explain everything once we get inside," said Bulma as Yamaha noticed her baby bump.

"You let that monster impregnate you again!" Yamcha.

"It's none of your business," said Bulma as she set up the food on the counter. Before she could grab another tray, he grabbed her wrist.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No, now let me go!"

"I suggest you do what the woman says before I blast you out of the house," Vegeta said as Yamcha let her go and left the kitchen.

"You know I can handle myself Vegeta," she smiled, "but it's nice to know you'll be there."

Everyone settled in the living room, and Bulma looked around, smiling at her friends and family. It felt surreal to have them all here again, but she let that leave her mind. "After the androids killed all of you, Trunks did his best to take them on alone. We realized that it would be better to prevent them from even existing in this timeline, so I built a time machine. Trunks went back in time to prevent Goku's heart condition, and he was successful. He helped the past Z-fighters defeat the androids, came back to this timeline and defeated the androids."

"That doesn't explain why we're all here now," said Piccolo.

"I'm getting to that. Because Trunks traveled back into a past timeline, he was able to learn Namekian from the you of the past timeline. He summoned Porunga."

"The Namekian Dragon," said Piccolo as he explained the creature to the rest of the Z-Fighters.

"Man I wish I would have been there to see it," said Tien.

"Yeah it was something," said Videl as she risked a glance at Gohan, who smiled at her.

"It's great to have you all back. I've had the staff prepare your rooms for the night. I imagine you'll want to get back to your normal lives in the morning," she said as the staff showed the Z-Fighters to their rooms.

"Hey mom, everything all right?" asked Trunks. "You looked kind of agitated when you left the kitchen.

Bulma smiled down at her pregnant belly, placing her hand on the bump. "I'm fine now sweetie, nothing to worry about," she said as she felt Vegeta was near.

Trunks looked his father right in the eyes and knew somehow that he was watching over his mother, and it brought him comfort to know his father cared about his family. He smiled.

"Yes mom, Gohan's at the Briefs home. I'll catch you up on the details mom I promise. See you soon, bye," he said as he hung up.

"So, Chichi's on her way?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah, she's so excited. I'm kind of nervous. I haven't gotten the chance to talk to him face to face yet."

"Well now is as better time as any," said Trunks. "I'll even come with you, you know for moral support."

"Thanks Trunks," smiled Goten.

"Sure no problem," said Trunks as they headed up the stairs. In the hallway they spotted two silhouettes hugging each other. The demi-saiyans smiled, realizing it was Gohan and Videl. They started to kiss and suddenly Videl stopped.

"I believe we have company Gohan," said Videl.

"Hey Gohan long time no see," said Trunks.

"You've done well Trunks. I'm proud of you," said Gohan and then his eyes went to the young man beside him. "You seem familiar, have we met before?"

"Maybe in another timeline," Goten laughed nervously. "I—I um I'm sorry I'm nervous. We've never met, but I've been told a lot about you from Bulma and Trunks. My mother and grandpa also have nice things to say about you. My name is Son Goten, and you're my brother. Mom was pregnant with me during the android attacks but feared she couldn't raise another child. When she gave birth to me, she sent me away to a couple, they were friends of hers."

"I—I knew you felt familiar, ever since I saw you. You look like dad, and I just can't believe mom would do this. I can't believe I didn't know about her pregnancy."

"I think dad taught her how to hide ki. That's what mom told me. We've been reconnecting recently."

Gohan smiled as he walked up to his younger brother. "Well it's nice to meet you Goten," he said before bringing him into his embrace. Gohan noticed his brother tighten his embrace and felt him tremble in his arms. "It's going to be ok," Gohan whispered in his brother's ear as he continued to cry. His gaze met a worried Trunks. "Trunks?"

"He missed you," said Trunks. "It's as simple as th—

"Trunks," Gohan demanded. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"I don't think he's felt safe and secure for a long time Gohan. Your mother didn't know it at the time, the couple she gave him to abused him for many years."

Goten calmed down only to feel Gohan's arms tighten around him. "Gohan?"

"They'll rot in jail for the rest of their lives. There's nothing else that can be done," said Trunks.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you Goten. I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner that mom was hiding you. I would have never let this happen."

"I know," Goten smiled. "It's still something I'm trying to get over, but they're gone now. Roshi and Baba became my guardians, and I've made a life for myself. I'm studying at a university in China."

"He's doing well for himself Gohan," said Videl.

"Gohan!"

"Mom," he said as she hugged her oldest son. She felt he was tense and rigid. "Why didn't you tell me that I had a brother?"

"Ok, I think that's are cue to leave," said Trunks as Goten and Videl followed him down another hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch 16

The middle of the night brought nightmares to the raven haired demi-saiyan as he tossed, turned, and woke up in a cold sweat. Looking around, he could see he was in his dorm room and not the room his abusive foster parents had left him in. He wiped the tears from his eyes, got up, quickly dressed, and took his keys as he leaved his dorm room.

The cool air hit his face and he sighed as he found a bench to sit on. Taking out his phone, he realized how late it was. He didn't want to disturb anyone by calling in the middle of the night, but he needed someone to talk to. Before he could decide who to call, his phone began to ring. 'Who besides me is up at this hour?' he wondered.

"Hello?"

"Goten?"

"Trunks, what are you—

"Just had a feeling you needed someone to talk."

"Ok this is getting weird."

"You're telling me. Anyway are you all right? Is it nightmares?"

"I'm—wait a minute how did you know?"

"During my time dealing with the androids, I'd have nightmares about them torturing and killing innocent people. When the Z-Fighters were killed along with Gohan, it got worse. I'd dream about them torturing my mother and making me watch. I'd wake up check on her every single time. It just drove me crazy. When I finally defeated them, it felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. The nightmares went away and then my mother and I started to rebuild West City."

"It must have been a lot to deal with at such a young age Trunks."

"Yeah well I can't imagine your situation was any easier than mine."

"True but you saved the world. I—

"Did nothing wrong Goten. You have to stop blaming yourself for your abuse. It was out of your control."

"H—how do I stop having nightmares Trunks? How do I let it go?"

"Well I'm no psychiatrist but I'm guessing you have to confront your past, accept what happened to you wasn't your fault, and move on."

"Makes sense to me Trunks," Goten smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, but I think you should get some sleep now. I'll see you soon. Bye."

Trunks hoped he had helped Goten last night. He had trouble getting back to sleep after his conversation with the raven haired man. Sitting in his office, he couldn't help but think about what he had seen in the path of the android's destruction. Burnt, bloody, and mangled bodies filled his mind as he gripped his desk and tried to remember how to breathe.

'It's over. You don't have to think about it anymore. You have your friends and family back. Time to move on.'

"Mr. Briefs! You're desk," said his secretary.

Trunks came out of his thoughts, seeing the destruction he had done to his desk. "I just got distracted. Don't worry about the desk, I'll replace it."

"Very well Mr. Briefs, let me know if you need anything."

"Order another desk. You can get back to work," he said as he came around his desk and closed the door.

Looking out his open window, he was surprised to see his father coming through it. He wasn't sure he was in the mood to seem him, but he wasn't so sure he had an option.

"Trunks."

"What are you doing here?" asked Trunks as he began to take everything off his desk. He knew he would definitely need a new one.

"Well I just came back from training which is by the way something you could use more of."

"So, you're just here to degrade me then?"

"No. I saw the look in your eyes Trunks. I know those eyes anywhere, besides being your mother's. You've seen things you wish you hadn't, and you want more than anything for the nightmares to go away. When you're awake, it's all you can think about."

Trunks' eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"How much does your mother tell you about me?"

"I know about your time spent on your home planet and who you were. I guess I didn't imagine you being affected by anything. There's things about you she keeps to herself because she knows you wouldn't want anyone else to know."

"Smart woman."

"So you've had nightmares and you think about the terrible things you've done in the past?"

"Time makes things easier, but it never truly goes away, at least in my case. You're a good man Trunks. I hope you can find some peace," he said before he looked at his son one more time before flying out the window.

As Trunks drove up the driveway to his home, he parked, got out, and walked into the house. It had been a long day at work and all he wanted to do was collapse and forget about today. He had a feeling that tonight nightmares would keep him up. He knew he need to deal with this now before it got out of control.

Dropping his suitcase and blazer onto the couch, he made his way to the gravity room. He turned the knob to a suitable level and started to power up, letting everything horrible in his life wash over him.

"I—It wasn't my fault!" he yelled. "I—I did my best. I used every ounce of energy inside my body to save those I couldn't. I trained until my body gave out and day and night I fought. I—I can't stop fighting because if I do, then someone else can get hurt." Suddenly Goten's face came to mind and he fell to the floor.

Breathing heavily, he got back up as he started to fight the training robots. Every move he made was swift and deliberate. Turning the level up on the gravity room, he pushed himself to limits he didn't know he had but he didn't have time to think about it. He had to get stronger so nothing like the androids would happen again.

Hearing a banging sound on the window of the gravity room, he looked into the worried eyes of his mother. He could hear here pleading for him to stop, but he turned away and continued to fight until he heard the angry footsteps of his father enter the room. When he turned the gravity room off, Trunks went flying, his back hit the wall, knocking him into unconsciousness.

"Are you insane?" yelled a furious Vegeta. "You upset your mother deeply," he said as Trunks' eyes opened in the med lab wing of the house.

Trunks sat up on the bed. "I—I don't know what came over me father. I'm sorry. Is mom ok?"

"What do you think?" yelled Bulma as she entered the room. "I know what you were doing Trunks and let me tell you it's not healthy. You're destroying your body. Killing yourself won't make you stronger Trunks."

"I know," he said as he stood up from the bed. He sighed. "I think I need some air."

"Wait a minute sweetie. What happened last night? I saw a light in your room."

"I called Goten. I had a feeling he was awake. He'd been having nightmares, and I figured I could help him by telling him mine. I think it just opened up a can of worms."

"The androids," said Vegeta.

"It's hard to forget sometimes. I know it's over, it's been over for a long time, but their faces."

"I know very well what that's like son, but you're only going to drive yourself insane. Becoming stronger so nothing like the androids happens again is a good idea but pushing yourself to the brink of death is not the solution. You have to fight smarter, not harder."

"It also wouldn't hurt to spend time with friends," Bulma smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 17

"The best chefs cook foods from all over the world," announced the professor. "That is why today we will be concentrating on a popular Japanese cuisine, sushi!"

Goten's eyes lit up as his cooking partner laughed beside him. "What? I love sushi!"

"Your brother tells me you don't discriminate."

"I'm sure my brother tells you a lot of things Videl."

"Now that I have instructed you with the ingredients on your table, you may begin to create your own sushi rolls. I will judge your dishes by creativity, taste, and appearance. Good luck."

Although music was his first love, Goten couldn't deny that food was on the same level. He loved to eat it, but he loved to make it more than anything. It felt like he was really accomplishing something in life, and he wanted to make others happy with his food.

"Wow Goten you're sushi is so pretty," said Videl.

"Thanks. God I'm so hungry right now," he said.

"You sound just like your dad."

"He was really something, huh?"

"Well from what your brother's told me. He meant a lot to your brother. I can tell when he misses him. He gets this sad smile on his face and looks up to the sky. Whenever that happens I just take him by the hand and let him know that I love him," she smiled.

"I'm glad you and Gohan are back together. Trunks told me he saw Gohan take your high school picture out of his pocket, kiss it, and put back into his clothes before facing the androids."

"It was a terrible time, but we're still here. That's what counts," she smiled.

"You're right," he smiled.

"All right students you should be finished. I will come around and taste your dishes," said the professor.

Goten was nervous as he stood at his station. He had taken time and care into creating his sushi rolls. He had even made the effort to box 8 rolls neatly.

"Son Goten," the professor smiled, "I can see you put your all into your dish. It's very admirable and very delicious. Well done Mr. Son," said the professor as Goten received a few snickers, making Goten blush. "Hush!" said the professor.

Class was over for the day, and Goten was ready to get his assignments over with and crash for the rest of the day.

Walking back to his dorm room, he had a bad feeling before he turned the corner. He stopped for a moment and thought about the feeling. 'What could it be? There's nothing that can hurt me anymore,' he sighed. 'I'm just being silly.' So around the corner he went and spotted two people he never thought he'd see again.

"Goten! Glad to see you so—

"You're NOT my father!" he yelled.

"Oh don't be silly dear. We raised yo—

"Roshi and Baba raised me. You know what you to did to me! Why the hell are you out of jail?"

"Good behavior," said Tristan.

"Yes we've learned a lot behind bars," said Maya.

"What did you think coming here would accomplish?"

"We want to be a part of your life again. We were fam—

"I have a family. I don't need you. I never needed you. You both can't come here and erase 17 years of abuse. Just go away and never come back."

"Goten, we can work this out. I know we can," said Tristan. "We still love—

"You don't know what love is or else you wouldn't have hurt me the way you did," Goten said, wiping the tears off his face.

"Goten," said Tristan as he reached out to him.

"Don't touch me!" he said as he knocked Tristan to the ground and disappeared into his dorm room, quickly closing the door behind him.

His body was shaking like crazy as he sat down on his bed. As he was trying to calm himself, memories with the Reeds passed through his mind and he began to scream in sadness, anger, and guilt. He was lost in his pain and didn't notice the door being knocked down until he heard the sound.

"Goten!" Goten looked to see the worried eyes of his big brother. "What happened?" he asked as he sat beside his brother on his bed.

Goten watched Trunks put the door back on its hinges as Videl helped him.

"Wh—what are you all doing here?" asked Goten.

"I came to visit Videl on campus and found Trunks to. I felt your ki fluctuate."

"The Reeds got out of jail on good behavior. They were waiting for me here."

"You're kidding me," said Gohan. "Why would they do that?"

"They want to make up for what they did. They want to be a family again with me, but I told them there was no way that was happening," said Goten.

"Do you think they'll come back?" asked Videl.

"I don't know. I'm really hoping they'll leave me alone for good."

"Well just in case they don't I'm staying here," said Trunks. "I don't mind telling them where they can go."

Goten smiled. "Don't you have a company to run? Besides I'm nineteen years old and half saiyan. I can look after myself."

"I can run my company from my laptop and phone. Besides I don't think it matters how old you are Goten. Your foster parents still clearly have an affect on you. You need someone here to remind you that you're still in control. Until you get over that you'll never move on."

"I—I need to do this on my own Trunks. I appreciate your help, I really do. You're a great friend, and I couldn't ask for a better one. I need you to trust that I can do this on my own."

Trunks sighed. "I don't like this, but you're right. I'm still going to visit now and then, so you can't get rid of me," he smirked.

Goten reached into his bag and took out his neatly wrapped sushi rolls and stood up from his bed and handed them to Trunks. "I made them in my cooking class today, and I want you to have them. My professor gave me high marks for them, so I hope you like them."

"I have to say this probably the prettiest food I've ever seen," said Trunks as he opened the casing. "Seems almost a shame to eat it," he said as he took a sushi roll out of the box and put it into his mouth. His eyes lit up as his taste buds came alive. "Wow, this is great Goten!"

"Thanks Trunks! Glad you like them. They're all yours," he smiled. "So, how's your mom?"

"Very pregnant," said Trunks. "She's up and down in mood and anything can set her off."

"How's your dad taking it?"

"Well he was around when my mom was pregnant with me so I'm sure he's probably use to it by now."

"So, are you excited about getting a sibling?" asked Gohan. "I know I was pretty excited about having a little brother?"

"Yeah, I can wait to see her. Opps, shit! I wasn't suppose to say anything. My parents don't even know yet," said Trunks. "You have to promise not to say anything to anyone, especially my parents," he said as they nodded in agreement. "Mom wants to be surprised, but I'm sure dad will know the gender before she does."


	19. Chapter 19

Ch 18

The weekend came as Goten decided to visit his mother, Gohan, and grandpa. He had one stop he wanted to make first, the Briefs Residence. His hover car pulled up to the Briefs home, and he got out with his traveling bag, and closed the door. Walking up the driveway, he spotted Bulma resting outside in a lawn chair in the front yard.

"Hi Bulma."

"Goten! It's good to see you sweetie," she said as she was struggling getting up from the chair.

"Oh let me help you," said Goten as he ran to her side and offered her his hand.

"Thank you," she said as she stood up. "It hasn't been easy being pregnant. Well I should probably count myself lucky because being pregnant with Trunks was a nightmare. He wouldn't stop moving."

Goten smiled. "Is Trunks here?"

"He's training in the gravity room with Vegeta and your brother. I think he's been a little obsessed with training. Ever since the androids he's been a little on edge. He's just never been completely the same, and I don't blame him. I just want him to be happy."

"You want me to stop the fight and drag him out of the gravity room?" he smirked.

"I would love that and take him with you somewhere. I mean he's either working at Capsule or training."

"No problem Bulma I'm on it."

"Thank you Goten," she said before she went inside the house.

Walking over to the gravity chamber, Goten looked in the window and his eyes widened. Trunks was fighting both Vegeta and Gohan on his own.

'Is he crazy? What is he trying to prove?' He thought as he watched the fight more closely. He had to admit Trunks was very impressive. His spirit and determination spurred him on. His blue eyes held a spark, a passion that Goten admired. 'You're always fighting something, aren't you Trunks? You're always trying to protect the people you care about.'

Goten could tell Trunks was in his own mind, and he was starting to struggle through the fight. 'No! Come on Trunks you can do it!' he thought as he saw Trunks hit the wall. He watched Trunks open his eyes and turn his head to see Goten through the window. He waved and smiled at Trunks. When Trunks smiled at him, Goten felt his insides turn to mush. Watching Trunks turn around to face his opponents, he bowed at them and walked away from them and out of the gravity room. Goten saw Trunks walking up to him, and he couldn't help but feel nervous inside his body.

"Hey Goten."

Relaxing upon a grassy hill, the two demi-saiyans looked out at the view. It was a peaceful day, and Trunks was happy he got to spend it with Goten.

"So, did my mom ask you to drag me out of the gravity room?"

"Yeah, how did you—

"She asked Gohan to do the same but I convinced him to spar," Trunks smirked.

"So you decided to go against your father and my brother at the same time? Isn't that kind of suicidal?"

"I can handle it. I'm a saiyan after all."

"You're human to Trunks. Your mom's really worried about you."

"Well you can tell her I'm fine."

"I won't lie to your mother Trunks. What's going on? It's the androids, right? You're not over what happened, and that's ok. It might help if you talk about, and I'm here for you if you want."

Trunks looked to his raven-haired friend. "What about your foster parents? Do you think just talking about what happened to you will help?"

"Maybe not right away but with time I hope it will get easier to live with," he sighed. "They actually settled in a home near campus."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they called me in my dorm room. I was shocked to say the least. I mean they didn't take the hint the first time, but it's not like I can force them to leave."

"You know if they really cared about you at all, they would leave and never come back. If they escalate in anyway, you should let me know. It's not healthy for you that they're so close by."

"I'll concentrate on my well being Trunks. You need to focus on finding meaning in your life. Work and training is no life at all."

"You are meaningful in my life Goten. You're my best friend, and I just want to make sure you're safe."

"You taught me well Trunks. I know how to protect myself like I've said a bunch of times."

"Well I want to protect your heart. I don't think that's such a bad thing."

"From what? What do you think is going to happen Trunks? It's not like they can kill me."

"People like that can kill your spirit. They're selfish Goten, and they're trying to get close to you to punish you for their misery. I'm not going to let that happen."


	20. Chapter 20

Ch 19

At his mother's door, he thought about what Trunks said. He had never seen so passionate about protecting him. While he was kind of flattered, he also felt it was unhealthy for Trunks to feel the way he did. 'But he has been through a lot and I can't blame him,' he sighed, 'but there has to be a line.'

"Goten!"

"Hey mom," he smiled as he hugged her. "How have you been?"

"Good," she said as she and Goten came into the house. "Your brother has some news to tell us. He should be here soon, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok," he said as they both sat in the living room. "What is it?"

"Your brother told me about the Reeds and how they're trying to worm their way back into your life."

"I'm dealing with it mom, trust me everything is under control."

"I'm just so sorry I ever gave you to them Goten, more than anything I wish I could take it back."

"Mom, I've forgiven you. You didn't know they were that sick."

"How are you doing at the university?"

"It's great! I love China, and I'm doing well in my classes."

"You're majoring in music and minoring in cooking."

"Yeah, I'm very passionate about making these areas of study my career."

"That's all well and good Goten but don't you think you need something more stable to fall back on just in case they don't work out?"

"I want to be happy, and music and cooking make me happy mom."

"I'm glad they make you happy honey but will you be able to support your future wife and children?"

"I'm 19 years old mom. I'm not thinking about a family right now. I don't know what the future holds but right now I'm focused on my education, career, and being happy."

Before Chichi could respond, the doorbell rung and she got up to answer the door. Goten took a breath out that he didn't know he was holding inside his body. 'Boy talk about intense. She really wants me to plan out my future,' he sighed. 'I mean i know she cares about me, but this is my life and she's just going to have to accept my choices,' he thought as he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Gohan. So, what's the news you had to tell us?" Goten asked as Gohan joined his mother and brother in the couch.

"Where's grandpa?" asked Gohan as the Ox King came through the door. "You're just in time grandpa."

"Really, what's going on?" asked the Ox King.

"Well I proposed to Videl today and she said yes."

"Oh my I'm so happy for you sweetie. It's wonderful news," Chichi said with so much joy.

"We're very proud of you Gohan. She's a great girl," said the Ox King.

"I know you two will be very happy together," said Goten.

Gohan smiled. "That's not the only good news. Videl's pregnant!" he said as his mother screamed in excitement and hugged her eldest son.

"Oh I'm going to be a grandmother. You're going to be a father Gohan!"

"Congrats Gohan!" said the Ox King.

"I—I'm going to be an uncle," said Goten. "You know I'm happy for you big brother. You're starting your family."

"Thanks Goten but you're all will always be my family. I'll be here when you need me."

"I appreciate that sweetie but your first priority needs to be to Videl and your child. If you ever need any help, we're here for you both."

"Thanks mom," smiled Gohan.

"Well I have to call everyone I know," said Chichi as she quickly got up from the couch and raced to the phone.

"Well she's very excited," said Goten.

"It's her first grandchild Goten," said the Ox King. "It's to be expected."

"I'm sure by the time she gets done on the phone everyone on the planet will know," said Gohan.

"Are you nervous at all?" asked Goten.

"I thought I would be but even during the time of the androids, I kept thinking there has to be some light at the end of the tunnel, and there is," he smiled. "I finally get to marry the woman I love and care for our child together. I have something more to fight for in this world, and I'm more determined then ever to protect it."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch 20

Months passed and today was the day that Bulma Briefs brought her second child into the world in her very own private room in a hospital in West City. Although it was taking longer than she hoped to become fully dilated, she couldn't help but take her frustration out on her son and Vegeta.

Vegeta watched as his son's reassurances to his mother were for nothing, and he could tell it was stressing Trunks out. "Son, perhaps you need a break."

"Are you sure you'll be—

"I'm not a stranger to your mother's mood swings. You better go before I change my mind. I'll let you know when it's time."

"Thanks father," said Trunks as he quickly left the hospital room.

In the hallway Trunks sighed as he sunk into one of the chairs in the waiting room. It had all happened so fast. He remembered his father waking him up with the news of his mom's water breaking, and they packed her things to go to the hospital. The car ride had been intense, especially since he had to drive with his parents in the backseat. He was impressed how his father handled his mother.

He had called the Son family as soon as he had arrived with his parents at the hospital. He knew they would be here soon and share in the excitement of a new baby coming into the world. It made Trunks smile, knowing there was life after the androids. It gave him hope that he could move on with his life.

"Trunks!" Trunks turned to see a smiling Goten and his family.

"How's Bulma doing?" asked Chichi.

"She was screaming up a storm before dad let me leave, so I'd say she wants the baby out right now."

"I remember those days well," said Chichi.

"Me to," said the Ox King as everyone laughed but Chichi.

"So, how are you doing?" asked Goten to Trunks.

"I'm kind of nervous actually," said Trunks. "It's funny to think I came in here with my parents, but we're leaving with a new family member."

"I have a feeling I'll know just what you mean," said Videl as she smiled at her pregnant belly and rubbed it.

"Trunks!" yelled Vegeta and that was Trunks' queue. He looked back at the Son family, receiving looks of encouragement. He couldn't wait to see his baby sister.

Bulma held a healthy baby girl in her arms. It was the splitting image of her mother, and her name was Bulla. She smiled down at her second child and then looked up to see Vegeta and her son, and she smiled.

"Would you like to hold your daughter, Vegeta?"

Vegeta came closer to Bulma's bedside and held out his arms to her. He took his daughter in his arms and looked down at her. She was so tiny but full of live like her mother. He smiled just thinking about how much of handful she would be, but he didn't care. He loved her and swore to himself he would always protect her.

Bulma smiled at the heartfelt scene. She never in her wildest dreams thought she'd ever see the saiyan Prince in such a tender moment. It made her emotional as she dried the tears from her eyes. Looking to her son, she smiled, knowing Trunks got the whole thing on video but he quickly put his phone away so he wouldn't get caught.

Trunks look proudly at the moment between his father and new baby sister. He wondered if his father had ever given him such a look when he was born, but he didn't want to go down that path. Today was Bulla's day and he wasn't going to ruin it with his own issues.

"Son?" Trunks came out of his thoughts to see his father looking at him. "I'm sure you want to hold your sister as well."

Trunks walked over to his father and held his arms open to receive his sister. Once Bulla was resting comfortably in Trunks' arms, he looked down at her, and their eyes met. She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

"Hey Bulla I'm your big brother Trunks. It's nice to finally meet you," he said as he noticed she was holding onto his finger with her tiny hand. "You have a lot of people here that care about you and will gladly lay their lives on the line for you because they love you," he said as he looked at his parents.

Bulma smiled, wiping the tears from her face once again. She was even more happy she got the moment recorded on her phone. "Oh Trunks that was beautiful," said Bulma.

"Well it is the truth after all," he smiled before he leaned in, kissed Bulla on the forehead, and handed her back to his mother.

"I know I haven't exactly been the most pleasant person during my pregnancy, but I'm grateful for all that you and your father have done for me."

"I think we're just glad that you and Bulla are doing all right," said Trunks.

Bulma looked down at the bundle in her arms. "You're a very lucky girl Bulla. You have two strong male role models to look up to. We love you and can't wait to take you home," she said as she kissed her baby as her eyes closed to sleep.

Trunks looked at the scene and thought of Goten. Just thinking of how Goten was brought into the world pained Trunks at this very moment, knowing he didn't have a loving mother in the beginning.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch 21

The next weekend Goten came to visit his mother when he saw another house close by being worked on by his brother and Trunks. Holding onto his traveling bag, he walked around his mother's house to get a closer look.

Videl was lying out in a comfortable lawn chair as she watched her husband and Trunks work hard at building her new home. When she spotted Goten, she smiled. "Hey Goten."

"Hey Videl, how are you? I haven't seen you around campus," he said as he sat down on the grass beside her chair.

"Well I was able to finish what I had to at the university early. I'm moving back here permanently. Obviously I'll take two weeks to spend with my baby when she's born and then I'm hoping to find a university nearby to teach."

"It's a girl."

"Yep," she smiled. "Your brother had the idea of finding a home nearby your mother but we weren't liking any of the locations, so your brother called Trunks. His company makes capsule homes, and we gave him our ideas and now they're both putting it to life as we speak."

"It's really nice out here. I can see why you want to live here."

"Are you thinking of moving into your mom's house before you become a Junior?"

"I don't know. I feel like my mom might try and run my life."

"She can be pretty intense I know, but she loves you."

"I know," he said as he watched her struggle to get up. He reached out his hand to help her stand. "Thanks," she smiled. "I need to walk around some. I'm getting kind of stiff."

Goten and Videl walked over to get a better look at the capsule home. Goten could see Trunks working on something on the roof, wearing nothing but sweat pants. His heart was racing, and he was sure he was blushing like a school girl with a crush. Goten looked away and hoped no one had noticed his reaction the lavender-haired man.

"It looks like it's coming along well," said Videl.

"Yeah, we should be done by Monday," said Trunks as he flew done from the roof and onto the grass.

"Well that's enough for today," said Gohan as his stood beside his fiancee.

"You both certainly worked hard today," said Videl as she smiled at Gohan, took his hand, and led him inside Chichi's house without another word.

Trunks smiled at the home before he looked to Goten, who seemed a little lost in thought.

"Hey, everything ok?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah. Thanks for agreeing to do this for my brother and Videl. I imagine living under my mom's roof would be a nightmare."

"Why would you think that?"

"I think she was trying to suggest that I should forget about my dreams and start a family with a more stable and successful career."

"Wow, that is coming on too strong. Glad she's not my mother."

"So, your mom hasn't pressured you into marriage and kids?"

"No, she's always told me from the start to follow my own heart. That's the only way she figured I'd be happy."

"I guess my mom's not the patient of a woman. I mean I get a sense that she wants what's best for me, but it's on her terms."

"You're not going to give in, are you Goten?"

"Not even a little," Goten smiled, "and speaking of mom's, how's your mom doing?"

"She's pretty busy with Bulla. The baby woke us all up last night. I don't think I got to sleep until 2 in the morning. You should come by some time," Trunks smiled.

"Well whenever you're heading back home today, I can come with you."

"Sure sounds good. Maybe you could stay the night. We have extra rooms."

"That sounds great! I'll have to leave early the next morning to get back to campus."

"You know I can fly you back to campus on my private jet."

"You have a private jet?"

"It was a gift from my mother a while ago. I use it for business trips out of the country, and it's available to use. I just have to call my pilot, and he'll arrange his flying crew to take you back to China."

"Wow! Thanks Trunks. I don't know how to thank yo—

"You don't have to, being your friend is thanks enough."

Goten was touched, and he smiled. "You know with that kind of charm, I don't know why you have such trouble with women."

"Maybe it's because I've all ready found what I'm looking for."

The flight over to the Briefs home was quiet between Trunks and Goten. Goten kept thinking about Trunks' cryptic response. He looked at the serious face of his friend in the sky. It was clear that he was in deep thought as well.

'What did you mean by that Trunks?' he thought. 'Have you found someone?' Just thinking about it made Goten sad even though he knew he should be happy for his friend.

Trunks looked back to see a pained expression on his friend's face. Turning back towards the sky in front of him, he wondered what troubled Goten as they landed in the front yard of his home. Trunks turned to his friend. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I was just thinking about what you said that you found what you were looking for?"

"And you're sad about that?"

"No of course not Trunks I'm happy for you."

"You know I'm not leaving you behind, right?"

"Ok? Um I'm not sure I know what we're talking about now."

Trunks smiled at Goten's confused face because he found it quite adorable. "You deserve to know, but I'm not sure you're ready to hear what I have to say."

"It sounds serious, but it sounds like you're just trying to protect me from something you think I can't handle."

"Honestly Goten I'm not sure you can. I do want to tell you, I really do, but I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"You won't lose me as a friend Trunks. You've been there for me, and you've been my rock. I need you to trust that I can handle whatever comes my way."

"I'm in love with you Goten. Well we should probably head inside," said Trunks as he headed for the door.

"Trunks, wait!" said Goten.

"Now I'm not so sure I'm ready to hear what you have to say. How pathetic is that?"

"You're scared, it's understandable Trunks."

"I've never been this vulnerable before. I'm out of my element."

"You've always been the kid who had to grow up so fast to protect the world from evil. You've always had to be strong, cold and detached to protect yourself from everything your eyes have seen. You don't always have to be that person Trunks, and I've seen glimpses of the real you. You're fun, smart, charming, and so much more. You have a lot to offer someone. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Bulma rested comfortably on her couch and watched Goten hold Bulla. She smiled at the scene as she thought about how him and her son had arrived earlier to the house. Her son had received a phone call and had left as she had come with holding her baby daughter. Looking at Goten, she swore she had seen a sadness in his eyes when Trunks left the room.

"Man I can't believe how small she is," said Goten. "She's quite the looker to."

"Yes, well I'm sure she'll break some hearts when she gets older. She wasn't the only looker," she said as she took out a photo album from the drawer of the side table and signaled him over to the couch. "This is Trunks' baby book. I've also started one for Bulla as well."

Handing Bulla back over to Bulma, Goten took the baby book and started to flip through the pages. He smiled and laughed at some of photos. "Wow you weren't kidding Bulma. He was a very cute baby."

"Yes he got quite a lot of attention when he was born. My parents couldn't stop gushing over him, and I know I spoiled him some in the beginning. People wouldn't stop complimenting me on how handsome he was, and I even had mothers who had daughters around the same age as Trunks, suggesting that we should get them together to arrange marriage in the future. Well of course I was flabbergasted and refused their proposals. I just I would never force Trunks into something he doesn't want," she said as she looked down at the smiling baby in her arms, "you either Bulla," she said as Bulla clapped her tiny hands. "See she agrees."

"You're a great mom."

"Thanks Goten. I mean I wasn't perfect when I had Trunks, but we made it work," she said as Goten closed the baby book. "Now, what happened between you two before you got here?"

"I can't get anything passed you, huh?" he smiled nervously.

"Nope," she smiled, "so spill."

"Trunks told me something today, and I guess he knew I couldn't handle it. I told him to tell me anyway. I don't know how to feel about it, and I think I would just drag him down with my issues. I just think it's not right for his job to be to save me. He's been saving this world for a while. He deserves a normal life with everything he's been through."

"He's never had a normal life Goten, just look to the people he was born to. He's the President of a successful business. The media is always following him closely to see what he's doing. Long before any of this he had to grow up fast and protect this world from the androids and any other evil force that came our way. As a mother I wish things could have been different for him but we can't go back. We have to move forward, learn to deal with what life has thrown our way, move on, and try to be happy."

"Has anyone ever told you how wise you are?" Goten smiled.

"Oh I use to hear it on a regular basis when I was president of Capsule Corp but it's nice to here it from someone so genuine. Trunks is lucky to have a friend like you, and I believe you only add to his happiness. Whatever is going on between you two, you need to figure out yourself."


	23. Chapter 23

Ch 22

Early in the morning, Trunks waited with his tired friend Goten on the landing pad where his private jet would land. He smiled at his friend because clearly he wasn't a morning person. He had felt guilty yesterday for leaving Goten for an important phone call, but he had been waiting for it for a while now. He was sure his mom and baby sister were better company then he would have been.

Looking up at the sky, he knew he only had a couple hours until he went to work. He'd rather be sleeping right now, but he wanted to see Goten off and make sure everything was in working order.

Goten managed to keep his eyes open and looked towards Trunks. 'I hope he's not too hurt by my rejection. It's just I'm not sure I can really give him what he wants, what he truly deserves.' He thought about what Bulma had told him yesterday, and he sighed. 'I need to think about it.'

"Goten, the jet's landing," said Trunks.

Taking his seat aboard the plane, he watched as Trunks talked with the captain and crew, making sure everything was in good working order for the flight. Trunks shook their hands and smiled at his employees. When he saw Trunks walking towards him, his heart raced and there was an ache inside him as he stood up. 'Of course I don't want to leave him and go back to the university but I have to get my life straight. I don't want to be another person he feels he has to save.'

"Well you're all set," said Trunks. "I guess I'll see you when I see you Goten."

"Thanks again Trunks. I'll come and visit when I can, and I'm sor—

"You don't have to be. In a way I understand your wish to be just friends. I'm glad I haven't lost your friendship because of my confession."

"You mean too much to me to throw away a friendship that I treasure very much. You and your mother have been nothing but kind towards me."

Trunks felt Goten's arms around him and was quiet shocked at first. He was warm and solid, and he felt like home. Trunks' arms went around him to and a sense of completion came over him. He didn't want this feeling to ever end and the thought that he would never be this close to him again made him ache, but he had to let go and so he did. They didn't see the captain and crew gawking at the scene between their boss and his friend.

"Have a safe flight Goten," said Trunks as he walked away from him.

It would be a long flight for Goten, so he buckled his seat belt, and decided to get some sleep. As he closed his eyes and put his eye mask on, he could feel the sound of the plane taking off from the landing pad. Deciding to lookout the window before the Briefs' home was out of sight, he saw a smiling Trunks wave at him so he waved back as his heart skipped another beat.

Out of sight of the Briefs' home Goten slipped into the land of dreams.

The alarm clock woke Goten up the next morning to remind him that he had classes. He got up reluctantly, got dressed, brushed his teeth and hair, and headed out the door with his book bag. He had three classes today, and he hoped he could get through them today.

By the time his third class rolled around Goten didn't know if he could focus but he wasn't one to ditch a class because he didn't feel like going. He didn't know who he got his moral compass from, but he thanked god for it, or he would have been in trouble a long time ago.

He made his way to his music class and sat down. The professor had announced they would have to perform a song in front of the class for their final exam. This made Goten nervous, but he had done everything required of him of this class with success. He had a week to get over his stage fright and rehearse the song he wanted to sing.

"Have a good day," said the professor.

At this point he wanted to throw up just thinking about it but he was also hungry which was a very weird combination. After he ate the universities' dinning room food, he went back to his dorm room to complete his assignments for the day. There was one assignment left staring at him from his desk, and he suddenly felt the need to get some air.

He didn't know where he was going, but he had a feeling his feet would show him the way. He was very surprised when he ended up at the home of his foster parents, Tristan and Maya. 'What the hell am I doing here?' he thought.

"Goten?" said Maya. "What a surprise, come in," she said.

Walking into the house, he couldn't help but notice how opulent it looked. He remembered living with them in a place of filth. 'What is going on here? How can they live like this knowing what they did to me. "Ho—how can you afford this place?"

"We had some savings stored away," said Tristan as he came into the room with a smile on his face. "Glad you came Goten we hoped you would."

"Why?"

"We've told you why dear," said Maya.

"I have my real family back. I have a life. Why would you want to concern yourself with me? There's no way I could forgive you two, so I don't know why you're here."

"We're not giving up Goten. We've learned a lot being locked away, and we feel awful for how we treated you."

"It's too little too late for that. You both abused me in the worst possible way. It's a wonder I survived at all. I just keep thinking how could you abuse a child, a child you took in and claimed to love. I loved you both to, I really tried and you both broke my heart in ways you'll never know," said Goten as he began to cry. He couldn't stop as he sunk to his knees on the floor. He sensed them trying to come near him. "Stop! Don't come near me," he said as he felt himself losing control. Too exhausted to stay conscious his world turned black and he hit the floor.

Waking up in a padded room, Goten began to panic. Looking around, he could only see white and then the door came to his sight. Running towards the door, he knocked hard. At first he heard nothing but he knocked loudly again. When it didn't work he formed a ki ball and aimed it towards the door. All it did was bounce off the door and around the room until it disappeared.

"What the hell is this?" Goten screamed. "What am I doing here?"

A screen showed up on one of the walls, and he was face to face with his foster parents, and his heart sank. A sense of dread came over him but he had to brush that aside and concentrate on getting out of here.

"We're not going to lose you again," said Maya. "We did wrong by you, and we want to make it up to you. We want to be your parents again. We love you."

"So you figured locking me inside this room would convince me that you've both changed?" He sighed. "You're not my parents, and you don't love me. I don't love you so let me go. I'm never going to change my mind no matter what you do to me and why can't I escape?"

"Before your mother gave you to us, she gave us a little saiyan history lesson. What you're looking at is a saiyan proof room. Your powers won't get you out of here," said Tristan.

"We'll see about that," said Goten as he began to power up to his limit and threw a bunch of ki balls around the room only to find out nothing was happening. He had tired himself out again and dropped to the floor into unconsciousness. When he woke up, he felt a lot of pain but he also felt pressure on top of him. Looking up, his eyes widened in horror to see a very naked Tristan on top of him, moving inside his body. "NO!" Goten yelled as he pushed Tristan off of him. "You're not getting away with—he tried forming a ki ball but nothing happened. "Wh—what did you do to me?" he yelled, as he looked himself over, realizing he was naked and covered in bruises.

"You see that bracelet you're wearing. It means that you're all mine," he smirked as Goten backed away from him. "It lowers your ki to that of a regular human."

"You—you're a monster!" Goten yelled. "Ho—how could you do this to me?"

"I love you Goten, and I am not letting you go," he said as he looked over Goten's body. "I'm not finished with you yet so come back here.

"NO! I won't let you hurt me anymore. I don't care what I have to do," he said as he managed to out run Tristan.

"You can't run forever, and you have nowhere to hide. You might as well give into me, and I'll let you live."

"I'll never give into you, you sick freak! You were suppose to be my father. This is wrong on so many levels."

Tristan didn't care as he kept pursuing him. Goten became tired, but he was still moving. His body surprised him and eventually gave out. He screamed as Tristan raped him.


	24. Chapter 24

Ch 23

Trunks flew as fast as he could through the night with a Capsule Corporation ship flying to catch up to the frantic half-saiyan. Two blue eyes looked outward to see the strong face her son was trying to keep on his face. Every once in a while it would falter.

Woken up in the early morning by her worried son, she followed him without question into the darkness of the early morning. He still hadn't said why they had to go but only that they needed to go right now. She had never seen her son so dead serious in her life.

"Trunks," she said, speaking through a speaker on her ship, "where are we going?"

"China. Something's wrong. I can feel it in my soul."

"Wait a minute Goten's in—you think something bad has happened to him?"

"Yes. I'm not entirely sure what we're going to find, but I can't ignore it. At first I thought the feeling would go away but it just progressed. I know he's in danger."

"You're sure he's not dea—

"I would have felt him fade away if that was the case. No he's alive."

"Well that's a relief. Have you thought about calling Gohan? You know he would want to be there for his brother."

"I did think about it but with his wife's pregnancy so close, I thought it best that he stay with Videl. We'll update everyone when we no more information."

"It's all going to be all right Trunks. We'll find him," said Bulma.

"I know but in what state of mind?"

"He won't be alone Trunks. Whatever happened and what he's going through, his family and friends will be there for him."

"What if it's not enough?" asked Trunks.

Bulma was well aware of her son's feelings towards Goten, and she smiled sadly. "Then you'll be there to show him that the world isn't always so dark and dreary."

Trunks smiled sadly, but the pain was all to real. Sadness and hopelessness passed over him and brought him into alertness. "Mom, we have to hurry. I don't know how much time he has left before he gives up."

Bulma's eyes widened. Looking at the dashboard at her control panel, she sped up to match the speed of her son. While she was trying to fight off the nauseated feeling in her stomach, she thought about Goten. 'Hang in there kid. We're coming. Please hold on as long as you can. Wait till we get there. Don't give up!'

Left alone in the darkness and silence of his four padded walls, his cries could be heard as he held his bare body in the fetal position. The bruises and blood on his body covered some of his skin. He felt the pain between his legs and inside him, but he would not move from his position. He felt broken, but the tears running down his face told another story. He was still holding out for hope, no matter how small it was.

With the small amount of hope he had in his heart, he got up from the floor, hissed in pain, and wiped the evidence Tristan had left outside his body with his shirt. Putting on his boxers and pants proved to be painful, but he got through it. Walking around his containment room, he looked closely at the walls and anything he could find that could potentially help him get out of this prison.

Frustration settled in as he realized his search had come resulted in nothing. Sitting back on the floor, he thought about his family. 'They probably don't even know I'm gone,' he sighed. 'Who knows how long I'll be here?' He thought about his brother, Videl, and their baby, who was expected to be due any minute. 'Am I going to miss seeing my niece grow up?' He sighed. 'Then again they'll have each other. They're grief for me will pass, and mom will enjoy being a grandmother. They don't need me.'

Trunks suddenly came to mind and his heart began to hurt. 'He'd care. I all ready know that but why would he want broken and battered goods?' I can't offer him anything. I can barely love myself.' Even with these thoughts passing through his head, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Trunks. He blushed. 'Stop those thoughts right now Goten. They aren't doing you any good.' Before he could think any further, he saw Maya enter the room and close the door quickly.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Goten.

"I know my husband has always had his preference for little boys, but he's been obsessed with you ever since we brought you home. I don't know what it is about you that he likes, and I'm afraid to ask him."

"Why are you telling me this? Better question why did you stay with him?"

"I know he loves me to, but he just needs something on the side to completely fulfill his needs."

"Do you hear yourself? He doesn't love you nor does he love me. He's using us for his own selfish sick pleasure. Please Maya if any part of you loved me at all, you will let me go. I can end both our suffering here and now. Remove my bracelet and let me out of this room and I can take care of him."

He watched the wheels turn in her head, and he didn't know how long they had until he came back.

"Maya."

"All right," she said as he handed her his wrist but before she could set him free, a gun shot went off and Maya's lifeless body fell to the floor, her blood pooling around her body. Her body was then picked up by Tristan and carried out of the room, her blood trailing behind him.

"Yo—you killed your own wife!"

"Yes, sadly she was getting in the way. Her jealousy was beginning to get tiresome."

"So, you're just going to keep me here forever then?"

"We could be happy Goten," he said as he touched his face, "just you and me."

"You're crazy. That will never happen."

"Forever is a long time Goten. Someday you'll see it my way but for now lie down and take off your clothes."

"NO, I won't let you hurt me again!" he yelled.

"There's nothing you can do. You tried fighting me and look where you ended up. Now just do as I say and I won't have to beat you."

"I refuse!"

"So you're choosing by force then?"

"I don't want this! I don't want you. I don't love you. I love Tru—

Suddenly the ground shook and explosion was heard, causing Tristan and Goten to be thrown from their feet onto the ground. When the dust cleared, they both could see a light coming towards them. It became pronounced when the light appeared to be Super Saiyan Trunks and a very pissed off one at that.

"Trunks!"

Trunks looked to his beaten down friend, and his eyes softened. He was still alive, and that was all that mattered to him. When he looked to Tristan, Trunks' eyes became cold but with a rage that could rival his father's. He waisted no time and grabbed Tristan by the neck and held him up high. "Now tell me why I shouldn't snap your neck right now!" he screamed.

"Pl—please don't—

"What, hurt you? Just look what you did to the child you were suppose to love and care for you sick freak. Look at him. LOOK AT HIM!" Trunks yelled as Tristan looked Goten's way. "You were suppose to be his father, you were suppose to protect him," he said as he dropped him to the floor.

"I—I'm sorry Goten," said Tristan.

"You're not sorry," said Goten as he looked away from him.

There was a smell in the air Trunks couldn't quite decipher. It smelled kind of like Goten and Tristan. His eyes widened in horror, but it passed as he formed a ki ball, killing Tristan.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch 24

Waking up at the Briefs residence in a guest room, Goten heard the sound of cell phone go off. Rubbing the tiredness from his eyes, he answered the call. "He—hello?"

"Goten, where are you?"

"Gohan."

"Your niece was born last night. Why couldn't I get a hold of you?"

Yesterday's events flashed through Goten's mind and he felt himself tremble. "I—I'm sorry Gohan I've been busy with my assignments for finals week, and I must have crashed. Where are you?"

"We're at my house. Is everything all right? You sound weird."

"I'm fine. I think there's something going around campus but otherwise I'm just tired. I'll be over as soon as I can. Bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

Rushing to the bathroom, he stripped his clothes, got into the shower, washed himself, got out, and got dressed. Racing down the stairs, he almost got passed the kitchen when he heard his name being called.

"Goten, what are you—

"No time to talk Bulma my niece was born last night. I'm going to go see her."

"Are you sure you don't want breakfast before you go?" asked Bulma.

"No," he smiled, "but thanks for asking."

"Sweetie if you ever need to talk, you know I'm here for you. You've been through a lot the past couple days."

Goten came over to Bulma and hugged her. "Thank you," he said before he rushed off out the door and into the sky.

His excitement to see his newborn niece was almost overwhelming. He was sorry he had missed her coming into the world, but he was sure his mom had got it all on tape. He was also sure she would chew him up and spit him out for not being there. It wasn't like he could help it, and it wasn't like he was going to tell her or any of his family what happened. Today was his nieces' day anyway. The last thing he wanted to was ruin today with his problems.

He remembered last night when Trunks and Bulma had brought him home. He remembered finding the nearest shower, taking off his clothes, and cleaning off every evidence that his foster father had ever touched him. It had been followed by a medical exam by a doctor that Bulma trusted with her life. He had some bruising and tearing but nothing serious that he needed to go to the hospital. After the exam he left for bed. He could feel Trunks outside his door as he slept.

Knocking on Gohan's door, he stood back as his brother opened the door and right away he could tell something was off about his brother.

"Hey Gohan, can I see her?" asked an excited Goten.

Gohan smiled. "Sure Goten," he said as he let him. "Her name is Pan," he said as he led his little brother to the living room to see Videl sitting on the couch, rocking her child.

Goten smiled at the touching scene. He could tell how much Videl loved her baby. He just knew she would be a great mom to his niece, and he was thankful. It made him wonder if Maya ever held him and thought about taking care of him. He also thought about when his mom gave him away. Did she hold him for a while before handing him over? Was their love in his mom's eyes before he went to hell?

"Goten, are you all right?" asked Videl.

"Oh yeah sorry. My final assignments for the year have been really kicking my butt," he said as he sat beside Videl on the couch. "Can I hold her?"

Videl saw the excitement in Goten's eyes and smiled. "Of course I'm sure she would love to meet her uncle," she said as she handed her daughter to Goten. "Make sure you support her head," she said as she watched him adjust Pan to his arms. "There you go."

Goten smiled down at her, and Pan smiled back at her. "Hello Panny, I'm your uncle Goten. Sorry I missed you special day. I'm sure grandma will give me an ear full about it," he said as she laughed.

"Oh my god she laughed," said Videl. "Her first laugh! Gohan—

"Don't worry Videl I got all on my phone," said Gohan.

Goten took her little hand in his and felt her grip him. "Wow, you're strong little one, just like your parents. You know you're avery lucky girl Pan. You're going to get spoiled like nobody's business," he said as he looked at his brother and Videl. "Hey, where's mom and grandpa?"

"She wanted to celebrate Pan's day with a feast," said Gohan. "Grandpa went along to help mom."

"You're staying, right?" asked Videl.

"Of course it's Pan's day after all," he said as he looked to his small niece. "I love you Pan," he said as he felt Pan's small hand reach out for him and land on his cheek. "I'm going to take that as I love you to uncle Goten," he said as Gohan, Videl, and baby Pan laughed.

Handing Pan back to Videl for a bottle, he sat back on the couch as Gohan sat next to him. "Goten you know you can tell me anything."

"It's your daughter's day today Gohan. Please just drop it," said Goten as he got up and went outside for some air.

Goten didn't have enough time to get some air when he saw his mother's car pull up with the Ox King and a lot of groceries stacked in the backseat. Making his way over to the parked car, he was greeted by his grandpa and less than thrilled mother.

"Just where have you been young man?" asked Chichi. "I called you several times. Well?"

"I uh was working hard on my assignment mom. Finals week is almost over, and I've been studying really hard."

"Oh, that's right you'll be a Junior in college next year. Well I'm proud that you're working so hard but next time answer your phone."

"I promise mom, and I'll help carry in the groceries if you want?"

"Thank you honey that would be nice."

Watching his mother cook in Gohan's kitchen, Goten wished he was in there helping her. Instead he was relaxing on the couch watching TV. 'Well it could be worse,' he thought.

"So Goten, have you performed your song yet for your class?" asked Videl.

"Not yet. When I get back to campus later, I'll get to practicing. It's the only thing I haven't done yet?"

"You're nervous, huh?" Videl smiled.

"Yep."

"So, you have a song then?"

" _Who We Are_ by Ryan Calhoun."

"Oh I love that song! I'm sure you'll do great."

"Thanks Videl," said Goten as the crying sound of Pan filled the air.

"I better go take care of her," said Videl as she got up, leaving with his brother and the book he was reading.

Goten made himself more comfortable on the couch until he heard the news on TV that made his blood run cold.

"The Reed Residence near a university in China was blown up yesterday. The dead body of Mrs. Maya Reed was found with a gunshot to the head. The police have yet to find her husband Tristan Reed, who police suspect killed his wife and left the country," said the news reporter. "We'll have more to report later on."

"Goten, did you know about this?" asked Gohan as he looked at his brother carefully for any signs of lying.

The doorbell rang, and Goten raced to answer it to see Trunks on the other side. He wasn't surprised to see Goten.

"Hey Trunks," said Goten. "Come in," he said as Goten stood aside to let his friend in the house. "Did you come here to see Pan?"

"Yep, I don't know why but your mother didn't want anyone but family at the hospital."

"That is weird," said Goten as he closed the door.

"It's good thing to or else I might not have come to find you," said Trunks.

"I haven't had the chance to say this but thank you for coming."

"Well I've never been one to ignore my gut," he smiled.

Goten and Trunks entered the living room to see Gohan watching the news about the Reed Residence. Gohan looked at his brother and Trunks and something seemed off to him. Before he could get anywhere with them, Videl came into the room.

"Oh hi Trunks," said Videl. "You came to see Pan, right?"

"Yep."

Videl could feel the nervous air in the room and made a decision. "Goten, why don't you take Trunks to see her?"

"Sure thing Videl," said Goten as Trunks followed his friend upstairs.

"All right Gohan, what's going on?" asked Videl as she sat next to her husband on the couch.

"Goten's hiding something, and I think Trunks knows. Whatever it is, it has to do with what I've been watching on the news."

"The Reed fire. I'm not sure how tragic that is Gohan. Those people abused your brother but are you thinking Goten—

"No, I don't think he did it no matter how hurt and angry he was at them."

"So, what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, but I was about to find out when you sent them both to see Pan."

"Goten just seemed like he wanted to get out of the room. I thought I was helping."

"You were, and I'm sorry for bringing this up. It's Pan's day."

"Oh it's not like she'll notice," Videl smiled. "I'm sure your mom would throw a fit that something was ruining her granddaughter's day."

Trunks followed Goten into Pan's room to see the baby smiling up at him. He smiled back as he walked over to the crib and picked her up. Looking at her, he realized he got the same feeling when he held his baby sister Bulla. She was another person he had to protect. It only made him fight harder in his career and his life.

"Hey Pan, it's nice to meet you. I'm Trunks. I'm a friend of your dad's and uncle."

Goten smiled at the scene. He could see that look in Trunks' eyes. He was all ready thinking about how to get stronger. He shook his head. It was unfortunate that his friend had to grow up in a time where he was very young and needed to protect the people he cared about. In a way it made Goten sad. His friend had seen the people around him die, and it made him feel out of control. To gain control he had to become stronger.

"You know it's not your job to save everyone Trunks."

Trunks looked at Pan once last time and put her down in her crib to play with her toys. "Let's talk somewhere else, all right?" Slipping out Pan's window, Goten closed it behind him as they walked a few feet away.

"There's always a new threat Goten. It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"The world isn't on your shoulders anymore. Your dad, Gohan, and the other Z-fighters are here. You're not alone anymore Trunks."

"I know that, but this is my life. it's my whole life. It's all I know. You can't just ask me to let it go. This is my home, and I will protect it with every breath in my body. I have nothing else!"

"What good would it do for your mother, your sister, or your dad to see you killing yourself like this? You have a second chance of life with your family and friends, and you're blowing it right now. Most people would kill for the chance you have. Don't be stupid!"

"I know you're right, but—

"Trunks you need to chill. You're my friend, and I'm saying this because I care about your well being."

"I care about yours to Goten, and I know you're not all right. Are you going to at least tell your fam—

"No, and you're not either. I'm not ready. I'm not sure I ever will be, but I need to move on, we both do. Our pasts are driving us crazy Trunks."

"I will if you will chibi," smiled Trunks.

"Don't call me that!" Goten pouted.

"We'll see. Thanks Goten."

"Hey what are friends for?" said Goten as they headed back inside the house.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch 25

It was the last day of finals, and Goten's last day as a sophmore. Before he could leave, he had to perform the song he had practiced. Standing in front of his class, he felt the nerves filling his body. He wasn't so sure he could do this but as soon as the band behind him started the song, he knew it was no or never.

(Who We Are by Ryan Calhoun)

Goten took a deep breath, looked at the crowd before him, and knew what he had to do. He began to sing.

 _Mom and Dad_

 _Don't worry about your son_

 _I'll be ok_

 _I'll take these days one by one_

 _though the times are hard_

 _I still know where I belong_

 _I keep looking up so I can hold on_

He thought about his parents, even his father who had died before he really got to know him in his timeline.

 _For now_

 _I'll choose this life I live_

 _And for now I'll choose to take my hits_

 _Cuz at the end of the day all we have is who we are_

 _Life hurry now_

 _I'm running out of time_

 _And I'm growing weak as are these dreams that are mine_

 _Though the days are long I'm still running strong_

 _I keep looking up so I can hold on_

He thought about his life with the Reeds, and it stung him to his core. All he had at the time was his dreams and the hope that life would get better. He kept holding on.

 _For now_

 _I'll choose this life I live_

 _And for now I'll choose to take my hits_

 _Cuz at the end of the day all we have is who we are_

He thought about how the abuse was something the had learned to accept. In the end he was still Goten, he was still here. That's what mattered.

 _For now_

 _I'll choose this life I live_

 _And for now I'll choose to take my hits_

 _Cuz at the end of the day all we have is who, at the end of the day all we have is who we are_

 _At the end of the day all we have is who we are_

Coming out of his thoughts, he heard the cheers of his classmates and the smile of his professor. It made him smile.

"Thank you," said Goten as he bowed.

"Very well done Mr. Son," said his professor.

The final bell rang as Goten gathered his stuff and headed for the door. Before he could leave, his professor called out to him.

"Yes professor."

"You know I don't say this a lot, but music is your calling Mr. Son. You were a natural up there, and I know you've been struggling with stage fright."

"I know I'm getting better, but I know I still have to work a little bit harder."

"I have no doubt that you'll find success," said the professor as they walked into the hallway. "I'll see you next year Mr. Son."

Goten waved goodbye and walked the what seemed the long hallway to the exit. Outside in the fresh air, Goten smiled and then heard a beeping sound and looked to Trunks leaning against his car with a confident smile on his face, and it made Goten blush but he shook it away.

"Trunks, what are you—?"

"I thought I'd fly you home. I had some business to take care of nearby, and I thought what perfect timing."

"Cool thanks Trunks," he smiled as Trunks opened the passenger door to let his friend inside the car.

On the way to the airport Trunks smirked. "By the way you have nice singing voice."

"You heard me sing?"

"I think the whole campus heard you sing. The window was open."

"Oh," Goten blushed.

"So, what are you plans?"

"Well Baba and Roshi said it was all right to continue to stay with them and I love it over there. I don't want to overstay my welcome, so I'm planning to find a job as soon as possible so I can move out and get my own place. I have some money saved from my job on campus, but it's not enough."

"You know I can just make you a capsule home."

"I feel like you've done so much for me Trunks. Besides I need to do this."

Trunks smiled. "I understand but if you need me, then—

"I know so what have you been up to?"

"Well I tried to chill like you said. I cut back my hours at Capsule to spend more time with my family, mostly Bulla. Mom and dad have been spending a lot more time together since she was born. It's been fun taking care of her."

"I can imagine."

"I tried the club scene, but it's not for me. I even got a few phone numbers, but I turned them down."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Trunks."

"I know. I just thought I owed it to you to tell you the truth."

"I—I wouldn't know how to love you Trunks."

Trunks smiled sadly. "You know I never thought I would feel this way about anyone. It wasn't in my plan. I didn't really have one accept to fight and protect the earth. I never looked towards the future because I didn't believe I had one. Things change. I'm not asking you to love me. I'm asking you to give me the chance to show you how much I love you."

Goten gripped his knees. 'God he sure knows how to charm a guy,' he sighed. "I—I'm scared," he said as he risked a glance at his friend.

"I know what you've been through and the last thing I want to do is force you into something you don't want. Just think about it. You don't have to answer right now."

"I promise I'll think about it Trunks."

He didn't have to look at Trunks to know he was smiling. He couldn't help but smile as well. He wasn't sure what the future held for him, but he knew he would always have Trunks.


	27. Chapter 27

Ch 26

Goten was smiling ear to ear as he opened the sliding door to the deck of his capsule home. It had taken him months and his job at the bakery at Hercule city to buy his home, but it was well worth the wait. Today was the day of his house warming party, and Goten knew he would be putting his cooking skills to good use.

After he had breakfast, he started cooking the dishes he had in mind. It would undoubtably take most of the day, but he was happy to do it. The kitchen was alive with heavenly smells that made Goten smile. It felt right to be in the kitchen. Before he could stir one of the pots on the burner, a knock cam to the door.

"Videl," he said and smiled at his baby niece in her arms, "what are you doing here? The party isn't until 7PM."

"Well Gohan has some work he has to get done before he comes here and Pan was making too much noise. I would have gone to your mother's, but she was having friends over."

"Come in and make yourself at home. You can look around if you want, but I have to get back to the kitchen."

"I knew I smelled something good," said Videl as she joined Goten in the kitchen. "Wow, that's a lot of pots."

"I know," he smiled. "I had this big kitchen designed, so I could have multiple burners."

"Well," she said as she took out Pan's carrier and sat her in it, "that's great. You look very happy Goten."

"I am," he said as Videl placed Pan in the carrier on the couch facing the kitchen. She fell asleep instantly.

"So, who else have you invited to your little house warming party?"

"Mom, Gohan, grandpa, the Briefs family, the Z fighters, Roshi, and Baba."

"And you're sure you've made enough food?"

"Yep," he smiled.

"Well I think I'll take a look around," said Videl. "Watch your niece."

"Sure no problem," he said as he covered the warm pots, turned off the stove, and let the food simmer in their juices.

Sitting on the couch next to his sleeping niece, he smiled at the beautiful forrest view the clear sliding door offered. This was the life. He felt happier then he ever had felt in a long time. It was times like these he thought about the conversation he had with Trunks a few months ago. Today he had a decision for the Capsule Corporation President.

Videl helped Goten set up the food buffet on his spacious deck outside. The long white clothed table held a long row of food. The tables and chairs were also set up outside and by the time they were done, they smiled as the doorbell rang.

Going back inside, Videl rested with Pan on the couch as Goten answered the door, greeting all his guests. He smiled at all the familiar faces and let everyone look around the place for a while until Goten announced dinner. Food, drinks, and good times filled were shared among friends and family.

"You've really done well for yourself little brother," said Gohan, who was sitting across from him.

"Well it wasn't easy that's for sure. I had to work long hours at the bakery and now I'm exhausted," he smiled.

"I was worried for a second that you were working too hard honey," said Chichi as the Ox King laughed.

"I know your worried mom, but I'm doing well on my own. I'm responsible, and I know how to look out for myself."

"The food is great, isn't it?" asked Videl.

"Yeah wow I can't believe you cooked all this," said Gohan. "I guess that university has taught you something," he smiled.

"You're going to be a junior next year, right?" asked the Ox King.

"Yep," Goten smiled.

"Honey I really wish you had something more stable to fall back on," said Chichi.

"Being a chef is a stable job mom," said Goten.

"Well if that's the case why not just forget the music degree and get a business degree?" asked Chichi.

"I appreciate your suggestion, but I love music. I know what I'm doing, and I'd appreciate it if you never bring up my education again," said Goten as he got up and walked away from the table.

He went back to the buffet to get more food. As he poured some food onto a plate, he sensed a presence beside him and smiled.

"Hello Goten."

"Hi Bulma, having a good time?"

"It's a nice party sweetie. You should be very proud. The food is great, you have a nice job at the bakery in Hercule city, and the house you bought was built by your very best friend Trunks," she smiled before she made her way back to her table.

The food was gone, but conversation was still going on whether it was inside or outside the house. Some people had said their goodbyes to Goten before they left. His family had left and the Z fighters had gone as well. The Briefs family was all the was left.

Bulma, Vegeta, and baby Bulla were relaxing in the living room while Trunks walked into the kitchen to see Goten putting his dishes into the dishwasher, shutting the door, and putting the dishwasher on.

"So, you built my house?"

Trunks smiled. "I thought that might come up. I wanted to make sure your vision came to life."

"You did a great job, thanks Trunks."

"You're welcome Goten," he said as he noticed Goten looking down at his own shoes. "Is something wrong?"

"Maybe we should talk outside," said Goten.

"Ok," Trunks said as his parents watched the two leave the house. Trunks followed Goten to the biggest tree he had ever seen. "Whoa," he said as Goten smiled at his reaction.

"I had the same reaction to. This tree has been standing for a lot years now."

"I can tell, so what's going on Goten? Why did you want to talk outside?"

"I—he breathed. "I thought this would be easier to say. I just well I'm feeling kind of nervous."

"Don't worry it looks good on you," Trunks smirked as he caused his friend to blush. "Just take a deep breath in and then out and tell me what's on your mind."

Goten closed his eyes, took a breath in, and then too a breath out as he noticed Trunks staring at him. Goten smiled at the lavender-haired demi-saiyan. "I love you to."

Trunks was thrown off by his confession because he didn't expect it. He thought whenever his friend would tell him his answer, he would have rejected him. He didn't think Goten would accept his confession.

"Uh Trunks, are you—?" Before he could say anymore, Trunks' lips were on his in a rough and passionate kiss that threw Goten off. He managed to find his balance as Trunks' arms held onto his waist. His arms hung from Trunks' neck.

Goten responded to the kiss and was thrown off once again with Trunks' tongue in his mouth. It felt oddly nice, so Goten moved his tongue inside of Trunks' as well when Trunks' grip on his waist tightened and Goten wound up pressed up against the tree. Before both saiyans knew it, they were dry humping under the tree. Their moans and grunts filled the air around them as their bodies grew hot with desire. Goten was loving the feeling but was scared by it as he moved away from Trunks. Trunks looked at him and understood as they walked back towards the house hand in hand.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch 27

It was all Trunks could think about the next day. When he left Capsule Corporation for the day, he decided to fly home and day dream. As he landed in the backyard, a ki ball head right for him that he barely dodged.

"Hey, what was that for father?" asked Trunks.

"You're distracted son. A saiyan warrior should always be aware of his surroundings."

"That's a great lesson and all, but I'm not in the mood for surprise attacks."

"Very well. I assume you are distracted from yesterday. What were you and kakarott's second brat talking about?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with father."

"It concerns me if it interferes with your training Trunks."

"It won't," said Trunks as he smiled. "Besides isn't mom a distraction for you?" he smirked.

"I like to think of your mother as a positive distraction," said Vegeta as he joined Trunks in entering the house.

The robots were making dinner in the kitchen as Bulma played with Bulla in the living room. As soon as Vegeta and Trunks came into the living room, Bulla stopped what she was doing and reached out her little hands towards her father, who picked her up instantly.

Bulma smiled at the scene until she looked at her first born. "So, how was work?" she asked.

"Fine but I'm pretty sure that's not what you wanted to ask me."

"You're too smart for your own good sometimes sweetie."

"So?"

"You and Goten were outside yesterday for a while."

"We were just hanging out and talking."

"Sweetie you seem happier. On the card ride home yesterday you couldn't stop smiling."

Trunks was very aware that his father was still in the room. He could practically feel his father's curiosity, but he couldn't risk telling his father yet. He didn't know how he would react and what would happen to Goten. They hadn't even discuss telling their families.

"It was just nice to see my best friend so happy. After everything he has been through, he's really turned his life around," he said as he could tell by the look in his mother's face that she didn't buy his excuse.

After dinner Trunks decided to go visit Goten. He took off like a rocket from his house and ended up at Goten's place in no time. Landing on his back deck, he walked up to the sliding door, seeing a large teared cake in his view with no Goten in sight. Once he saw Goten pop his head up from the oven, he smiled and knocked on the door.

Goten smiled as he saw his boyfriend on the deck, waiting to be let in. Sliding the door open, he let Trunks in and locked the door behind him. "Hey Trunks," he said as he watched the lavender-haired man stare at the cake.

"Looks like you've been busy."

"Yeah, I'm just practicing my baking skills."

"And you decided to make a huge cake in your kitchen?"

"Yep," Goten smiled. "It's a four teared cake covered in vanilla buttercream, and the cake is chocolate almond cake. I've also got marble cupcakes in the oven that are baking, and I'm using the same buttercream for the frosting."

"Wow. Well the cake looks good," Trunks said as she got a closer look at the cake.

"Thanks," Goten said as he got a knife out of the drawer and a plate out of the cupboard. Cutting a slice of cake, he put down before Trunks with a fork. "You can have some if you want but let me know what you think."

"Sure thing," Trunks said as he sat down and tasted the cake. Trunks smiled in pure delight as the cake hit his taste buds. "Wow, that's amazing chibi. It's so moist and decadent."

Goten blushed. "I'm glad you like it," he said as the timer went off, signaling the cupcakes were done. Bending down, Goten opened the oven door, took them out, and set them on the counter as he turned off the oven. Looking towards the empty plate, Goten smiled and then looked to see Trunks taking bites from the four teared cake. "Wow, I guess you're really hungry."

"Well it's so good. Have you even tried the cake?"

Goten took a fork out of one of the drawers and sunk his fork into the cake. Taking a bite, he smiled ear to ear. "Wow, I didn't even know I could make something this good. I mean I know I'm a good cook, but I thought baking would be a lot harder."

"Well you make it look effortless. I imagine this is what heaven tastes like," he said as he looked at Goten. "Well I mean besides being with you."

"You'd say anything to get to my cake," said Goten as he stood next to his sitting boyfriend and caressed cheek. Leaning into him, their lips met and Trunks' arms went around his waist.

When their lips separated, Trunks looked into Goten's eyes. "Can I stay the night?" asked Trunks as he felt Goten slipping through his fingers. "On the couch," he said as he could sense that put Goten at ease. His hands caressed Goten's face. "You know I would never hurt you Goten. Chibi I love you," he said as Goten hugged him tight.

Trunks woke up on the couch to see the sunshine thought the sliding door window. The view was beautiful. 'I could get use to this,' he said as he sat up on the couch and pulled the covers away from his clad in only boxers body. Standing up, he stretched his muscles as Goten came into the room. Trunks thought he felt a wave of desire coming from his boyfriend, and he smiled as he put his pants on and turned to face Goten. "Good morning."

"Morning," said Goten as he started breakfast.

After breakfast the two demi-saiyans cuddled on the couch, watching the view. Goten's head lied on Trunks' bare chest as Trunks' arm was around his body. The silence was nice but something was on Trunks' mind.

"Hey chibi."

"Yes Trunks."

"When do you think we should tell our families about us?" he asked as he felt Goten tense in his arms. "I know my dad and your mom will be the hardest to tell, but I don't want to hide from this. I'm not ashamed of us."

"I'm not either Trunks. I just hope we don't get yelled at."

"Well that's a distinct possibility with your mom. With my dad I—I'm not sure how he'll respond."

"Yeah your dad is scary but he loves you."

What Goten said made him think. His father had never told him that he loved him, but Goten seemed to know with certainty. "How do you know?" he asked as Goten looked up at him.

"Your mom told me she saw him holding you as a baby, and he said it to you. Now I just think it's in the way he looks at you when you're not looking. He's proud of what you've accomplished."

Trunks leaned down and kissed Goten's forehead. "Thank you chibi."

"Well I know how much your family means to you. I'm just being honest. So, tomorrow we tell our families?"

"All right," smiled Trunks as Goten brought his face down into a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to Trunks. So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Trunks smirked. "Oh I can think of a few things," he said making his boyfriend blush. "You're so adorable chibi," he said as their foreheads touched.

"I—I um Trunks we need to talk about a few things before we take our relationship to an intimate level. I—I mean sex."

"I knew what you meant chibi. I'm not rushing into anything with you. I just like to tease you because I like to see you blush."

"Oh well ok," he said Goten as he sat up with his hands in his lap.

"Take a breath Goten," Trunks said.

"I—I'm not exactly sure when the sexual abuse started, but I remember him coming into my room when I was 4 or 5 years old at night when I was sleeping. I woke up and saw him and asked him what he was doing in my room, and he said I want to make you feel good. Before I knew it, my pants were down, and he was stroking me and then sucked me. At the time I didn't know it was bad but I learned it was. I couldn't stop him, and he continued to molest me for years. I didn't know what else to do. I felt I had no one to turn to, and I figured on some level that he cared about me. He didn't. It was all about his pleasure, and he didn't care that I was in pain. He was suppose to be my father, but he let me down in every way possible."

"When I entered my teen years, I think that's when the abuse got more brutal then when it started. His wife wouldn't allow him to have sex with me, so he let out his frustrations by beating me until I was unconscious or not feeding me for days at a time. He would still touch me, but I had to touch him to," said Goten as he felt like he wanted to throw up. "I felt so degraded and used that afterwards I would runaway from the house and find a place to cry. When I saw you that day at the market, I felt connected to you right away. I didn't know what it was, but I ran away. I found out the day my foster father and mother got arrested that he planned to kill his wife and finally claim me as his lover."

"When he locked me in that room, I guess he kind of got what he wanted," said Goten as he started to cry. He felt Trunks' strong arms bring him into his embrace. "I—I tried to fight him, but that stupid ki bracelet—and I didn't want to. I don't know how many times he ra—He felt Trunks hold him tighter.

"You're safe now chibi. He can't hurt you anymore, and I just want you to know I would kill that guy again. I have no regrets."

Goten smiled sadly in his arms as he relaxed against his shoulder. "I want to be able to give myself to you completely without fear."

"You have to know I would never hurt you the way that bastard did."

"I know," he said as he came out of his boyfriend's embrace and wiped the tears from his face.

"It kills me that he hurt you that way. Is there anything I can do?"

Goten took Trunks' hand in his. "You've all ready done so much for me. I'm so grateful to have you in my life."

"I feel the same way. I love you chibi."

"I love you to Trunks."

They held each other on the couch in silence once again, but it was a silent contentment. They had each other and nothing else mattered right now. Tomorrow would be another day, a day full of unknowns.


	29. Chapter 29

Ch 28

"I—I think I'm going to throw up Trunks."

"You're not alone in this chibi. We're a team. We can do this. Besides it's just Gohan and his family. How bad could their reaction be?"

"I guess you're right," Goten said as he took a breath in and then out before knocking on Gohan's door.

The door opened and a smiling Videl holding a smiling Pan greeted the two young men. "Hello boys," she said, "please come in," she said as she closed the door behind her. "So, what brings you two by?" asked Videl as she sat down on the couch and put Pan on the floor to play with her toys.

"Is Gohan going to be home soon?"

"He should be home any minute," said Videl as she heard the sound of the keys turn the lock and in walked Gohan. "Wow what great time!" exclaimed Videl. "Goten has something he wants to tell us."

"Oh?" said Gohan as he hung up his jacket and placed his suitcase down and joined his wife, child, brother, and Trunks in the living room. "What's going on Goten? Is this about what happened at the Reed home?"

"No. I have no idea what happened. What I have to say is good news," he said as he grabbed Trunks' hand in his own and felt Trunks squeeze his hand. "Trunks and I are in love with each other," he said as his little niece clapped her hands and laughed. Goten smiled at Pan.

Videl got up and smiled. "This is great news," she said as the boys got up and hugged her. She stood back and looked at the couple. "I wish you both happiness, and you're both so cute together anyway.

"Thanks Videl," said Trunks.

"Yeah it means a lot to us," he said and then looked to his brother.

"It's going to be hard Goten, do you know that? Do you know what you're getting into?"

"I know Gohan but what do you mean what I'm getting myself into?"

"You're dating the President of Capsule Corporation. Trunks is a very popular figure. Can you handle it when your relationship becomes public?"

"I know what Trunks is, and I know what he does. I also know who he is inside, and there's no one and nothing that will stop me from loving him or being with him."

Gohan was moved by what his brother was saying and then his mother and grandpa came in the door.

"Goten! It's so great to see you," said Chichi as she hugged him.

"How's living in your capsule home?" asked the Ox King.

"It's great."

"So, what brings you by?" asked Chichi. "You missed my cooking, didn't you?" she smiled.

"I have, but that's not the reason I'm here," said Goten as his older brother got up and stood beside his brother.

"Don't tell her," he whispered in his ear.

"Why?" Goten whispers back to his brother.

"Trust me we'll talk about this later."

"I—all right. Well mom I wanted to spend some time with Pan. I know I'll be starting school again as a junior in a few months, and I don't want her to forget about me."

"I don't think that's possible," said Trunks.

Goten felt flustered and touched at the same time by his boyfriend's words. "Thanks Trunks."

"Hey Trunks can I talk to you in private for a minute," said Gohan.

"Uh sure Gohan," he said as he followed him outside.

"Huh, I wonder what they have to talk about?" asked Chichi.

"You and me both," said Goten.

"You know Goten your grandfather and I have been talking, and we think it would be great if you moved your capsule home here. You will still have your independence, but you're close to your family. Doesn't that sound wonderful?"

"Uh well can I think about it?"

"Goten, you know very well it doesn't reflect good on the family if you're living on your own without being married," said the Ox King.

"I'm sorry grandpa, but I make my own decisions. I'm happy, and you both should be happy for me. Isn't that what parents are suppose to do, support their children?"

"Yes Goten," smiled Videl. "That's exactly what they're suppose to do," she said as she picked up her daughter in her arms. "Now take Pan and go play with her in her room."

"It would be my pleasure Videl," he said as he took Pan into his arms and walked away with a happy, giggling baby.

Trunks didn't like the silence of his mentor but waited nonetheless. He could tell he was thinking hard about what he wanted to say, and Trunks could be patient. It was taking too long for his liking.

"Gohan?"

"This isn't a good idea Trunks. My brother is fragile, and he's been through a lot. I'm not sure a relationship is what he needs right now."

"It's not like I forced him to be in a relationship with me Gohan. I gave him a long time to think about it. If he didn't want to be with me, I would have respected that and continued my friendship with him."

"I don't want to see him get hurt again and if my mother knows about your relationship, she will find a way to end it Trunks. She won't approve and neither will my grandpa. I'm warning you as a friend, it won't end well for Goten."

"You know I don't think you give him enough credit. He is stronger than you think he is, and—

"You clearly don't know my mother Trunks. She will make him feel like being with you is wrong and unnatural. I don't want to see my brother torn down like that."

"It's up to Goten what he wants Gohan. I won't make him either and if you think me breaking up with him won't hurt him, then you would be sadly mistaken. I love your brother, and I won't apologize for it."

"I know you love my brother Trunks. I've known for a while now because I know you."

"Then you know I'm not giving him up unless he wants me to let him go. It's in your brother's hands now."

"Between you and me Trunks I do approve. I think you two would make a great couple. I never cared about sexual preference. I think happiness and love in the end is all that matters."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Trunks as he smirked.

"Whatever decision my brother makes, I'll always be here for both of you. That won't change."

"Thanks Gohan."

"I'm sure Videl would say the same thing."

Trunks smiled. "Your brother loves me to you know."

"I know. He's more obvious then you are," Gohan smiled.

"I want to be with him forever Gohan," he said as he felt his mentor's hand on his shoulder.

Gohan was thrown off by what he said and hoped things worked out for the best.

Videl saw Gohan and Trunks come back into the house. She could tell they had some kind of understanding. She walked over to her fiancee and Trunks and smiled. "Glad you two didn't kill each other out there," she joked.

"Well mom would have been furious for one thing," said Gohan.

"Yeah but your ego would have been bruised when I'd wipe the floor with you," said Trunks to Gohan.

"Whatever you say Trunks. Hey Videl, is Goten with Pan?"

"Yep I swear every now and then I hear her laugh. I didn't even know she could laugh so much."

Gohan smiled. "I'm going to go talk to him," he said as he left the room.

"Now, where is he going?" asked Chichi as she entered the room and she looked at Trunks. "Trunks, what's going on?"

"It's personal Chichi," said Trunks.

"You know I don't like secrets," she said.

"Don't worry Chichi I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," said Videl.

"Well all right. So, when are you and my son planning to get married?" asked Chichi.

"We'll talk about all the plans during dinner," said Videl as Chichi smiled.

"I better get back to the kitchen. Dinner isn't going to finish itself."

Trunks looked from Chichi to Videl. "It seems like she's rushing you and Gohan to get married."

"She would have liked Gohan and I to get married while I was still pregnant with Pan, but my pregnancy was up and down. I just needed to concentrate on taking care of myself."

"My mom felt that way with me. I was a very chaotic pregnancy for her, and my grandparents wanted her to marry my father because it didn't look good to them or the media. She ignored everyone else and concentrated on herself."

"Your parents are still not married, right?"

"No, and I always wondered about that. I mean they're not the most conventional people."

"They are quite a pair," Videl laughed as Trunks smiled. "So, how's Bulla doing?"

"She's grown quite an attachment to my father. My mom finds it adorable," he said as Chichi rushed back into the room.

"Trunks, are you staying for dinner?"

Gohan walked into Pan's room to see his brother sitting on the rocking chair, rocking his daughter to sleep. She looked very peaceful to Gohan, and he smiled. It reminded him of his father who had that kind of effect on people, making them feel at peace. He watched as his brother got up, carefully placed Pan in the crib, and kissed her forehead before turning to see Gohan.

"Hey Gohan," Goten whispered.

"We need to talk," said Gohan as he followed Goten out of his daughter's room, closing the door quietly behind him.

They went into the guest room, and Gohan closed the door as Goten sat on the bed. Gohan sat beside him.

"So, you talked to Trunks?" said Goten.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I like him for you Goten. I really do—

"But?"

"Mom is not going to like the news Goten and neither will grandpa."

"So, you want me to keep my mouth shut about me and Trunks' relationship?"

"No, it's up to you Goten to decide what you want to do. You kind of have a sense of how mom likes to butt into our business. She will tell you to your face how wrong she thinks you are for being with Trunks. Words can hurt Goten, and I'm afraid you'll get hurt. Trunks will also be in the line of fire. She won't hesitate to put him down in front of you."

"Why would she do such a thing Gohan?"

"Mom had this expectation for me when I was born. I was going to go to school, get my education, start a career, get married and start a family. Ironically these are things I wanted to. A part of me will always enjoy fighting but it was never my dream. It was always something I had to do. Now that mom has you back she's probably thinking about your future and how she wants the same life for you."

"I don't want your life Gohan, no offense. It's not like she can force me into this person she wants me to be."

"None taken. No, she can't force you. Now you have to decide if you want to be with Trunks, tell mom about the relationship, and deal with the consequences afterwards."

"I've fought all my life Gohan. I've fought to stay alive in an abusive home because I had hope, and I had dreams I wanted to make come true. Now I'm here with my real family and my boyfriend and he's wonderful and I can't picture my life without him."

Gohan smiled. "Then you know what you have to do little brother. You have to tell mom," he said as he gave Goten a hug for support.

"Well it's about time you two got here. Dinner's ready," said Chichi as Gohan and Goten joined their mother grandpa, Videl, and Trunks at the table to eat.

"Sorry mom. Goten and I had some brotherly things to discuss," said Gohan.

"Wow mom everything tastes so good," said Goten.

"Thank you Goten," she smiled. "So, what were you and your brother talking about?"

Goten put his utensil down and wiped his mouth. "I have something to tell you and grandpa," he said as he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. "I've been seeing someone and—

"Oh my kami who is she?" asked an excited Chichi. "You'll have to bring her by the house, so I can meet her. Oh of course I'll have to meet her parents and—

"Mom calm down," said Gohan. "Let Goten speak."

"Oh sorry honey I just go so excited."

"I'm in love, and you all ready know the parents. Mom, Trunks and I are in love with each other." The room was silent, and Goten felt Trunks' hand find his under the table and squeeze it. While Goten was smiling on the outside, he felt sick on the inside. The silence was killing him and the certainty of what would happen next was frightening, so he risked speaking. "Mom?"

"How do you know you're in love with him?" asked Chichi.

He was thrown off by her question. He thought she would curse him out and tell him to leave the house and never come back. "It comes from inside me mom. It's hard to explain, but he's always been there for me. He takes care of me, and he knows who I am inside. It's cheesy, but he completes me mom. He makes me happy. I'm asking you to accept us, to accept me. I'm your son, and I love you. Please—

"No more of this nonsense Goten," said the Ox King. "This is something I can't accept. I—it's just disgusting!"

"It's not disgusting you're just a close minded old man!" exclaimed Goten.

"Goten! Don't speak to your grandfather like that. He's just worried about you and with good reason honey. You just got out of an abusive situation."

"Says the woman who put him there!" seethed Trunks.

"I admit to my mistakes, but you are the biggest one my son will ever make in his life!"

"You couldn't be more wrong mother. The biggest mistake was me coming back here and expecting to be accepted and loved without conditions."

"GET OUT!" yelled Chichi as the two demi-saiyans rushed out of the house and took off into the sky, never looking back.


	30. Chapter 30

Ch 29

They had flown back to Goten's home without a word. Goten went into his room, closed the door and lied down. He watched his own silent tears fall upon the mattress for a while before he closed his eyes. His brother was right, her words did hurt him, but he had made his choice. There was no going back now.

The door opened to his room, and he opened his eyes to see the two sadden blue eyes of his boyfriend. He sat next to his lying body, bent down, and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Goten."

"For what?" he asked. "You didn't do anything wrong," he sighed. "I—I just wasn't expecting to feel this hurt."

"It always hurts to find out the people who are suppose to love you don't support you."

"Vegeta?"

"I'm still going to tell him and mom. I haven't changed my mind but maybe we should wait a while until you're feeling more up to it."

"We should do it tomorrow Trunks," said Goten as he sat up.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't think it could get much worse then my mother and grandfather tearing me down."

"I don't know. My dad can be pretty unpredictable."

"Well I'm sure your mom will be ecstatic."

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, you know I'm pretty ecstatic myself."

Goten wiped the dried tears on his face. "Really, why?"

"Well because I have you," he said as he took his hand in his, "and I promise never to hurt you chibi."

Goten blushed. "I love you Trunks," he said as he kissed him softly on the mouth. He pulled away for second to look into the lovely blues of his boyfriend's eyes before moving his lips against his in a passionate kiss.

Before Trunks knew it, he was lying flat on his back on Goten's bed. Looking up at his boyfriend, who was straddling his waist, he was conflicted. He felt some anxiety for some reason he couldn't explain, but he also wanted the young saiyan above him. "Goten?"

"I think I'm moving too fast. I—

"It's all right chibi," he smiled as he reached up and caressed his warm cheek. "Can I at least sleep here tonight?" he asked as Goten nodded. Trunks held his chibi close to him.

Trunks opened the door to his home with his key, and Goten followed right behind him. It seemed so peaceful to Trunks so early in the morning. Looking behind him, he noticed his boyfriend wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry chibi I guess my nerves got the best of me."

"I'm sure no one's up yet accept maybe your dad Trunks," said Goten as he walked passed him and into the kitchen. "Maybe I can make your family some breakfast, you know to soften the blow."

Trunks sat at one of the stools in the kitchen while Goten gathered what he needed to make a big breakfast. "You sure you have the energy?"

"Yeah I'm sure once I get started, I'll wake up some."

Trunks watched as his boyfriend cooked. It was hypnotic in a way and not just because he was checking him out. There was a fluidity to his movements that he swore he was made of magic. He smiled as he felt his eyes closing and before he knew it, he was out cold.

Trunks was suddenly awoken by the clapping and giggles of his little sister. Her face was right in his, and he smiled as she played with his hair. "Hey Bulla," he said. "How did you get here?"

"Your mom brought her out once she smelled breakfast cooking. She put her down and went to get dressed. I've been watching her while you were sleeping."

Trunks stretched his arms and put them down by his sides as Goten put plates of food on the table. Trunks' eyes bugged out. "Wow, that is a lot of food."

"Well there are saiyans living under this roof after all."

Trunks smiled. "Well it looks great and I'm starving," said Trunks.

"Don't even think about it. We're waiting for your parents."

"Is there a reason we need to be here besides the beautiful breakfast you made?" asked Bulma as she sat down beside her baby daughter.

Goten blushed. "Well uh—

"Obviously they have something important to tell us. Tell me Goten did you make the food to soften the blow?" asked Vegeta.

"No of course not I—

"Father quit it your making him feel uncomfortable."

Breakfast was done and Bulma and Vegeta were waiting for the two demi-saiyans to talk. Vegeta was becoming agitated at the continual silence until he just blew up. "I'm sorry were you waiting for an invitation to speak or what!" yelled Vegeta.

"Vegeta, calm down," said Bulma. "Whatever you have to tell us, we'll understand."

"Mom, dad I'm in love with Goten. We're together and—

"Oh my god I'm so happy!" exclaimed Bulma as she looked to her baby daughter. "Your brother has a boyfriend," she said as Bulla clapped happily any giggled. Bulma brought them both into a hug and stood back to look at the couple. "I just know you'll both be so happy together."

"Thanks Bulma," smiled Goten. "I wish my mom and grandpa had a better reaction to the news."

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry."

Trunks looked to his father, who hadn't said anything. He looked like he was deep in thought, and he couldn't tell what his father was thinking which was dangerous. "Father?"

"Vegeta," said Bulma.

Vegeta watched as Trunks took Goten's hand in his. He could see just from the gesture how much his son cared about Goten. Looking into his son's eyes, he realized Trunks had been looking at him, looking for the approval he so desired from him.

"I can see that you love him son and that you'd protect him with every breath in your body. It's admirable. It's what a true saiyan would do for their mate, and there weren't that many that I felt were truly saiyan on my home planet. Although same saiyan mating was not allowed, you are my son and I accept you the way you are."

"Wow, I think that's the most words you've ever said in one day," said Bulma as she smiled.

"Thank you father I know it probably wasn't easy for you to say."

Goten let out a sigh of relief and smiled. It was nice to hear Vegeta say such nice things about his boyfriend. He couldn't help but think of his own father. 'I hope your proud of me dad,' he thought as he looked up to the ceiling.

"I'm sure he is Goten," said Trunks.

"All right enough of this!" exclaimed Vegeta. "It's time to train so find some clothes and meet me in the gravity room, both of you."

"Well there goes my plan of going back home and going back to sleep," said Goten as he followed Trunks upstairs.

Trunks smiled. "Sorry chibi you're practically a part of my family now and odds are he'll demand you train," said Trunks as Goten followed him into his room. Looking through his clothes, he handed Goten some clothes and he dressed in the bathroom.

"Ow! I ache in places I didn't even know I had," said Goten as he walked back upstairs with Trunks.

"You'll get use to it, so you can take my shower and I'll use one of the guest room showers. I just want to grab some clothes."

"Is there a reason you don't want to use your own shower?"

"You're the guest, and I was just being a good host."

"Uh huh," Goten smiled.

"Just what are you implying chibi?" he smirked.

"You get some kind of pleasure of me showering in your bathroom."

"Maybe," said Trunks as he grabbed some clothes, "but you'll never know for sure," he said as he disappeared out of the room.

The man made his heart race like crazy, and he thought about him while he showered. He was so overwhelmed with his thoughts of the lavender-haired man that he found himself masturbating quiet intensely. When he came in the shower, he kneeled down on the floor to catch his breath while the water washed away what he had done.

Coming out of the shower fresh and clean, Goten was blushing like mad. 'Oh man I can't believe I did that. I hope no one heard me.' He dressed quickly and relaxed on Trunks' bed and before he knew it, he was asleep.

"Goten?" He said as he watched his chibi's eyes open, and he smiled.

"I fell asleep," he said as he sat up.

"I'll take you home," said Trunks as Goten stood up.

"Thanks Trunks," he smiled.

Bulma and Bulla saw the two demi-saiyans off as Trunks took off in his hover car. He relaxed and enjoyed the scenery around them as he drove. "Well that went better then expected, huh chibi?"

"Yeah," Goten said as he looked out the window. "I'm happy your family was so accepting and in a way I'm not surprised."

"I'm sorry about your mom and grandpa. Maybe someday they'll—

"I don't think they will. I've made my bed and now I have to lie in it. I have no regrets," said Goten as he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Neither do I chibi," he smiled back as his hand reached out to Goten's and handle it strongly.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch 30

"I go back to the university in two months," said Goten, who was having lunch with his brother in the city.

"I wish you, mom and grandpa could patch things up before you go back."

"I'm not sure that's possible. Like you said mom can be hurtful. I won't stand there and listen to her verbal abuse."

"Let me talk to her Goten. Maybe—

"No. I think time is what they need to realize I'm not giving up Trunks for some life plan they have in mind for me."

"You're stronger than all of us, aren't you little brother?"

"I'm not so sure. Some days are harder then others Gohan, but I guess that's life."

"Trunks believes your strong, and he's not wrong about most things."

Goten smiled. "There's a first time for everything."

"Don't give up Goten things may be hard for you now but you'll get through it. Your family is here for you, Trunks and his family are here for you. You're not alone."

"You heard the man," said a female voice.

"Videl?" said Goten as he saw his smiling niece in her mother's arms.

"We love you Goten," smiled Videl.

"You heard Videl," said Gohan as he stood by his wife and child.

"I love you all to," said Goten.

Videl smiled as Pan's little arms waved in the air towards Goten. "You want to hug your uncle, don't you sweetie?" she said as she handed her over to his uncle. She watched as her little daughter's hand held onto his chest. "You know she takes a real liking to you Goten."

"It kind of reminds me of when I was born," said Gohan. "Mom said when dad held me, it was like I was at peace. I was calm. She's calmer with you then any of us."

"Do you talk to her about dad?"

"Of course," he smiled. "It makes for great material during story time."

Goten smiled. "Pan's got a great dad," he said as his brother hugged him, careful not to squish Pan.

The end of the day was drawing near and Trunks was happy to leave Capsule Corporation for the day. He was tired, and he just wanted to eat and get some well deserved sleep. Walking up the pathway to the front door of his house, Trunks let himself in the house to see his parents and sister relaxing in the living room in front of the TV.

Bulma handed Bulla over to Vegeta and got up, following her son into the kitchen. She watched as he sat down at the table. She heated up the food made by the robots, and the placed the plates in front of him. "You're working hard."

"Is it really much of a surprise?" he asked as he took a few bites off his plates.

"No," she smiled. "Your grandfather would be proud Trunks. He really would."

"Thanks mom."

"You sound kind of somber. What's going on?"

"I just worry about Goten. It's not fair you know. He survives one hell just to gone into another."

"You mean Chichi?"

"And his grandfather. They're too honest with their opinions if you ask me, and I'm sure they'll continue to give them whether their wanted or not."

"You have to be Goten's rock Trunks. You stand by him and defend your relationship until your throats are raw if need be."

"I assume you're speaking from experience."

"Yep," she smiled. "Your grandparents took almost every opportunity to tell me what a bad idea it was to get involved with Vegeta. I didn't listen of course, and I followed my heart. They came around when they found out I was pregnant with you. They began to see glimpses in him that proved he was worth it. Of course they're not as intense as Chichi is but I didn't give up."

"I didn't plan on it," smirked Trunks.

"I can see how much you love him sweetie," she said as they heard the loud laughter of Bulla fill the room.

Walking into the living room, they saw an amusing site. Goten in his bakery outfit with flour and frosting stains all over him. He was holding a big, pink bakery box filled with baked goods. He bowed. "Sorry for the state I'm in but I made it in time to deliver your order."

"Thank you Goten," smiled Bulma as she took the box from him and handed him a tip for his services. "Is this your last delivery?"

"Yep."

"Well you can feel free to shower and change before you go back home."

Goten came down the stairs fresh and clean in a skin tight, muscle shirt and baggy pants. It was the only thing left in a box of Trunks' old things that fit him. He felt slightly exposed but tried to act like it didn't bother him.

"Thanks a lot Bulma," smiled Goten.

"Oh it's no problem sweetie. So, how have you been doing?"

"Better. I know I have a lot of people in my life who love and support me. I guess that's all that matters."

"That's the spirit!" Bulma exclaimed as they both laughed.

"Well Bulla's finally asleep," said Trunks as he came down the stairs. "Apparently she won't go to sleep without a bedtime story and father rocking her in the rocking chair."

"Good I can finally get some sleep before she decides to wake up the whole house again. Goodnight Trunks, Goten," she said as she made her way upstairs.

"Good night," they both said.

Trunks looked at his boyfriend and smirked. "Well don't you look nice."

Goten blushed. "It's the only thing left Trunks so don't even think about making fun of me."

"I wasn't going to, but I was going to say it hugs you in all the right places."

"Oh," Goten blushed as he looked nervously at his feet until he felt a warm hand caress his cheek. Before he knew it, he was looking into the two very blue eyes of his boyfriend.

Their lips connected in a soft kiss that eventually turned passionate as they ended up on the couch. Trunks was on top of Goten, and they were kissing like they were thirsty for each other.

Goten gripped every part of Trunks he could hold onto. This was as close to love as he had ever been, and he didn't want to let it go. Trunks could feel his chibi's overwhelming need to hold onto him, so he held him tight.

"Chi—chibi," Trunks breathed as he looked down at him. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you," he said as his lips stopped at his ear, "only you."

Tears came to Goten's eyes. "I—I love you to Trunks," he smiled. "Only you Mr. Briefs."

Trunks' lips met Goten's in another kiss, but this kiss was intense, passionate and full of love. Goten responded with equal fervor as he felt Trunks' hands wander all over his clothed body. His touches were unlike anything he had felt before. He felt like his body was on fire, and Trunks was the only one who could put him out.

"Tru—Trunks," he breathed.

Trunks smiled down at his chibi, who was flushed and trying to catch his breath.

"You ok chibi?"

"Ye—yeah just a little overwhelmed," he said as he sat up, moving his feet to the ground.

"Did I go too far with you?" asked Trunks as he sat up as well.

"No, I would have said something."

"Well," Trunks stood up, "in that case," he said as he picked Goten up off the couch and into his arms, "lets go to bed."

Goten was shocked by Trunks' actions and didn't realize where he was until Trunks set him down on his bed. "When you said lets go to bed, you meant—?"

"Sleeping in the same bed chibi. Don't you trust me?" Trunks asked as he stripped down to his boxers.

Goten blushed at the site of him. "I do but maybe you should put your clothes back on."

"Why?" he smirked. "This is my room after all, and this is what I sleep in," he said as he sat on his bed beside Goten and lied down.

Goten said nothing else as he removed his shoes and socks, lying beside his boyfriend. He curled up to his side and rested his head on his chest while his hand rested on abs. He felt Trunks' arm curl around his waist. They both smiled at the silence for a while.

"I like your sleep clothes you know," smiled Goten. "I wish I was as secure as your are in my body.

"It's because of the abuse, isn't it?" he asked as he felt Goten hold him tighter. "I'm sorry chibi. I didn't mean to make you feel—

"No, it's not your fault Trunks."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I love your body," he said as he looked into his chibi's eyes. He smirked. "Why do you think I picked out that outfit for you?"

"You're too smart for your own good Briefs, but I love you," he said as he kissed his cheek. "Night Trunks," he said as he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable against his boyfriend.

Trunks laughed. "Good night chibi," he said as he took a little time to relax and observe his boyfriend sleep.

He thought about how Goten would be going back to the university soon, and it made him unhappy. He knew there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted Goten to be happy and making his dreams come true would make him happy, and Trunks would miss him, but he had to let him go. The peaceful look on his face was something he would have to get use to living without.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch 31

Goten had a day off from the bakery and was babysitting his niece at his brother's house. Gohan had a conference to attend while Videl had a day out with her friends to relax and have some fun. Goten was more than happy to spend time with his niece.

He had fed her, changed her diaper, and now they were both relaxing in the living room. He was keeping an eye on Pan, who was playing with her toys as he watched TV. Every now and then he'd turn his attention to her. She was happy, smiling, and he was glad. He only wished his childhood had been the same.

"Goo!" Pan exclaimed as she looked at her uncle.

He smiled. "All right Panny you have my full attention," he said as he sat beside her on the floor.

"Go!" she said as she pointed to the window.

"Oh! You want to go outside," he said as she nodded. "Well ok."

Gathering the baby bag in one hand, he gathered Pan in the other and they left the house to explore. He enjoyed watching her eyes grow as wide as saucers as she saw something that amazed her. Every now and then he would explain to her what she was seeing. He loved teaching his niece about new things.

They came across a pond, and Goten sat the bag down on the grass and sat down with Pan in his lap. They enjoyed the peace and quiet of nature together. Pan fell asleep in his arms, and he smiled at her innocent face.

'Well it's been a great day so far Pan,' he thought. 'You've been great company as always,' he said as he looked into the sky. His thoughts went to his father that he would never see in this world. 'You would have made a big difference in my life. You have with mom, Gohan, and all of your friends. I'm glad they had you even if it wasn't for a long time.'

Carrying Pan and the baby bag back to the house, he felt the earth move beneath his feet. Looking around, he didn't spot or sense anything. Suddenly the ground began to shake harder. "Earthquake!" he exclaimed as he took off quickly with Pan in his arms. He looked for any place that would be safe. He spotted an abandoned shack and walked towards it, careful not to be hit by any flying debris.

Making his way inside, he closed the door and felt around for a light in the dark. The light filled the room and suddenly the place looked very familiar to him. Placing the baby bag down, he walked around the place with his niece still in his arms. Looking into the only room in the place, his nose was hit with a scent that was unmistakable. It was cum but not just any cum. It was his, and his face paled, realizing this was where Tristan took him to—He closed the door and let out a breath.

"Come on Panny lets get you something to eat. I'm sure I packed you something in your bag that you might enjoy," he said as her laughter filled his head.

After Pan was fed, she fell asleep so he placed her on the couch and covered her in her favorite blanket. The ground wasn't shaking anymore, but Goten knew aftershocks were possible and decided to wait it out for a few more hours. He felt his cell phone vibrate from his pocket and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Goten, it's Videl are you and Pan—?"

"We're fine. We're inside and safe. We're just waiting it out in some shelter in the woods. I fed her and now she's sleeping."

"You're a very good uncle, thank you Goten."

"Are you all right? I'm not sure how far the earthquake reached."

"I'm fine. I'm at my father's right now, and I called Gohan. Apparently he's on is way back. I told him that we'll be ok, but he wouldn't listen. I called your mom and grandpa. They were at the grocery store. They're fine just some bruises."

"Have you called Bulma or Trunks?"

"Yeah. There was some damage to her house but everyone's fine. Bulla's been crying, but I think it's just because the quake scared her. Trunks was at work though, and I called him. He asked about you, and I said I don't know. Goten, I think he's out there and flying to find you."

"Oh shit! Ok I'll call him. See you later Videl," he said as he hung up. Finding Trunks' number in his phone, he called it and after many ring tones gone unanswered, he hung up. 'Great! What does he think he's doing out there? He's crazy. He does know I'm saiyan, right?'

Pan's cries interrupted his train of thought as the earth began to shake again. He took her gently in his arms and rushed to a safer place to hide, which was under the kitchen table. He felt her little arms clutch him, and he smiled sadly.

"It's going to be all right Pan. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you," he said as he rocked her back and forth. "I just wish we didn't end up here of all place, and Trunks—Trunks is out there. I have to protect you. We can't leave until it's over."

The ground stopped shaking all of a sudden, and Goten sensed two presences outside the door. They busted open the door and stepped into the room. He didn't feel anything sinister about them, so he carefully lifted the table cloth that was covered him and looked to see two familiar faces.

"Trunks, Gohan?" said Goten as he came out from under the table and stood with his niece in his arms. "Are you two crazy? You could have both been hurt out there. You know about the earthquake, right?" he said as he handed Pan to her father.

"Aw. You were worried about us," Trunks smirked.

"Not as worried as your mom's going to be when she finds out you flew all the way here in an earthquake," Goten said as he smirked back at him.

Gohan laughed right along with his daughter, who he held close to his chest. "So, how long do you think the earthquake will last?"

"It's hard to say. I think we should wait it out until tomorrow," said Trunks. "Just to be safe"

"Well I'll let mom and Videl know," said Gohan as he took out his phone.

Trunks texted his mother to let her know what as going on and what his plans were. Putting his phone back into his pocket, he looked to Goten, who had a somber yet painful look on his face. Walking up to him, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure we should stay here? I mean there have to be better places to wait out the earthquake."

"I know it feels unsettling to be here for some reason, but there isn't any place for miles to seek shelter," said Trunks.

"I've been here before," said Gohan. "When I was a teenager, my friends and I use to come here to hangout. There were a lot of rumors about this place. People said a sick man built this place to get away from his wife. It was said he brought his son here and well—people who passed by thought they heard the screams of the child but no one did anything."

"That's just awful Gohan," said Trunks.

Goten knew the stories all to well. If they had only known what Tristan had done to him in this place, they could have saved him but no one cared. "This place is just depressing," said Goten.

"Yeah I'm sure my story didn't help," said Gohan as he looked down at his daughter. "Sorry Pan," he smiled.

"You think there's anything to eat in here?" asked Trunks.

"This place has been abandoned for years," said Goten as he opened the mini fridge to find all sorts of alcohol. He remembered Tristan getting drunk. Those beating were the worst he ever experienced and he closed the fridge. "Nothing but alcohol but I did pack some things in Pan's baby bag."

Gohan passed Pan to Goten and looked through the bag as he took out the capsule box that said food and drink. Gohan smiled. "Good thing you packed heavy."

The portions were separated for each of them with some food left over just in case they needed it. They ate in silence for a while with Pan occasionally clapping her hands after her father feed her. Goten smiled at the scene but felt a strong feeling of concern coming from his boyfriend, and it was for him. He smiled, feeling touched by Trunks' concern.

'What aren't you telling me chibi?' thought Trunks.

'We'll talk later Trunks. I promise,' he thought as he looked at Trunks, who was all ready looking his way.

Pan had fallen asleep, and Gohan covered her in a blanket and sat with her on the couch in his lap. Eventually he placed his daughter on the couch beside him and used the pillows to make a crib liked bed for her. He stood up, stretched his legs, and looked around to see Trunks and Goten asleep in the love seat next to the couch.

Walking around the place, he made his way to the bathroom, relieved himself, and found a room at the end of the hall. Opening the door, he walked in and the smell of sex hit his nostrils. Dread came over him, and he didn't know why.

The bed had some stains and what looked like old blood. He almost tripped but caught himself and found an album on the the floor. When he opened it, he looked at the pictures and his heart dropped. He could feel his anger threatening to burn this place down and everything in it, but he just burned the album with his ki.

Looking closely at everything in the room, he found small sized, torn clothes under the bed. With every disturbing find, he vomited. Kneeling to the ground, he tried to compose himself but found some silent tears made their way down his face. Leaving the room, he closed the door, made one more trip to the bathroom to get a hold of himself, and made his way back to the living room to find Trunks had just woken up and stretched his legs.

"Hey Gohan," said Trunks as he watched him reach into the mini fridge, took out a beer, and began to take large gulps. "What's going on?"

Gohan set the beer down and took a breath in and then out. "I think it's time with left this place."

"Why, what happened?"

"I—I can't. Just trust me we need to—

The earth began to shake again, waking up Pan, who began to cry, which woke up Goten, who went over to comfort his niece in his arms. "It's ok Pan. I got you," he smiled as they got under the table with Trunks and Gohan. Goten looked over at his brother, who seemed trouble and paler then normal. "Gohan are you all right?"

"I—I went into the bedroom. I know Goten."

Goten's eyes widened as he looked away from him. "Please don't tell anyone Gohan."

"What's he talking about Gohan? Goten?" said Trunks. "Someone please tell me what's going on?"

"The rumors about this place are true. They were about me and Tristan, and the room at the end of the hall is where—he looked at Pan and handed her back to her father—I was abused by him."

Trunks held Goten as he trembled in his arms. He felt a lump arise in his throat but pushed it down. He had to be strong for his boyfriend. He kissed his forehead and whispered words of comfort in his ear. He looked over to Gohan to see him holding his daughter tight, and he couldn't blame him. He was hurting for his little brother.


	33. Chapter 33

Ch 32

"Mr. Son, you're sick."

"Why?" Goten asked, thinking that seeing the university therapist wasn't such a good idea.

"You were hurt by your guardian and now you're in a relationship with a man. It's unhealthy, abnormal, and sick."

"I don't see it that way. I don't feel that way either."

"Well it's because you know no other way Mr. Son. The first person to show you any kind of affection is this man. A woman's love will set you straight on the right path. Breaking all ties with this man is my suggestion. You will never truly be happy and healthy until you do."

"I don't know."

"Just think about it. I'll see you at our next scheduled session."

"Ok," he said as he left the room with a lot to think about.

Resting on the bed in his dorm room, he felt lost. He just couldn't seem to escape his past no matter how hard he tried. The shack in the mountain area had brought back a lot of horrible memories. He had come back a few days later and turned it into a pile of ashes.

He couldn't get out of his mind the look of devastation on his brother's face. Goten had gone back to his house after the earthquake, haunted by his brother's face. They hadn't spoken about it, and Goten wasn't so sure he wanted to.

Trunks had stayed with him at his house and had done everything he could think of to make him happy. He smiled just thinking about it. He knew how much Trunks cared about him, but he couldn't help but feel not good enough. He felt he was holding Trunks back from having a happy life, and it made him feel guilty. There last days before he went back to school were nice. Trunks really knew how to make him feel loved. When he left for school, he could feel Trunks' hesitation to leave him.

"He's a good man, and I'm—I can't bring him down with me. He deserves better but can I let him go just like that?" The thought hurt his heart but what was really best for him, for Trunks? He decided he couldn't make this decision right now. He needed some sleep because classes started tomorrow morning. He had to focus on himself.

The night brought dreams to the demi-saiyan. He saw Trunks' face. Love was in his deep blue eyes as he looked at him. His mouth began to move and said, **_"I love you, only you chibi."_**

Goten woke up instantly with tears running down his face. Wiping them away, he closed his eyes and again, determined to get to sleep. **_"Your sick Mr. Son," said the therapist._**

Sitting up once again, he looked around the room. Getting up, he decided to get something to eat at one of the food places that stayed open late night. 'I have to get to sleep. I'm sure food will do the trick, but I have to get this resolved one way or another.'


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 33

The weekend came as Goten escaped the university and went back home to relax from all the assignments he had during the week. Opening the door, he came face to face with a familiar blue haired woman, who was taking care of the place.

"Bulma."

"Hey there sweetie," she smiled. "Just came by to keep the place clean. Trunks was suppose to do it, but he got called into a work."

"Well it's good to see you," Goten smiled.

"You to Goten. I hope you don't mind. Bulla is asleep in your room."

"It's no problem," he said as he hung his stuff up in his closet. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh that's sweet but I just finished. So, what brings you back home?"

"I needed to get away. It's been a rough week," Goten said as he sat on his couch.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she sat beside him.

"Well I've been seeing my school therapist since I got back to the university."

"There's nothing wrong with talking to a health professional if you feel like they're really helping you."

"I—I don't know. Am I suppose to feel bad about myself?"

"No. You're suppose to feel hopeful that you will get better."

"She said I was sick."

"You're not sick sweetie. The woman is trying to press her own ideals onto you. She's suppose to be biased. She doesn't have your best interests at heart."

"Well I'm not going back. I just can't believe people can so harshly judge you on who you love."

"Oh sweetie I've been there. If your love is strong, it can weather any storm. You have to decide whether you want to fight to be happy or if you want to give up and spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been."

"It's just I can't seem to get over the abuse, and I don't know what to do. I'm so screwed up, and I don't want to hurt your son," he said as Bulma hugged him.

"I know sweetie," she sighed, "and sometimes we have to do the hard thing to be happy even though it may cause the one we love pain. You have to be better before you can give your all to someone."

Trunks got back to his boyfriend's house to see his mother playing with his sister in the living room. He smiled as he set his work down and kissed his sister on her head, making her giggle. "Sorry about leaving you to clean the place, which looks good by the way."

"Goten's here," she said. "He's sleeping in his room. Honey he looks awful. He's been seeing a therapist at the university, and she made him feel bad. She said he was sick. It just gets me angry just thinking about it."

"You know I didn't want him to go back."

"What happened during the earthquake? He hasn't been the same since."

"I can't mom. Gohan and I know, but he doesn't want anyone else to know. It was very bad mom, and that's all I can say."

"Trunks, do you think you can help him? He needs to get better, so he can concentrate on his education and career. He's a very talented chef, and I haven't heard him sing. I assume he's good."

"He's the best," smiled Trunks. "I want to help him mom, but I'm not sure I'll be as effective as a therapist."

"I'm not so sure he'll trust any stranger again with his secrets. You're his friend first and boyfriend second Trunks."

"I know," he said as he got up from the couch. "I'm going to check on him."

Opening the door slowly, he could see Goten sleeping under the covers. He could tell Goten looked worn out. Being careful not to wake him, he lied beside him on the bed. He watched his chibi and while he looked more relaxed in his own bed, he could still feel the inner turmoil inside his boyfriend.

Goten opened his eyes to see two deep, familiar blue yes staring back at him, and he smiled. "Hey Trunks."

"Hey chibi," he smiled, "you look tired," he said as he caressed his cheek.

"Your mom told you, didn't she?"

"She's just concerned," he said as he found Goten's hand under the covers. I'm going to do everything that's in my power to help you get better, so you can be happy again with whatever life you choose for yourself."

"Trunks, I love you."

"I know," smiled Trunks. "I love you to chibi, but you need some more rest. I'll be here by your side when you wake up," he said as Goten held onto Trunks. He watched his boyfriend's eyes close and kissed his forehead. He didn't know if it would be for the last time. He just wanted to soak up the moment before it was gone.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch 34

Trunks had come home from a long day at work to see his father waiting for him in the backyard. He walked passed him, heading for the door. He was tired and wasn't in the mood to fight.

"Trunks."

"Not tonight father."

"You seem more agitated then usual."

"I just want to eat something and crash for the night. There's no more to it."

"Do you think me a fool?" yelled Vegeta.

"No. I have a lot on my plate is all, and I really don't feel like talking about it."

"Your relationship with kakarott's youngest son—

"Is none of your business. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to decompress from the day I've had," he said as he opened the door but was knocked off of his feet by his father and onto the ground. "What are you—he dodged an oncoming fist—doing?" he asked.

"It's time to fight Trunks!"

"What are you talking about? I just need this one day to relax. You can't just give me that, can you?"

"A saiyan fights for what he wants."

"Not every problem can be solved with fighting father. Sometimes time is required to—

"Time can pass away in a blink of an eye Trunks. We never know how much time we have. You help the brat, Goten. Will you really be able to accept what he wants even if it means he doesn't want to be with you."

"He's my friend first father. I have to respect what is good for him because I love him."

"What do you think will happen to you?"

"It doesn't matter. As long as he's happy, I'm—

"Are you kidding me? Who are you trying to fool me or yourself son?"

"Whatever I'm tired so I'm going inside to eat and then go to bed," said Trunks as he finally got inside the house.

"Your attitude is unbecoming of you Trunks. What happened to the son your mother raised?"

"Maybe you would know if you took the chance to raise me yourself but no fighting was always more important," said Trunks, who heated up his dinners and sat down to eat.

"I admit that I wasn't the best father. On my home planet the children were born and sent to different planets to take them over. There was never any bonding, and it was this way with my father. I am not human Trunks. There's still things I don't understand."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't want to talk about it anymore," he said as he looked at his food and felt himself choking up. He had found love and now it could be quickly taken away. It hurt his soul just thinking about it.

"You must be strong Trunks. You are strong Trunks, and you will endure. Hope is something you need right now."

"I'll try," said Trunks as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He felt his father's strong arm on his shoulder before his went upstairs.

Trunks made his way upstairs after he ate and walked towards his room. Turning on the light, he looked around the room and turned it off. Taking his clothes off, he was left in his boxers as he slid under the blankets of his bed. The silence was deafening, and he filled the silence with his tears as he curled into himself and cried. He didn't hear the door open and see his baby sister stubble into the room.

"Tru—

Trunks wiped the tears from his eyes to see Bulla stumbling towards him, and he smiled as he gathered her in his arms. "Hey, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked as he stood up and started walking towards her room in the dark.

"Sad?"

"Don't worry Bulla. Everything's—her little hand wiped away his tears. "You're too young to be concerned with my problems. Now, it's time for you to go back to sleep Bulla," he said as he placed her in her crib. "I love you," he said as he bent down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams," he said as he watched her close her eyes.

Closing her door, he leaned against the wall of the dark hallway for a while before going back to his room. Lying on his bed, he felt determined now more than ever to help Goten. His future was set but was a future without Goten possible? Even though the raven-haired demi-saiyan had come into his life with baggage, there was light he brought with him that was undeniable. He loved everything about him.

Looking at the clock, it was late and Trunks had to get some sleep. He had to be hopeful like his father said because it was the only thing keeping him going. He hoped Goten would get better. He hoped Goten would be happy, and he hoped Goten could be happy with him.

"Good night chibi," he smiled as he looked out the window to the night sky. Closing his eyes, he hoped sleep would come more easily since he was more resolved in his thinking. It took some tossing and turning, but he got there.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch 35

A knock came to the door of Goten's dorm room, and he smiled to see his family on the other end of the door. He let them in, and he noticed his mother looking at Trunks with weary eyes. He sighed. "Mom—

"What's HE doing here?" Chichi asked.

"He's my friend. We're hanging out, and he's helping me with my assignments," he said as she looked at his books sprawled across his desk. "So, what brings you all by?"

"It's family weekend," said Gohan. "We thought we'd come up and spend some time with you."

"Well that's great I just finished my assignments for the week."

"Come on you can tell us. Did Trunks do your homework?" smiled Videl as she cradled Pan in her arms.

"Not funny Videl," pouted Goten as Trunks laughed. "Anyway I'm hungry and it's lunch time. We should go to the dinning room."

There table had the most food on it as some people noticed, stared, and gawked. Gohan laughed nervously. "I guess we attract attention wherever we go."

"I'm use to it by now," said Goten.

"So, how are classes going?" asked his grandpa the Ox King.

"Great. The work load could be less, but I get my assignments in on time."

"How are your exams going?" asked Chichi.

"Fine. I'm doing well. How about you mom?"

"I'm doing great honey. My garden is flourishing, and I'm really enjoying being a grandma. It's so rewarding."

"I bet it is," said Goten smiling at his niece, who smiled back at her uncle. Trunks found the scene adorable, and Chichi noticed this. She was keeping an eye on him, but Trunks knew. Goten had enough. "Mom, I know what you're doing and it needs to stop."

"Mr. Son. Oh I thought that was you. This must be your family," said the older woman.

"Who are you?" asked Videl.

"I'm Dr. Johnson, the universities' therapist."

"Goten. Honey, are you—

"I was. I'm not anymore mom."

"I was strongly against it, but I guess he must find his own way. Mrs. Son, your son is sick."

"Only a unprofessional would say such horrible things," said Trunks. "You're suppose to be supportive and understanding, but you're only pressing your own ideals on him. It's no wonder he left. You made him feel like dirt."

"Mr. Briefs. I—

"There's no possible way for you to justify yourself so don't even waste your breath. If anyone here is sick, it's you," said Trunks. "If you continue this behavior with other students on campus, I will look into every part of your life and get you fired. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. You've made it very clear," said Mrs. Johnson as she walked away.

Videl smiled. "You sure told her Trunks. Very nice!"

"That was very disrespectful Trunks," said Chichi.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you standing up for your son," said Trunks.

"Why you insolent little brat?" exclaimed the Ox King.

"Uh come on Trunks we should go take a walk," said Goten as he stood up from the table and pulled Trunks by the arm.

"Fine. I need some air anyway," said Trunks as he followed Goten outside to a bench.

"Th—thanks by the way," Goten blushed, "for—

"You don't need to thank me chibi. I care about you."

"I know. I care about you to Trunks, and I had to get you out of there before you and my grandpa started a fight in the dining room."

"I wanted to, but I wouldn't stoop that low. It just makes me so angry when they give you a hard time like that," he said as he felt a wetness on his cheek. He knew Goten had kissed him. "Goten, we need to concentrate on your recovery and—he looked at the heavenly creature beside him—"man all I want to do is kiss you right now chibi."

"Then do it," smiled Goten.

Trunks' hand caressed his face as their lips drew nearer to each other. Their lips met, and the spark ignited into a flame that they couldn't control as they made out heavily on the bench in public. Their hands groped where they could and before they could go any further, a female voice spoke. "Uh hem."

"Uh he—hey Videl," said Goten as he blushed. "Don't tell mom."

"My lips are sealed but if you want to do that, I would find a more private place."

"Uh right," said a blushing Goten.

"We just got caught up in the moment," said Trunks.

"I'll say. Well it's a good thing I walked by instead of Chichi. She would have fainted right on the spot."

"Yeah," Goten said dejectedly.

"Don't give her the power Goten. You have no reason to feel guilty for being happy," said Trunks.

"I think you better listen to Mr. genius over here," said Videl as Trunks blushed, making Goten chuckled.

"Everything ok?" asked Gohan as he walked over with Pan in his arms.

"Yeah, um is mom and grandpa all right?"

"Well I calmed them down, more like Pan did. They're being completely immature about the whole situation. It's not like Trunks is a disease that infected you, but it's like talking to a stone wall."

"You did warn me to be fair Gohan, but I have no regrets," said Goten.

Trunks smiled at Goten before noticing a squirming Pan, who was reaching out her hands towards her uncle. "Well it looks like someone wants their uncle's attention."

Goten smiled as Gohan handed his daughter to her uncle. She laughed and clapped excitedly in his arms. "Hey Panny. You miss me?" he asked as she curled up against his chest. He heard the click of a camera and looked to see Videl smiling.

"It was just too adorable," said Videl.

"I agree," smirked Trunks.

"I'm starting to think you just came here to embarrass me," said Goten.

"All kidding aside Goten, we're really proud of you," said Gohan.

"Thanks Gohan it really means a lot," Goten smiled as he kissed Pan's forehead. "You be good for your mom and dad, ok Pan," he said as she just laughed joyfully. "Is she always this jubilant?"

"Well not to this degree but we're happy to see it," said Gohan. "You make her happy, and that's important to Videl and I. Your happiness is important to so don't listen to anyone else, but you're heart. I think that's something dad would say if he were here. I know he would be proud of you."


	37. Chapter 37

Ch 36

"Don't you think this is a little unorthodox Trunks?" asked Goten.

"Well I thought you may be more comfortable talking in a space that didn't look like a therapist's office," said Trunks.

"Good idea but your private plain?"

"We have privacy, and there's something about being in the air that is freeing."

"Yeah," Goten smiled. "Flying is the best."

"So, where do you want to start?"

"Aren't you suppose to start the session?"

"Well I have my own ways of therapy. I don't think I should be guiding you. I think you should be guiding yourself to recovery."

"What kinds of things have your university taught you?"

"They teach the traditional way, but I take what I learn and use it to my advantage," he smirked.

"You are either very obnoxious or very smart."

Trunks laughed. "Well I guess I'm both but we're getting off track."

"Sorry I'm just nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about chibi. I'm not here to judge or make you feel bad. I'm here to understand and support you."

"Thank you Trunks for everything."

"I'm not so sure you should be thanking me yet. I could be terrible for all you know."

"No, I don't think so. You're very genuine whether people like what you have to say or not. You're the best person I know."

"You know flattering your therapist won't help you," smirked Trunks.

"It was worth a shot," Goten smiled, "but I meant what I said."

"I know, and I appreciate it. So, are you ready now chibi?"

Goten took a breath in and then out an sat back in his chair. He looked out the window to the fluffy clouds outside and smiled. It was the first time he had hope that everything would be all right. "I'm ready Trunks."

"Well the first memories I can remember are arguing. I was five, and I was playing in my room when I heard shouting. There was a point I think things were thrown. I was scared but kept playing in my room. I guess I figured it would be safer to stay in my room. The arguing went on for years, and I took the brunt of their arguments. I was their punching bag."

"The abuse escalated to verbal and physical abuse. I think the sexual abuse was the worst. When my first experience happened, I didn't even know it was wrong. It felt wrong, but I was too young to know. It was only when I got older did I understand what had happened to me. I was horrified, disgusted, and I felt sick. I just—I don't understand why I didn't fight back?"

"Your foster father made you think that he loved and cared for you and in your mind, what he was doing was acceptable. You accepted it because you didn't know what else to do. Who could possibly love someone who was hurt by their own foster parent?" said Trunks.

"It's true I felt like damaged goods. I mean I would try and date, but I couldn't make it work. I was afraid they would see how damaged I really was, so I kept my distance. Plus my foster father got really jealous when I started dating. The abuse got worse from that point on. He would tell me I was his and only his. It's something I couldn't understand, especially when he claimed to love his own wife in the same breath."

"It's clear your foster parents had their own issues before you came into the picture. It only brought them to the surface when your mom gave you to them. You were used and abused because they couldn't deal with their own issues. It's unfortunate."

"When I finally got away from them, I thought I would be free but I was wrong. The nights were the worst because I'd have nightmares that they came into my room and take me away. I'd relieve the abuse all over again. It was like no matter what I did, I couldn't escape them. Even thought they're dead, they still haunt me."

"It's because you let them hold that power over you. It's not just the hits and the molestation that hurt you. Their words are still ingrained within your brain. Once you take your power back, you will be able to accept what happened to you is not your fault, that their words aren't true, and that the only reason they hurt you was because of their issues. They had no right to carry their problems onto you and make you feel insignificant," said Trunks.

"Do you think the pain will ever go away?"

"I think in time it will, but you have to do the work. You have to change your attitude and behavior. You have to know that you're worth fighting for. Your friends and family will always be there to support you, but you have to know your worth. You have to know in your very soul that you matter to yourself and the people who love you. Most importantly you have to love yourself. I'm here to make sure this happens," said Trunks.

"I smell an assignment coming on," smiled Goten.

Trunks smiled. "I know this may seem juvenile, but I want you to write a list of ten things you like about yourself. The list will give me a better idea of where your self-esteem is at. I want you to really take the time to think about these ten things. You need to be completely honest and open with me."


	38. Chapter 38

Ch 37

It had seemed lately that Trunks was spending his days in and out of airports to meet with important people. He was exhausted as he got his luggage from the carousel, sat down, and waited for his car to arrive. He was early and too tired to fly home.

All of a sudden he felt a ringing from his suit pocket. Looking at the screen of his phone, his eyes widened. The caller ID read **Trunks Briefs**. 'How is this possible?' he thought. His curiosity got the best of him, and he answered the call. "Hello, this is Trunks Briefs."

"Don't hang up it's Trunks from the past. We met when you came to the past a few years ago. You brought future Goten to meet his brother and father."

"How is this possible? How can you be calling me right now?"

"Well I haven't gotten the name right. For now lets call the time machine phone."

"Now that just sounds ridiculous."

"Think whatever you want but I need to talk to you. I couldn't think of another way. The time machine in my time is having some difficulties."

"What is so urgent you couldn't talk to anyone else?"

"Goten. I always wondered that day when you left with him. How is he?"

"He's going through a hard time, but he's strong. He'll persevere."

"You're helping him, right?"

"Yes Trunks but I think you should concentrate on your own timeline."

"It's not easy Trunks. I think about him all the time to the point that it hurts. My bond with him is strong, and I hide it well. I don't think the world will understand."

"The world doesn't matter Trunks," said Mirai Trunks as he stretched his legs in the chair he was sitting in. "The Goten in your timeline is happy. Maybe someday you'll know when to tell him. I can't do it for you. You're just going to have to trust your heart."

"Thanks Trunks," he said. "You know it isn't easy being a 16 year old teenager, but it's nice to have myself to talk to."

Trunks smiled. "It will be all right Trunks. You'll be ok."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself Mirai?"

"I don't know. I haven't had a moment to reflect. I've been on so many business trips that my feet haven't touched the ground yet," he said as he leaned back in his seat, not noticing his father hiding in the darkness.

"My mother talks about you every once and a while. From what she's told me you're a hero."

"Hero?" said Mirai.

"You've done so much for my family and for my timeline. I hope I can measure up."

"Trust me Trunks you don't want to be me. My life is far from heroic. I'm just trying to find my place in the world."

"Mom tells me about the sadness to Mirai. I know you're not perfect, neither am I. I just hope you can be happy."

"You to Trunks."

"Just to let you know this call will be the last time we speak Mirai."

"Why?"

"Like you said it's time to get back to our own timelines. Just promise me one thing."

"What is it Trunks?"

"Take care of your Goten."

"I promise. So what was it like growing up with your Goten?"

"It's like feeling complete. You know like mom always says about dad. I couldn't imagine my life without him. He makes me a better person. There's this light inside him that just spreads to everyone he comes into contact with."

Trunks laughed. "Yep you're definitely in love Trunks."

"Do you love him to Mirai?"

"I do. We're—well I don't know what we are. He loves me to, but I'm worried."

"You think he only love you because you saved him."

"Lets say I do help him get better. He may realize he doesn't need me anymore. He may just see me as the friend that saved him."

"If this does happen Mirai, it's something you'll have to accept. Being his friend is better than nothing at all and I should know."

"I think I've said that to myself. I know you're right."

"It will be painful, but his happiness is the most important thing. Mirai? Hey are you—?"

"Goodbye Trunks," he said as he hung up the phone.

Walking outside of the airport, Trunks saw his car coming. Before it pulled up to the side of the curb, Trunks sensed a familiar presence. "Father, what are you—?"

"Mr. Briefs, may I take your luggage?" asked the driver.

"Sure, thank you," said Trunks.

The driver opened the door as Trunks looked back at his father. "Do you want a ride?" asked Trunks.

"Why not?" said Vegeta as he entered the car with Trunks.

The driver shut the door and took off from the curb. The drive was silent until Trunks decided to speak up. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Sometimes I fly to clear my mind. You happened to be on my route. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. Your mother's kept me up to speed on your adventures in the past."

"Well thanks for invading my privacy father."

"You're pathetic!"

"I don't think I asked for your opinion."

"Do you like to suffer? After everything you've been through, why don't you believe that you deserve happiness. Your mother would be very displeased."

"It's my life, and I never said I was unhappy."

"No. I don't think it's something you would admit. You want to believe that your help and your love for Goten will be enough. He may love you now, but you wonder what will happen once he's healed. Will he still feel the same?"

"I don't want to talk about this again. I know what could happen, but I don't want to think about it."

"You know that's not going to solve your problems."

Trunks sighed. "I can't exactly talk to him about it. His recovery is more important right now."

"It seems your life suffers in the process."

Trunks smiled. "You know I think this is the most you've spoken to me."

"You're wearing yourself thin Trunks. You're not taking care of yourself."

"It's been a busy couple of weeks, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Boy, you're stubborn," smirked Vegeta.


	39. Chapter 39

Ch 38

Goten had taken a break from his assignments in his brother's study and looked at a piece a paper that he had tucked away. The title mocked him, and he had only come with one thing he liked about himself (he made those around him happy).

A knock came to the door. "Hey little brother, how are your assignments going?" he asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Good, I'm halfway done."

"So, what's on your mind Goten?"

"I have to come up with 10 things I like about myself. I'm learning it's not so easy. I didn't like myself for the longest time but now I have good people in my life that make me feel happy."

"So, there's nothing that you liked about yourself in the past?"

"I had hope no matter how dark my life seemed to get," said Goten as he wrote that down. "Thanks Gohan," he smiled.

"Well I'll leave you to it then," said Gohan as he got up. "Dinner will be in an hour. Are you staying?"

"Sure," Goten smiled. "It's the least I can do for letting me use your study."

"You know you're welcome here anytime."

"I know."

Getting back to his list, he noticed he now had two things on the list. He thought, 'I have a good heart. My creative flare for cooking. My passion for music. My forgiving nature. Being half-saiyan. I'm strong. My ability to express my feelings. My will to live.'

Tucking the list back into his book bag, he leaned back in his chair to notice the dark gray sky outside the window. 'I think it's going to rain.'

He looked over to the stack of books that awaited him. He sighed. 'I hate homework,' he thought as he got back to finishing his assignments. An hour later he was done as he closed his last book. "I'm done!" he exclaimed as he looked outside to see the heavy down pour.

Packing his book bag, he placed it on the ground. He was about to get up when he heard the sound of his mother's and grandpa's voices downstairs. He couldn't forget their judgmental words, but he would put them aside to spend time with his brother, Videl, and his niece.

Standing up, he stretched his muscles. Taking a breath in and then out, he headed towards the door. Looking around the room one last time, he took his book back over his shoulder. When he heard Videl announce dinner was ready, he raced out of the room.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch 39

A storm was raging outside. The rain was falling so hard that Trunks, Vegeta, and the driver had to take refugee in a restaurant called Restaurant On A Hill. Sitting down, Trunks ordered a lot of food fit for two saiyans and one human.

"It's really coming down out there," said the driver. "I'm sorry Mr. Briefs. I couldn't get you to where you needed to be."

"It's all right. What matters is that we're safe," said Trunks as he gazed moved to his father, who was looking out into the storm. "Father?"

"I've never seen anything like this," said Vegeta.

"You don't think—

"No Trunks. It's natural," he said as Trunks' phone rang.

"Mom? Yes, we're ok. Dad's with me. We're not going to make it back tonight. It's pouring hard outside in the mountain area. How is—it's clear. That's weird. All right I love you to," he said and then blushed. "I'm not going to say that. Well it's because it's embarrassing," he sighed. She was letting up. "All right fine," he said as he looked at his father. "She loves you. See you tomorrow mom. Bye," he said quickly and hung up.

Vegeta smirked. "It's worth seeing you embarrassed son."

"Gee thanks dad."

Their food came, and they ate with no words passed between them. Every now and then the driver would be shocked about how much these saiyans could eat. Dinner was finished, and Trunks and Vegeta got up to stretch their legs.

Trunks looked out the window once again to see the storm was still raging outside. He was worried, and there was no way he could help. The weather was too strong and could potentially hurt him if he stepped outside.

"You want to do something," said Vegeta.

"People could be hurt or worse father. It seems selfish to stay here and wait out the storm when we could be helping people."

The door busted open as a tired figure walked in. Once the shadows faded from the person's face, Trunks' eyes widened.

"Maybe you could start by helping him," said Vegeta.

"Goten!" said Trunks as the dark-haired man collapsed in his arms.

"He—hey Trunks," he smiled before he passed out.

Goten's eyes opened to look into two worried blue eyes. "Trunks."

"Welcome back," smiled Trunks as he helped Goten up and into the booth he was sitting at. "Are you all right? What were you doing out there?"

"I'm ok. I went for a walk after having dinner at Gohan's house. Mom and grandpa were there. I had to get out."

"In the rain?" asked Vegeta.

"I'd rather walk through storm then be in the same room as my mother."

"You could have been seriously hurt out there Goten," said Trunks.

"I know. I'm sorry," Goten said as he got a good look at Trunks. "Looks like you've been busy. Nice suit," he smiled.

"It's been one boring business meeting after another," Trunks smiled.

"I—I've missed you," said Goten as he blushed.

"I've missed you to Goten."

"This is just becoming a little nauseating for my taste," said Vegeta.

"Nice to see you to Vegeta," said Goten as his cell phone rang. "Hello, I'm ok Gohan. I found shelter. Is everything ok? Is everyone safe?" He sighed in relief. "I'm glad. Look I'm sorry I just walked out like that. It was—thanks Gohan," he smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Are they underwater?" asked Trunks.

"No but the noise of the rain hitting the house is upsetting Pan."

"Trunks didn't like the rain when he was a baby either," said Vegeta. "It took forever for Bulma to calm him down."

"I still don't like the rain," said Trunks.

"You found my brother's dead body in the rain."

"Yeah. I don't actually have any good memories of being in the rain."

Goten could see his anguish and frowned. He moved closer to the lavender-haired saiyan, lied his head on Trunks' shoulder, and rubbed his back.

Trunks smiled. "Well maybe there is one good memory. It's when you came walking through the door," he said as his arm went around him. "I love you," he whispered into Goten's ear.

"I love you to Trunks."


	41. Chapter 41

Ch 40

The storm had passed with the night. The sun rose over the Restaurant On A Hill and shined through the windows, waking up a raven-haired man who wanted to stay asleep. Realizing this wasn't going to happen, Goten got up from the bench and stretched his muscles.

Opening the door to the outside, he saw the sun and the clear blue sky and smiled. The rain had left the grass soaked but from what he could tell there was no flooding.

"Goten?"

Goten smiled and turned towards the voice. "Hey Trunks, it looks like we're out of the storm."

"Mr. Briefs," said the driver as he came to his side.

"You may go home. I've compensated you for the original trip."

The driver bowed. "Thank you Mr. Briefs," said the driver before he took off in his car.

"Well I'm taking off," said Vegeta as he took off towards then city.

"Guess he can't wait to see your mom," smiled Goten.

Trunks sighed. "Don't remind me. Anyway, where are you headed?"

"My capsule home."

"I hope you don't mind some company," Trunks smiled.

"Who?" Goten laughed. "I'm just kidding with you Trunks."

They flew to Goten's house holding hands. The air felt great as the two demi-saiyans enjoyed the views around them in silence. Every once in a while he would look at Goten. He seemed so carefree and happy. He wondered how long it would last, how long until Goten realized he didn't need him anymore.

"Trunks, something is bothering you. I can tell. What is it?"

"I'm just tired. It's been a long and exhausting couple of weeks."

"You do look tired. Maybe you're working yourself too hard. Between work and therapy you could be wearing yourself thin."

"You might be right."

"Might? Well I'm going to make sure you take care of yourself, even if I have to get your mother involved."

Trunks sighed. "Fine I know when I've been defeated," Trunks smiled tiredly.

Trunks woke up in Goten's bedroom to find himself alone. He felt more refreshed and as he looked outside the window, his eye widened. It was dark outside. 'No wonder I slept so well,' he thought as he sat up in bed.

"Hey sleepy head," Goten smiled. "I guess you were really tired. I couldn't wake you up."

"I've been neglecting sleep lately."

"You really need to take care of yourself Trunks. You've been taking care of everyone else."

"It's a hard habit to break, but I promise I'll try for you chibi," he smiled as Goten blushed.

"W—well—," Goten said as he felt Trunks' warm lips on his cheek. He felt Trunks' gaze on him, and his lips met his in a brief kiss. "I—I uh made us dinner."

"Are you trying to distract me?" smirked Trunks.

"Is it working?"

"Well I am starving so let go," said Trunks as he followed Goten.

Trunks was satisfied by the meal and made sure Goten knew it. He loved when Goten blushed, and he told him that to. While they were washing dishes, Trunks smiled. He was content like this and wished he could see Goten more often, but he knew how important his education was to him just like Capsule Corporation was important to him.

"I finished the assignment you gave me," said Goten as he took the list out of his pocket and handed it to Trunks.

Trunks read the list to himself as Goten dried the last dish Trunks had handed to him. **(1)** _I make those around me happy._ ** _(2)_** _I have hope no matter how dark my life seemed to get._ ** _(3)_** _I have a good heart._ ** _(4)_** _My creative flare for cooking._ ** _(5)_** _My passion for music._ ** _(6)_** _My forgiving nature._ ** _(7)_** _Being half-saiyan._ ** _(8)_** _I'm strong._ ** _(9)_** _My ability to express my feelings._ ** _(10)_** _My will to live.'_

"It's a good list Goten. Your self-esteem is in a good place. I can tell you put some thought into this list."

"I did, but it wasn't easy."

"There's nothing superficial on this list. It shows how genuine you are as a person."

"Thanks," he smiled. "So, what happens next?"

"Well I think our next session should be about body image. What he did to you effected the way you see your body. We'll talk about your insecurities. I know you have to go back to the university soon. When you come back, we'll have this session."

"I love you," Goten said as he looked at Trunks. Trunks looked at him and smiled but wondered why he said those words so randomly.


	42. Chapter 42

Ch 41

Trunks never liked when Goten went back to the university. He wondered if his over protective feelings were more than that. He was half-saiyan after all, and he began to think it had something to do with the bond he had with Goten. His thoughts were driving him crazy, and he knew they could consume his mind if he let them.

Leaving the office for the day, he walked the streets of the city. He wasn't ready to go home just yet. His eyes came across an appealing place to eat, so he went in, ordered his food, and sat down in one of the booths. Looking at his food, he wondered if he would even be able to finish it. He was so tired.

"This can't go on son."

Trunks looked up from the table to see his father looking down on him with his little sister in his arms. "Trouble getting Bulla to sleep?" Trunks asked his father sat across from him with Bulla in his lap.

"Don't change the subject Trunks. Didn't you promise that mate of yours that you would take care of yourself?"

"Goten's not my mate yet. We haven't—he blushed. "Anyway I'm doing my best."

"It's not good enough. You have to figure out what's important to you," said Vegeta as Bulla laughed and clapped her hands.

Trunks smiled at his little sister. "My family, my career, and Goten. That's all that matters."

"Clearly you've forgotten something."

"I haven't forgotten anything father. Those are the things I will train and fight to protect."

"Why aren't you sleeping Trunks?"

"There's a lot of things on my mind."

"Goten."

"My thoughts have become obsessive. I think about him day and night. I don't like him being so far away from me."

"It's quite apparent you're ready to make him your mate, and I have a lot to tell you about saiyan mating."

Trunks blushed. "Great I'm sure it won't be uncomfortable having this conversation at all," he sighed, "but I think Goten's far from ready to take that step with me."

"It's still important to know son. Now eat your fill you'll need your strength," said Vegeta as his son started to eat, getting some of his appetite back.


	43. Chapter 43

Ch 42

Goten was back in his capsule home near Mt. Paozu. He had managed to finish all his assignments at the university, so his weekend was free. It was late outside, but Goten didn't feel like going to sleep. He took off from his home and flew in the direction of the city.

During his flight, he thought about Trunks. He hoped he had listened to his advice to take care of himself. He was worried that Trunks was putting his everything into others and forgetting himself. 'He works so hard. What if I'm holding him back? The last thing I want to do is hurt him, but I may be hurting him now. I know he wants to help me, but is it worth his life?' The thought made him stop in mid air. 'Am I killing him?'

"Don't be an idiot Goten." Goten looked down from to see Trunks flying towards him. "Don't even go there because it's not true."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You're not a burden chibi. You've never been a burden to me. My dad helped me figure out why I've been having trouble sleeping and why I've been wearing myself out. It has to do with being saiyan."

Both demi-saiyans landed in Trunks's backyard. So, what is it?"

"Well I've been thinking about you a lot," he said as Goten blushed. "There's no easy way to say this, but I'm ready to make you my mate. I know you're not ready, but my dad is still willing to explain to us what it entails."

"Vegeta's going to give us the talk, huh?"

"I'm sure there's a lot we still don't know about our race."

"It's going to be uncomfortable."

"Yep," Trunks smiled.

"Well at least we can be uncomfortable together."

"I'm just hoping he won't be too graphic."

"Well we do need to know what we're getting into Trunks."

"We? So you're—

"I'm not ready, but I want to with you that is," Goten blushed.

Trunks felt his heart soar, and he smiled. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that."

"I think I have some idea," Goten smiled. "You look more well rested. I guess you really did take my advice," he said as he felt Trunks take his hand in his.

Vegeta stood before his son and Goten, who were sitting on the couch, waiting for him to speak. They could tell the saiyan prince was deep in thought about how to approach the subject. He looked to the two demi-saiyans and knew where to start.

"When a dominant saiyan is interested in a submissive saiyan, he marks them, letting other saiyans know that saiyan is off limits to pursue. You must mark each other to establish the bond. When this part is complete, a spiritual bond is made. You'll be able to see each other's memories and read each other's thoughts. The bond can only be complete with the physical bond, sex."

"That sounds simple enough," Trunks said.

"There are consequences of the bond Trunks. Dominant saiyans are known to become quite possessive of their mates. They'll do anything to keep their mate safe. Some saiyans have become so obsessed with their mate that they result to distract measures to keep them in line. Dominant saiyans are also known to become more brutal during sex. Rape was not uncommon to satisfy the dominant's urges and to continue the race."

"Is there anything positive about saiyan mating?" asked Goten.

"You have to find your own peace with it Goten. That's why I'm talking to you both about this. It's imperative that you're sure about bonding. There's no going back. A saiyan mates for life. With your history I'm not so sure this is the path for you."

"It's clear we have a lot to think about," said Goten. "So, how do we know who's dominant and who's submissive?"

"Trunks comes from a royal blood line. He would be considered a first class saiyan. Your father was a third class saiyan. You would be considered third class. This alone doesn't determine dominance and submissiveness. Your personalities determine your roles and from what I've observed, my son is clearly dominant which makes you submissive," said Vegeta.

"I guess I should have known that," said Goten.

"You should also know that the bond requires you both be within a certain distance of each other. It will drive you both crazy being far away from each other. If one of you is killed, the other will die soon after. It would become too unbearable for the one of you to live without the other."

"There seems to be a lot of tragedy in the bond," said Trunks.

"It's the way our race survived," said Vegeta.

"We're half human to," said Trunks. "That has to count for something."

"It's possible but not by much. In the beginning you may be able to fight some of your instincts but in the end you'll give in. It's only a matter of time," said Vegeta. "Clearly you both have to think about this long and hard before you make a decision."

"Thank you for letting us know father," said Trunks before his dad left the room.

Sitting in Trunks' room, both demi-saiyans were lost in their own thoughts. It was so quite that Goten became jumpy when Trunks moved in his chair at his desk. Trunks sensed this and looked at Goten.

"I'm not sure chibi. I'm not sure it's worth the pain. We've all ready experienced enough pain in our own lives."

"Plus my mom and grandpa would have a cow if they found out that we bonded," said Goten.

"I just wonder if it's something we can avoid forever. You heard my dad. We have saiyan instincts. What happens if we're in the middle of sex and I get the urge to bite you? It's possible I'll follow though with the urge and then the damage is all ready done. We would have to complete the bond to survive."

"So, it really is unavoidable then?" said Goten.

"We can try to hold out as long as we can and fight our instincts."

"That doesn't sound healthy Trunks."

"It's not, but I think now is as good of time as any to talk about your body image," said Trunks as he moved from his desk chair to sitting beside Goten. "It will help you feel more secure when we do eventually mate."

"Ok," he sighed. "It was hard looking at my body after each beating. Whatever he could find to inflict pain on me was his mindset. I think a part of him hated his feelings. Anyway I'd see bruises, burn marks, cuts, and other scars. I'd cover them up everyday when I went to school. I thought I was the only one going through abuse at the time. I was so ashamed that I tried to avoid looking at my body. When he started molesting me, I felt even worse about my body. I saw it as this disgusting, dirty part of me that I couldn't escape."

"Do you still feel this way about your body?" asked Trunks.

"I—I do. It's the reason you always see me covered. It's why you never see me take off my shirt when we spar. I make sure no one sees me. I'm insecure about my body."

"He still has power over you, even now. You need to take back your control. He took out his pain on your body. It had nothing to do with you. It was never about you. It's true that he did damage you, but you can choose to live in that forever or move on with your life."

"It sounds simple when you put it that way Trunks but how do I get passed my body insecurities?"

"Through a series of intimate exercises. We'll start innocent and move up from there."

"Ok."

Trunks smirked. "I can feel your nervous energy chibi. Relax you know I wouldn't force you into anything you're not comfortable with. You decide how far you want to go."

Sleep wasn't coming so easy to Goten tonight. He kept shifting back in forth in bed, and it was starting to irritate the lavender-haired saiyan sleeping next to him. Trunks sighed as he shifted his body to face his restless boyfriend.

"Chibi."

"Sorry Trunks, maybe I should sleep in another room. It's clear that I'm disrupting your sleep and—

"It's ok. What's on your mind Goten?"

"I—I think I'm having some anxiety about the intimate exercises. I mean I know we've all ready hugged, kissed, and made out a little, but I'm just afraid of his I'll react when it becomes more serious."

"You have the power to say no chibi. If I've gone too far, you can stop me. I'm not him. I won't force myself on you EVER."

"I know you wouldn't Trunks. I promise I'm going to try my best," said Goten as he smiled at Trunks in the darkness of the room.

"Are you willing to try something tonight? asked Trunks. "It's probably the most innocent way to be intimate."

"What is it?" asked Goten as he watched Trunks bring his arm out from under the covers and held it out to him.

"Holding hands," Trunks smiled.

Goten felt the strength and warmth in Trunks' hand as it held his hand. There was a spark, an excitement running through his body that felt powerful to him. He felt connected to Trunks in a way that he had never been connected to anyone else before. "Incredible."

"You feel it to, right?"

"Yeah. Who knew a simple intimate gesture like this was so pleasant."

"I never thought about it that way," said Trunks. "It almost makes you excited about what's next."

Goten blushed. "Maybe we should get some sleep first."

"Goodnight chibi."

"Goodnight Trunks."

They fell asleep holding each other's hands. Trunks opened his eyes one last time to see his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He had eased his anxiety for the night and was glad to see a smile on Goten's face. He was now more than ever determined to keep his chibi smiling with every breath in his body.


	44. Chapter 44

Ch 43

Trunks looked out the window of a train. He had a business meeting in another city and decided to take the train for once. The views were nice, and he felt more relaxed. It would be a few hours until he reached his destination. Sitting back in his seat, he sighed as a hostess with a cart came down the aisle.

"Excuse me sir, would like any tea, coffee?" asked the female hostess.

"Coffee, thank you," said Trunks as he heard a few girls giggling across the aisle. The hostess handed him his coffee and moved on. He looked over to the girls as they waved at him. He waved back but when they came over to join him, he knew he had made a mistake.

"Oh my god you're Trunks Briefs!" said one of the girls.

"I'm such a fan of yours!" said another girl.

"I—I didn't even know I had fans," Trunks said in confusion.

"You do know who you are, right?" asked one of the girls.

"I do, but I'm not so sure you know who I am," said Trunks.

"Oh of course we do. You're Trunks Briefs, President of Capsule Corporation, hero, and the sexist man to ever exist," said the girl sitting next to Trunks. "So, where are you headed? I thought you, me, and my friends could have a good time together," she said as she batted her eyelashes and pressed her body against his arm.

"I'm sorry I'm busy. Besides I'm a taken man. Now I would appreciate if you and your friends went back to your seats and left me alone."

"Taken, who is she?" asked the girl next to him.

"His name is Son Goten."

"A man!" exclaimed the girl. "How interesting?"

"Yes now if you wouldn't mind," he said as the girls made their way dejectedly back to their seats except the girl next to him. "What are you still doing here?"

"Out of all the women you could have in the world, you chose a man?"

"It's not about choosing a man or a woman to be with. I didn't choose him, and he didn't choose me. We found each other. Sometimes things just happen naturally."

"I'm still a fan of yours Trunks Briefs," she smiled as she made her way back to her seat.

Trunks would never understand why people seemed to be attracted to him. He would have to ask Goten sometime. Maybe he knew something that he didn't.

Arriving at his hotel room, he settled in and prepared for tomorrow's meeting. After he spent hours going over his presentation and his notes, Trunks decided he needed a break. Taking the elevator down to the lobby, he decided to have dinner.

Eating alone felt wrong to him as he looked at the empty chair in front of him. Trunks found himself missing Goten. He thought the train ride would be a great distraction until the girls sitting across the aisle joined him. They reminded him of what he had, and he couldn't help but smile as he cradled his wine glass in his hand.

Dinner had been satisfying for Trunks but something felt missing.

"Excuse me sir would care for some dessert?" asked the waiter.

Trunks looked through at the dessert section of the menu. "Yes, I'll have your chocolate mousse cake and the ultimate chocolate brownie."

"Very good choices sir. Those desserts will only be available tonight. The pastry chefs have come a long way just for tonight. It's a program we have to help students get some restaurant experience."

"Sounds like a great opportunity."

"It is, thank you sir," said the waiter as he left with his order.

He thought of Goten again, and it was frustrating. It wasn't that he didn't want to think about him, but his thoughts were more frequent than usual. He wondered if it had to do with his instincts telling him to mate with Goten soon. He didn't want to think about it right now as his desserts were placed in front of him. They were the most delicious pastries he had ever tasted.

Paying his bill, he left the restaurant and relaxed in the lobby for a while. He felt himself become restless as he got up and noticed the restaurant was closing for the night but not before he saw the pastry students come out with their professor.

"You all did a good job tonight," said the professor. "You should all be proud of yourselves. I will see you back at the university when class starts again next week. I will have your grades when you return. Have a good night."

The students dispersed in their own directions and that was when Trunks saw a familiar head of hair. When it turned around, he smiled. "Goten."

"Trunks?" said a surprised Goten. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a presentation in the morning. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Yeah well I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"I understand," Trunks smiled. "So, you have anywhere to stay tonight?"

Goten smiled as Trunks took his hand and lead him to the elevator.

Trunks relaxed on his bed as Goten was showering in the other room. He sighed before he sat up and removed his shoes and socks, placing them on the floor. He removed his tie and unbuttoned the top button on his shirt before taking off his suit jacket.

Looking around the room, he stood up and walked towards the window that gave a beautiful view of the city at night. He sighed once again as Goten came to his mind once again. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have him here. I want to be rational, but my instincts have other things in mind.'

The loud ring of his cellphone brought him out of his thoughts. "Hello, this is Trunks Briefs."

"Hi sweetie, how's everything going?"

"Hi mom. I'm doing fine. I prepared for tomorrow's meeting, and Goten's here."

"Oh that's great honey. I'm glad you have some time to spend with him. I know you've been missing him."

"It's that obvious, huh?"

"Yes. So, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's—

"Trunks I know your father had the saiyan talk with you and Goten recently."

"I—I'm afraid I'll turn into something I don't recognize anymore. I don't want to be another person who abuses Goten. He doesn't deserve that mom. I just don't know what to do because I have these urges to—" Trunks blushed.

"It's natural. I'm sorry you're going through this son. I wish there was something I could do to help. All I can say is to stay true to yourself and your heart. You are human to Trunks, don't forget that."

"I'm saiyan to mother. I can only fight my urges, my instinct for so long."

"When you feel like you can't take it anymore, you need to come to me all right, before you do anything you might regret. We'll figure something out Trunks. I love you."

"I love you to mom, give Bulla a kiss for me."

"Of course sweetie you know she misses her big brother."

"So, she can tell when I'm gone?"

"Well she's a smart cookie like her brother. She knows, but I always tell her you're coming back home. It puts a smile right on her face."

"I'll see you when I get home. Bye," he said as he hung up the phone.

Goten came out of the bathroom wrapped in a plush white robe. The shower had refreshed, him and he was ready to relax for the rest of the night. He felt a little nervous, remembering Trunks' conversation with his mother. He heard the whole thing while he was showering, but he was determined not to let it bother him tonight.

Making his way into the bedroom, he saw Trunks' sleeping face and smiled. Getting underneath the covers beside the tuckered out prince, he lied down, reaching his arm to the side table to turn off the light. The room filled with darkness as Goten got comfortable on his side of the bed.

"Goten?"

"Hey Trunks, sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's all right. I was just resting my eyes."

"I trust you. I want you to know that Trunks."

"So you heard me talking to my mother?"

"I didn't mean to, but you need to tell me how you're feeling," said Goten as he took Trunks' hand under the covers. "We're in this together right?"

"Right," said Trunks as he squeezed his hand. "I love you chibi."

"I love you to Trunks," he smiled.

"So, are you ready to try something more intimate?"

"What are you thinking?"

"It's not sexual."

"I'm not afraid if that's what you're thinking."

"No, it's cuddling," Trunks.

"I've heard cuddling can lead to sex."

"Sure it can but that's not the intention here. I promise will only cuddle. We're working are way up to sex. I'm not going to spring it on you."

"Ok," he said as Goten watched Trunks move closer to him. Their eyes met, and Goten felt butterflies as Trunks' arms wrapped around his waist. Goten moved his arms around Trunks' neck.

"How do you feel?" asked Trunks.

"Butterflies and a warm feeling all over my body. It feels good," he said as he smiled and felt Trunks' warm lips on his.

Trunks felt Goten kissing him back and deepened the kiss by moving his tongue into Goten's mouth. His arms tighten around Goten's waist, pressing their bodies together. He knew he had to stop this before it got too far but when Goten's tongue entered his mouth, he felt like his body was on fire. He never felt anything like it from anyone else he had been with, and he wanted to keep it going.

Their mouths separated to breath as they looked each other in the eyes. Goten could tell Trunks was struggling inside himself, and he felt bad that he was suffering for him. "Trunks?" he said as his hand rested on his face. "What is it that you need?"

Trunks felt himself starting to relax by the sound of Goten's voice. "Yo—you don't want to know chibi."

"I think I all ready know Trunks," he smiled. "Are you sure these intimate exercises aren't just torturing you?"

"Maybe but they're intended to help you feel more comfortable with yourself and your body."

"I feel comfortable with you Trunks."

"If that's true, then how far are you willing to go tonight?"

Goten moved out of Trunks' embrace to sit up in the bed. He removed his robe to reveal his body to his boyfriend. There were scars and bruises that were healing from the abuse. Trunks could see the strangle marks around his neck, and it boiled his blood to think of the man who abused Goten.

Goten lied down on the bed as Trunks moved to be closer to him. He watched Trunks carefully as he inspected his body with his hand. His bare hand felt amazing on his skin. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling. At one point he giggled.

"You're ticklish," Trunks smiled as his hand went right to his heart. "Good to know," he said before he moved to get a closer look at his neck. "How many times—

"Too many to count," Goten frowned. "Sometimes while he was choking me, I wondered why he wouldn't kill me," he said as he felt Trunks' lips on his neck. He felt him planting kisses all over the bruised areas, and he felt himself getting chocked up. He managed to relax himself as Trunks moved to make eye contact with him. "Trunks?"

"Do you trust me Goten?"

"I do."

"Then relax and tell me when to stop," said Trunks as he got on top of him and started a wet trail of kisses down his chest. He could hear Goten's heavy breathing and smirked. When his mouth met his nipple, Goten moaned. Trunks gave attention to the other one before he continued his journey down his chest. His lips stopped just before the waistline of Goten's boxers. He looked up and into Goten's eyes and knew. Lying back beside him on the bed, Trunks smiled as Goten cuddled against him. "I think we made some progress tonight. Goodnight chibi."


	45. Chapter 45

Ch 44

The morning meeting was over, and Trunks was all ready to get back home. He smiled, knowing he had just made a successful connection with the company. Walking into the lobby with his luggage, he saw Goten waiting for him with a smile on his face.

"Hey chibi, ready for breakfast?" he asked as Goten's eyes lit up.

Sitting in a booth in the dinning room, the two demi-saiyans ordered their food and sat back and relaxed.

"So, how did the meeting go?"

"Very well," Trunks smiled.

"I'm not surprised. You know how to talk and connect with people. It just comes naturally to you."

"Well we all have our strengths and weaknesses."

"What, you have weakness?" smiled Goten.

Trunks smirked. "Just one," he said as he reached out and took Goten's hand tenderly in his.

Goten blushed. "W—well I'm not so sure that's a good thing Trunks."

"I know, but I can't help it. Logically I know you're a saiyan. You can take care of yourself, but I also have this overwhelming need to take care of you, protect you."

"That's sweet Trunks, and I promise to let you know when you become overbearing."

"That's all I ask. So, when do you go back to the university?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"How long has it been since you went to see your family?"

"I—oh man. I've been so distracted."

"Yeah I guess a part of that is my fault," he smirked. "I like having you all to myself."

Goten smiled. "We can go visit tomorrow, unless you have to work."

"No, I'm free tomorrow."

Breakfast was delicious as they devoured their food. Trunks paid the bill and then they got up and left the hotel. The train ride back home was peaceful as Trunks' eyes found their way to the window. He smiled as he felt a heaviness on his shoulder. He looked back to see Goten sleeping on his shoulder. Trunks put his arm around Goten who made himself more comfortable in his embrace.


	46. Chapter 46

Ch 45

Goten could see baby Pan's eyes light up when she saw his face. Videl smiled as she let her daughter go into the arms of her uncle. Letting Goten and Trunks inside her home, she closed the door behind them.

"It's so good to see you both," said Videl. "You know we haven't seen you both in a while," she smiled.

"If that's the case, what's with the smile?" asked Trunks as they all sat down in the living room.

"You two have found a way to spend more time together. That's the only conclusion, and I'm glad," said Videl as she heard the laughter of her daughter while bouncing on her uncle's knee. "Pan has missed her uncle though."

"I've missed her to, and it's just between school, my weekend job, and Trunks, I've been so busy. I promise I'll make the time. So, where's Gohan anyway?"

"He's helping Chichi with groceries. She has her friends coming over, and she wants to cook something up. My husband is just the muscle."

"And grandpa Ox King?" asked Goten as a knock came to the door.

Videl opened the door to see the Ox King. "Hi Videl, I came to—Goten, Trunks?"

"Hey grandpa," said Goten.

The Ox King looked to Trunks. "He's still with you?" asked the Ox King to Goten.

"He'll always be with me grandpa. I love him," he said as Pan curled up against her uncle. He smiled at his niece. "Well I think someone's tired," he said as Videl got up and took Pan from him, careful not to wake her up.

"I'm sure your mother would like to see you," said the Ox King.

"I didn't come here to be put down. I came here to see my family because I love them. It's not my problem that you and mom disapprove of who I give my heart to. Maybe you would have had a say if mom decided to keep me."

"Have you ever heard the expression if you have nothing nice to say, then don't say it all?" asked Trunks. "Now would be a good time to think about what you want to say next," he sighed. "All this time spent arguing. There are worse things happening in the world, and you have to go out of your way to put us down. What's wrong with you?" he yelled.

Goten could feel Trunks' body shaking with rage. His hand rested on his shoulder to calm the raging saiyan. "Trunks," he said softly.

"I'll be outside," said Trunks as he walked right out of the house to cool off. He knew if he didn't, then he would end up saying or doing something he'd regret.

Trunks was trying to get control over his rage, but he could feel it inside him, threatening to come out. He tried breathing in and then out, concentrating on his breathing, but it wasn't working. It was all becoming too much for him to bare. Everything he was holding inside would finally come out.

"AHHH!" he screamed as he felt himself change, his fingers burying themselves in the earth. The pain was tearing at his very soul, and he couldn't stop it any longer. His hair became gold, and his eyes changed to teal. He didn't know what this was.

"Trunks!"

Trunks continued to breathe as he managed to see who had called his name. "Gohan! I can't—

"You're transforming."

"Into what? This power duh—doesn't feel right. I—I can't turn it off!" he screamed in pain.

Gohan could see Videl and Goten rushing over to see what was wrong. "Stay back!" yelled Gohan. "We need to calm him down somehow."

Goten walked over to Trunks. He had never felt so much pain and torment. 'You're still haunted by your past Trunks. All this time you've been fixing me. Well it's time to return the favor Trunks,' he thought as he knelt in front of his boyfriend. Before he could reach out his hand to Trunks, he looked at his brother. "I'll be fine Gohan, trust me. Trunks needs me."

"All right just be careful Goten," said Gohan.

Goten's hand moved through the power with no problem as he cupped Trunks' cheek. Trunks could feel his control coming back and the pain was gone. He smiled in relief before he passed out. "Trunks!" he yelled as he held his boyfriend close to him.

"We need to get him to the hospital," said Videl.

Goten picked Trunks up in his arms and followed Gohan and Videl to Gohan's car. Getting in the backseat with his unconscious boyfriend in his arms, he watched as Gohan stepped on the gas, leaving Videl, Pan, the Ox king, and Chichi in the dust.

"I'm taking him to the closest hospital. You should call Bulma, tell her what's going on," said Gohan.

Goten took out his cell phone and called Bulma. "Hello."

"Goten, sweetie we're on our way. Vegetal felt Trunks' ki. Is he all right?"

"I don't know. He unconscious. Physically he's fine but I'm not sure about his mental state."

"It will be all right Goten. We'll get to you as soon as we can," said Bulma. "Take care of him."

"I will Bulma. I promise," he said as he hung up. "It will be ok Trunks. I love you."

Trunks woke up in an unfamiliar hospital room. Sitting up in the bed, he turned to see his mother reading a magazine. He sighed as he rested his head against the pillow.

"It's all your fault you know," said Bulma as she brought the magazine to rest on her lap. "You're putting too much on your shoulders."

"I'm fine thanks for asking."

"You're stressed out Trunks. You're not taking care of yourself like you promised," she said as she looked closely at her son. "There's something else, isn't there?"

"I felt this rage that I couldn't control, and I was transforming but I'm not sure into what. Goten was able to calm it somehow."

"I always had a feeling that boy was special," she smiled. "Anyway I think you have some unresolved issues from your time with the androids. You haven't completely let go of that part of your life even though you claim you have," she sighed. "I swear sometimes you're just like your father. You say you have it all together, but you take out your rage on others."

"You're right."

Bulma smiled. "Wh—what I didn't think I heard you correctly? What did you say?"

He sighed. "You're right? Are you happy mother?"

"Oh extremely. I'm giving you a week off to relax and take back control of your life. Do you think you can do that Trunks?"

"What about Capsule Corporation?"

"I'll take over for the week. I know your schedule."

"Have you been keeping tabs on me mother?" he smirked.

"I like to know what you've been up to, and I have to say I'm very impressed Trunks. I'm very proud of you son."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks mom," he said as she got up from the chair. "So where's father, Bulla, and Goten?"

"Your sister was crying, so your father is walking her around the hospital," she smiled. "It's very sweet of him. Anyway Goten's in the waiting area. In a few minutes you'll be able to see him. The doctor was only letting family in," she said as a knock came to the door and the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Briefs," he smiled. "I assume your mother let you in on the plan."

"Yes doctor," Trunks said as the doctor stressed the importance of taking it easy and relaxing for the next week.

Trunks was not happy that the doctor wanted to keep him overnight just to be safe. His mother knew this but agreed with the doctor. He sighed and then a knock came to the door.

"Come in," said Bulma as the Son brothers walked into the room.

"We just wanted to check, see if everything's ok," said Gohan.

"Nothing relaxation won't solve. Mother's given me some time off."

"Well that's good," said Gohan as he pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "Look Trunks you need to deal with the past. You can't let it define who you are now. I know very well what it's like. The same thing happened to me. I felt also this rage because of what the androids had done to our families, friends, and the people of earth," he sighed. "Luckily my mother was there to pull me back to reality. I never would have made it if it wasn't for her believing in me."

"I know. I'm going to take the time to help myself. It's just that it won't go away in one week Gohan."

"You know you have the support of your friends, family, and your boyfriend. You have to talk to someone if you feel like you're going to go over the edge," said Gohan.

"Ok," said Trunks as he felt the warm hand of his boyfriend on his shoulder. Trunks looked at him. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me Trunks. I know how hard it is to deal with the past. You've helped me, and I want to help you. I love you."

"Just don't blow it son," said Vegeta as he came in with Bulla in his arms. He handed her off to Bulma. "Rage is a powerful thing. It's useful in battle but in other circumstances it can be dangerous."

"I understand."

"Good, but don't think that just because you're taking the time to relax and figure things out, that I won't expect you to train."

Trunks smiled. "Of course father I wouldn't want to disappoint you."

"Don't get fresh with me Trunks," said Vegeta.

"Wah!" exclaimed Bulla as she reached out her chubby arms to her brother.

Bulma smiled at her daughter. "Well I think Bulla wants some attention from her big brother."

Trunks took her and smiled at her as she reached out and pressed her little hand on his cheek. "Oh it's so adorable," said Bulma as the flash went off on her camera. "Mom!" he exclaimed as Bulla laughed, clapping her hands. He looked to his sister again. "It was your plan all along, wasn't it Bulla," he smiled. He brought her closer to his face and kissed her forehead before handing her back over to his mother.


	47. Chapter 47

Ch 46

"Are you sure it's ok to use your dad's vacation home for the week Videl?" asked Goten as they walked into the house.

"Of course. He was fine with it. Besides he hardly uses it anymore," said Videl as she set down Pan in the baby carrier on the couch.

"So when is Gohan coming up?"

"He had some work to finish. He should be here later. What about Trunks?"

Goten laughed. "He wanted to make sure Bulma knew what needed to be done while he was away."

"Well I'm sure she's loving that," laughed Videl.

"They're going to butt heads I'm sure. I just hope I can get him to relax. He's so high strong sometimes."

"I'm sure you can think of way," smirked Videl.

"Videl!" he blushed.

"Are you thinking about it?" asked Videl. "I know with everything that's happened…"

"We're working our way there. He's being very patient, but I'm just worried I'll do something wrong."

"The first time can be a learning process as your brother would say. It's all about finding out what each other likes and doesn't like. Your brother was so awkward our first time, but we worked it out."

"That's great, but I did I really need to hear the part about you and my brother?" he blushed.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to help."

"I appreciate it Videl but maybe you and brother's sex life should stay between you two."

"Dually noted," said Videl. "Can you watch Pan? I want to take my things upstairs and freshen up."

"Sure," he said as he sat beside his niece on the couch. "Hi Pan," he said as he took her out of her carrier and held her in his lap. He watched her play with her feet and laughed at her as she tried to eat her own foot. "That's not food Pan," he smiled as she let go of her foot and laughed. The doorbell rung and Goten went to answer it with Pan in arms.

"Hey Gohan," said Goten. "Get all your work done?" he asked as Pan squirmed in his arms which made Gohan smiled.

The couple relaxed with Pan as Goten decided to explore the the kitchen for something to cook for his family, and Trunks when he arrived. He was surprised to see the fridge fully stocked as well as the pantry. He smiled at the possibilities.

Pots were steaming with cooked food and the aroma from the pans on the stove made Goten excited. Lunch was almost ready, and he became worried about Trunks. 'Where is he? It can't possibly take him this long to talk to Bulma.' He started to wonder if something happened to him. 'No, I'm just being silly,' he thought. Trunks' episode came to his mind, and he had to admit he was scared. He had never felt so much rage, and it made him sad for Trunks. 'I—I wish I could have been there for him then.'

The doorbell rang, and Goten let out a sigh as he got back to cooking. He smiled as he found the foil trays and started to pour the food into the trays. When he sensed Trunks enter the kitchen, he felt nervous all of a sudden.

"I could feel your worry," said Trunks. "There's no need to be."

"I can worry if I want to Trunks. It's what you do when you care about someone. You need to relax, and your mom knows what she's doing. She's been running Capsule Corporation long before you were born."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you chibi. I have a hard time relinquishing control sometimes. I promise to relax this week," he said as he looked at all the food. He smiled. "You just couldn't resist."

Goten smiled. "The kitchen was fully stocked but if you don't want—

"I do want—He grabbed Goten's wrist and looked into his eyes.

Goten felt hot all of a sudden, and he was pretty sure it wasn't because he was cooking in the kitchen. "My food."

"Yes," Trunks smirked. "Of course that's what I was going to say."

"Oh," Goten blushed. "Uh well maybe we should bring these trays to the table so we can eat."

Trunks laughed. "Whatever you say Goten."

"You're so mean sometimes Trunks."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Great! You can do the dishes," he smiled as Trunks groaned.

"Sure whatever," he said after he felt Goten's lips kiss his cheek.

"Thanks Trunks. You're the best."

"Now you're just trying to sweet talk me."

Trunks and Goten decided to walk around the city. Trunks was feeling more relaxed all ready, watching his boyfriend express wonder about the interesting things he saw. It brought joy to Trunks and made him think about how lucky he was to have him in his life. Looking down at Goten's hand, Trunks moved his hand to hold his. The warmth of his skin filled him with completeness.

Goten felt Trunks' hand and smiled, feeling Trunks' happiness flow through him. He was glad Trunks was beginning to relax. He looked at Trunks to see he was looking at him. "How long have you been staring at me?"

"For a while," Trunks smiled.

"I know you're relaxed but are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm just taking in the moment. Sometimes it's hard to believe what my life has become."

"You never thought you'd be happy again, did you Trunks?"

"No. I'm sure in some way you can understand that."

"True. I just think we should look to the future."

"I want to, but I have to deal with my rage. I don't want to carry it into our future. I don't want to take my anger out on you. I don't want to hurt you."

"I understand, and I'm here to calm your rage, to understand it so that you're not alone in it."

Trunks leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, causing Goten to blush. "You're so sweet chibi but for now lets enjoy the day."

They continued their walk, and Goten spotted a nice cafe and dragged Trunks inside. They enjoyed food and conversation. Sitting comfortably in their booth with a beautiful view of the city, the two demi-saiyans enjoyed the silence.

The door opened and a couple walked into the cafe. They stood online. The husband looked to see the look of annoyance on his wife's face and smiled sympathetically. "Bunny dear."

"I won't let it go. It's been years. I want to see my grandchildren. She just has to ruin everything."

"Our daughter was doing what she thought was best at the time. With the androids she didn't want us to get hurt," said Dr. Briefs.

"That's not the only reason, and you know it. She thought I was poisoning my own grandchild because I didn't approve of the way she was raising him. God knows how Trunks turned out."

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" said Trunks as the startled couple turned around to see their grandson in the flesh. He had overheard their conversation while Goten was in the restroom. He could see the surprise in their eyes. "I think we need to talk."

"Dr. Briefs, Bunny?" said Videl as she saw the couple at the door, "come in," she said, watching Trunks and Goten come in behind them.

"Why it's so good to see you Videl," smiled Bunny as she saw a crib with a child playing happily.

"Her name is Pan. She's my daughter with Gohan."

"Oh I'm so happy for you two, starting a family," she said as she discreetly looked at Trunks.

"Bunny," said Dr. Briefs as he shook his head at her.

"What? I'm just saying how wonderful it is that Videl and Gohan have built a life together."

"I think I'm starting to understand why my mother sent you away," said Trunks.

"Oh yes I'm sure your mother came up with an elaborate reason to get rid of me and your grandfather."

"She wanted to make sure you both were safe from the androids."

"That's not the only reason Trunks," said Bunny. "Your mother has poisoned your mind into believing that love doesn't only exist between a man and a woman." She looked over at Goten. "I see the way you at him Trunks."

"You're not going to make me feel guilty about who I choose to love. I don't need your approval or validation. You either accept me or not. It makes no difference to me."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, and Gohan could feel it as he walked in. He could sense Bunny's hostility and Trunks' indifference. "Uh why don't you two cool off," said Gohan as Bunny stormed out the door with Dr. Briefs quickly following behind her.

"Why is she so angry?" asked Goten.

"It's like with your mother Goten. I wasn't what my grandmother wanted me to be, so she finds any way she can to break me, any way to remind I'm not a fine upstanding man. I can tell you right now it's not going to work."

"It's because you're strong," said Goten.

Trunks smiled at him. "You're strong to Goten," he said as he caressed his face. "Your mom's just scary."

Goten laughed as Trunks kissed his forehead. "It's true," said Goten. "So, are you going to tell your mom about your grandparents?"

"I don't think I'll have to. I'm sure grandma's probably calling my mom to give her an earful."

"Well I feel bad for your mom. She doesn't deserve that," he said as he felt Trunks' deep admiration for him and he blushed.

Trunks' phone rang, interrupting any romantic moment between the two. Trunks answered it as he sat down on the couch. "Hello mother."

"Guess who I got a call from?"

"I'm sorry mom. I ran into grandma and grandpa today, and I wanted to talk to them. It was my mistake."

"Don't be sorry sweetie. I just called to see if you were ok. My mother can be quiet abrasive."

"Oh well I'm fine. I just feel sorry for grandpa."

"Well my mother's always had some kind of hold on him. I just don't want you to miss out on getting to know him Trunks. I think he has a lot to offer you."

"Maybe we can try and be civil with them mom, plus they haven't even met Bulla," he said as he heard his mother sigh on the other end of the phone. He smiled.

"All right Trunks but if she says anything out of line then—

"I understand mom."

"So, are you relaxing otherwise?"

Trunks watched as Goten came over with a cup of coffee and a piece of pie that he had no doubt made from scratch in the kitchen. He placed them down on the table. Trunks smiled at Goten. "Yeah, I'm starting to feel relaxed all ready, got to go, bye!" he said as he hung up the phone, cast it aside, and grabbed Goten by the waist, placing him in his lap.

"Trunks! What?" He felt Trunks' hands hold his face as he leaned up and met his lips in a passionate kiss. Leaning into Trunks' body, he kissed him back as his arms rested around Trunks' shoulders. He felt Trunks' hand rest on his thigh. When he squeezed his thigh, Goten moaned in his mouth.

Trunks could feel his boyfriend's arousal, and it took all his self control not to take him on the couch. He started to rub his hand between his clothed legs and felt Goten break the kiss as he moaned, leaning his head on Trunks' chest, watching Trunks his hand harder be harder between his legs. "Ch—chibi," Trunks breathed.

"Tru—Trunks!" he breathed into his boyfriend's ear, causing Trunks to shiver in delight.

He could see the wetness staining Goten's panted crotch. The smell overwhelmed Trunks, but he couldn't avoid it. He could feel Goten watching him, curious to see what he would do next. He nestled his hand between his legs once again and cupped his clothed crotch in his hand. Massaging the area, he felt Goten lie his head back down on his chest, breathing beautiful moans into his ear. "I—I love you chibi."

"I—I AH! L—love you to Tru—AH uh! nks," he said, kissing Trunks' cheek. He felt Trunks move his hand away, and he whimpered at he loss until he watched Trunks smelled his own hand.

"So that's what you smell like," smirked Trunks as he watched Goten blush.

"Wh—what was this all for Trunks?" asked Goten, who sat up to face him.

"For caring about me. No one's ever cared for me as deeply as you do. I feel it when we're close to each other."

"Oh," he blushed.

"You expected me to say it's because I want you. It's true. I want you so bad it hurts sometimes, but I respect you too much to cross that line until you're ready."

"That's so sweet."

"Videl!" said Goten as he got up from Trunks' lap with a pillow covering his crotch. "H—how long have you—?"

"Don't worry I only heard Trunks' charming words," she said as Trunks blushed and Goten rushed out of the room.

"You two are very sweet together," said Videl. "I don't know why Bunny is so hostile."

"I think she wanted me to find a wife and have kids. You know like Goten's mom wants for him," said Trunks. "My mom was worried that my grandma's influence would be bad on me, but she also wanted her parents safe from the androids."

"My father's homophobic to, but I never let that influence me. So, why was Goten in such a rush?"

"Do you live to embarrass people?"

"I never had a little brother. It's fun to mess with Goten," she smiled.

"Well Pan's out like a light," said Gohan as he walked out of her room. He looked to his wife and then Trunks. "Did I miss something?"

"No," said Videl as she smiled, "not if Trunks charming your brother on the couch is something."

"Trunks! If you did anything inappropriate with my brother—

Trunks smirked, joining in the fun with Videl. "Now what would be considered inappropriate?"

"Trunks Briefs!" yelled Gohan.

"Calm down Gohan we were just messing with you," said Trunks.

"We?" he looked to his wife. "Videl?"

"It's just too easy. I could't resist," she said as she kissed her husband on the cheek.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch 47

The morning sun rose over the vacation home and made its way into the bathroom where Goten was showering. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday and how Trunks had touched him on the couch. He blushed just thinking about it, but he also felt nervous.

Last night he had flashbacks of his sexual abuse by his foster father. He had been up and down all night. He had gasped for air and felt the cold sweat all over his body. It had left him shaking and crying. Thankfully Trunks hadn't seen any of it as Gohan was adamant that he sleep in a different room. Gohan didn't want Trunks trying anything with Goten.

Now he was trying to wake himself up and erase the terrible night he had. He wanted to appear ok and not worry anyone. They were on vacation, and he didn't want to ruin it for everyone.

Turning off the water, he stepped out of the shower, wiped the mirror, and looked at himself. He didn't see anything he liked. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he could feel himself starting to spiral but he took a deep breath in and then out as he walked into his bedroom.

Sitting on his bed, he took some time to get himself together. He started to remember everything he had and how lucky he was to have the people he had in his life. He could still feel the negative thoughts in his head, and he just knew today would be a bad day as he lifted his feet from the ground and curled into himself.

He couldn't deal with the world around him right now. Even when someone knocked on his door, calling his name, he couldn't hear it. The footsteps came closer to the bed and sat down. "Goten, what's wrong?" asked Gohan. "GOTEN!"

"I—I—it's a bad day Gohan," he said as he squeezed his eyes shut, while tears made their way down his cheeks. He felt Gohan gather him in his arms and cradle him.

"I'm sorry Goten," he said as he heard his brother's tears of anguish. "I hate this for you. I wish things had turned out differently, and I'm not sure there's anything I can say to make this better for you. All I can do is be your brother and support you."

"There's nothing to be sorry for Go—gohan. It's not your fault, it's not mom's fault, hell it's not even my fault. I—I'm just trying to find a way to cope."

Gohan could feel Goten relaxing as he let go of him. "You can do it little brother. I know you can," he smiled. "You've proven time and again just by living your life."

Goten smiled as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Thanks Gohan I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime," said Gohan. "Are you going to be all right today?"

"Yeah, I think I'll make it."

"Then I'll let you get dressed. We're going out for breakfast because well Videl tried to cook and that didn't turn out so well. Trunks and I aren't cooks, and you need a break. So, what do you say?" he asked as Goten nodded in agreement. "Good! See you downstairs Goten."

Breakfast was nice. Goten had enjoyed the view outside as he ate. He looked back from the view to see the people at his table, and he smiled. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else right now.

"Goten, are you all right?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah."

"I know about last night, but I wasn't sure if my presence would help or hurt you. So i stayed away and trust me it wasn't any easy thing to do."

Goten smiled. "I know. I'm getting through it the best way I know how. Maybe what I'm doing isn't working anymore."

"Whatever I can do to help let me know. I'll do anything," said Trunks.

Goten's heart was pounding from the look in Trunks' eyes. It was your determination and care. "Trunks," he said softly as he felt Trunks' hand hold his.

"They do know we're right here?" Gohan whispered to Videl.

"Quite, I want to see where this goes," she said, confusing her husband.

Pan let out a laugh, breaking the tension and embarrassment at the table. Goten laughed nervously. "S—sorry I forgot you were all here."

"It's so sweet," said Videl as both Trunks and Goten blushed.

"It is nice to see you both so happy," said Gohan.

"Thanks Gohan," said Goten.

"Maybe we can talk about something else," said Trunks.

"All right Trunks," said Gohan. "Your parents are coming up for the weekend."

"You're kidding me," said Trunks.

"Nope. Mom and grandpa are coming up as well," said Gohan.

"Are you serious?" asked Goten.

"Told you they wouldn't like it Gohan," said Videl.

"How am I suppose to relax with our parents coming?" asked Trunks.

"It will be ok," said Goten as he felt Trunks tense so he rubbed his back. He could feel Trunks' muscles relaxing. He smiled. "We'll spend some time together before they come. You'll feel relaxed in no time."

The day was spent enjoying the attractions of the city and then Trunks spotted an interesting activity to do and he smiled.

"Skiing?" said Goten.

"And snowboarding," said Trunks.

"That sounds like fun," said Gohan.

"I've never done it before," said Goten.

"I'll teach you," said Trunks. "You did promise me I had to relax."

"And me falling on my face will help you relax?"

Trunks laughed. "No, it will just be a bonus," he said as Goten pouted. "Ok, I'm sorry no. What I meant to say is helping you ski or snowboard will help me relax because I'll know you'll have fun."

"Sure that sounds logical," said Goten as he sighed. "Ok, I'll do it."

"Great!" exclaimed Trunks.

Before Goten knew it, he was standing on a pair of skis, looking down the hill. He could feel the nerves getting to him. He turned to his right to see his brother snowboarding and having a good time. He smiled.

"Are you sure about this Goten?" asked Videl as she held her daughter close to her.

"Ye—yeah sure. I mean if it will get Trunks to relax."

"Good answer Goten," said Trunks as he came up right beside him. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"We're on the beginners trail, so it should be less dangerous."

Trunks got him comfortable with walking with skis on. Then he taught Goten the proper skiing posture and how to stop. Now it was time to start. Goten looked back at Trunks one last time before he pushed himself down the hill. Remembering everything Trunks, taught him, he smiled. "I'm doing it!" he exclaimed as he looked at the view before. He saw Trunks snowboarding passed him with his own smile on his face.

"Good job Goten!" said Trunks.

Goten was in his only little word on the slope until all of a sudden he felt himself going flying through the air. Before he could realize what was happening, his body smacked into a bunch of trees, and he started to fall fast off a cliff. "GOTEN!" He saw a pair of worried blue eyes rushing towards him and fell into unconsciousness.

Goten opened his eyes to find he was laying down in his room on his side. When he tried to move, he whimpered but he ignored it as he moved his legs, sighing in relief. Sitting up in bed, he noticed it hurt to lean against his back. He also realized he was wearing bandages around his bare torso.

"You're awake."

"Hey Videl."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I fell."

"Well you flew before you fell. You should have seen Trunks' face he was so scared. How are you feeling?"

"Sore but ok. I guess I can't lean on my back for a couple of days."

"Nope. You got some bruising and scratches. Trunks treated the wounds and Gohan wrapped you up. You have some bruising and scratches on your legs, but they weren't that serious because you were wearing pants."

Goten noticed he was only in his boxers and blushed. "Well it was fun. I just have to be more careful. I think got distracted by the view."

"The mountains, trees, and snow or Trunks?" she smirked.

"You're evil Videl," he said as he blushed again.

A knock came to the door. "Come in you guys he's fine."

"You had quite the fall Goten," said Gohan.

"I'm fine, just sore. I'm sorry i really should have been paying attention," he said as he felt the bed dip beside him. He knew it was Trunks, and he smiled, taking his hand. "Don't even think its your fault Trunks or I'll throw you out the window."

"I—he sighed. "You got me. I'm just glad you're all right," said Trunks.

"I had a blast Trunks. It was so much fun."

"Well Gohan I think we should let these two be alone and order some lunch," said Videl.

"Fine," said Gohan with hesitance in his voice. "Nothing inappropriate, you got it Briefs?"

"I can't make any promises," he said, seeing the look on Gohan's face. "I'm kidding!"

Gohan could hear both of the demi-saiyans laugh as he closed the door. He let out a smile as he followed Videl downstairs.

"You sure went flying chibi," he said as he felt Goten's hands massaging his shoulders.

"You need to relax Trunks. I'm not dead," he said as he felt Trunks' muscles tense up again. "I—I'm sorry Trunks. I didn't mean—

"I know."

"You lost a part of yourself in the past. I know what that's like. You've seen so much death, but there's life here Trunks. Look at all we have. You have your dad, mom, sister, grandparents, Gohan, Videl, Pan, the other fighters, and me."

"I don't want to lose you chibi," he said as Goten caressed his tear stained face.

"There's no guarantee you won't or that I won't lose you, and you know that very well. I promise to live for as long as my time on earth is with you."

"I promise to live as long as there's breath in my body with you, chibi," he smile as he leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips. He lied down and brought Goten to lay on top of his body. "I thought you might be more comfortable like this."

He felt the warmth from Trunks' body, and he smiled. "I am," he said as he felt one of Trunks' hands lied underneath his butt. He looked at Trunks' face closely.

"Sorry," he blushed, "I didn't know where to rest my hand."

"It's fine," he said as he kissed Trunks' cheek and lied his head back down on his chest.

"Chibi?"

"Yeah Trunks."

"What I did yesterday to you on the couch?"

"It felt good Trunks."

"Did I trigger you?"

"I—It's possible, but I don't understand it because I know you would never hurt me like that. I think I got nervous, but I let you continue because it felt so good. I know you would have stopped if I said so."

"You should have told me Goten. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable and let me do it to you anyway."

"I—I did want it Trunks," said Goten as he moved is head to look Trunks in the eyes.

"I did to chibi, but I'm afraid what would have happened if we continued and no one interrupted us. I still think you need to be gradually moved towards sex. It could cause you to panic if we go right to it. I want to do this right. As much as I want you, I want you to be comfortable with me."


	49. Chapter 49

Ch 48

Trunks and Goten slept peacefully in Trunks' bed when a loud knock came to the door. Trunks groaned as he got up and pulled a pair of sweatpants over his boxers. Opening the door, he saw perky Videl smiling at his door.

"What do you want Videl?"

"I'm guessing you're not a morning person. Anyway your parents and sister are here. It's only a matter of time until Chichi and the Ox King get here."

Trunks looked back to his bed to see a peacefully sleeping Goten. "All right we'll be down soon," he said as Videl closed the door behind her. Getting back into bed, he sighed.

"We have to get up, don't we Trunks?"

Trunks smiled. "I'm afraid so chibi," he said as Goten popped out from underneath the covers. "My family's here, and it won't belong until your mom and grandpa are here."

Goten stood up from the bed, letting the covers fall off his body and onto the bed. He looked towards Trunks and smiled in only his boxers and bandages. "I'll meet you downstairs," he said as he disappeared into his connected bedroom next door.

Trunks could feel his saiyan instincts coming to the surface. He wanted so much to make Goten his mate, but there was another part of him that wanted to protect him from the potential trauma.

After he got dressed, he made his way downstairs and into the living room to see his father sitting on the couch with Bulla. "Hello father," he said as he sat next to him.

"It's only going to become more difficult Trunks."

Trunks sighed. "You know whatever happened to hi son, how are you?"

"I don't have to ask to know how you're doing son. You need to mate before it drives you insane. Believe me I've seen it, it's not pretty. Some saiyans don't like the feeling of being tied to another saiyan for life."

"I don't want to traumatize him. He's been abused and—

"He is also saiyan and believe it or not he probably feels the same way you do about wanting to mate."

"I think you're right but his human side is scared. I can see it, and that's why we're taking things slow."

"Not too slowly Trunks. You don't want to drive yourself insane."

"I understand," he said as he looked to his sister who was looking at him and she smiled as Vegeta handed her over to Trunks.

Goten headed towards the kitchen to see Bulma cooking while talking to Videl. The two women turned around and smiled at Goten.

"Hi Bulma, it's good to see you," he said as went over to see what she was cooking. "The food smells great."

"Oh honey I know you love to cook. I figure I don't do it that often."

"So, what have you and Videl been talking about?"

"She's just been catching me up on what you've all been up to. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"And how is my son doing?" asked Bulma.

"Don't worry Bulma. I'm making sure he's relaxing. I just feel like he's too careful with me."

"He's never had someone he loved so much. I think he gets his overprotective nature from his father. Sure I'm not a saiyan but I can take care of myself," she smiled. "When I was pregnant with Trunks, he didn't want to appear to everyone like he cared. Behind closed doors he was so sweet to me. He took care of me and still does. You just have to be honest with my son Goten, tell him how you feel."

"That's good advice, thanks Bulma," he said as he looked at all the cooking that was going on. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Go!" All three of them turned to see Pan crawling on the floor towards her uncle.

"Well I think you have your hands full with your niece," said Bulma as she watched him bend down and pick Pan up.

"I sure do. Come on Pan," he said as he carried her into the living room to see Vegeta getting up from the couch.

"Hi Vegeta," said Goten.

"Goten," he said before leaving the room.

Goten watched Trunks play with his sister as he sat beside him Pan in his arms. "So, what are you two playing?"

"Picture," said Bulla.

"It's very nice Bulla," said Goten as he looked down at Pan. "So, what do you want to do Pan?"

"Fly!"

"Well I'd have to talk your dad Pan. You wouldn't want your uncle to get into trouble."

A knock came to the door, and Videl yelled from the kitchen, "Goten, can you get the door?"

"Sure Videl," he said as he got up from the floor with Pan and went to answer the door. He opened the door. "Hi mom, grandpa," said Goten as he stepped aside."Come in." He watched as his grandpa took the luggage upstairs.

Chichi smiled. "Hi sweetie. It's been a while."

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm well. I miss seeing you son."

"I miss you to, but I don't want to have to worry about whether you're going to insult me, Trunks, or the way I choose to live my life."

"Goten."

"Hi grandpa," said Goten.

"Your mother just wants to see you. Why are you making things difficult?"

Goten looked down at his niece in his arms. "I'm not about to start a fight with you while I'm holding Pan," he said as Pan looked up at him and smiled when he looked down at her. He walked out of the room with Pan in his arms to see Gohan coming down the stairs.

"Da!" exclaimed Pan as Goten smiled, handing her over to her father.

"She just loves being carried around," said Goten. "Hey Gohan I was just wondering if I can teach her how to fly."

"Yes but lets wait until she's a little older. I promised Videl."

"Sure."

"So, you've talked to mom?"

"And grandpa. I just hope we can avoid fighting with them. Thankfully I had Pan in my arms so I just walked away."

"You made the right decision."

"I know," he said as Pan interrupted the brother with a cute little yawn. Goten smiled at his niece.

"Well I think it's time to put Pan down for her nap," he said as he headed upstairs.

"Bah Go!"

"Bye Pan."

Goten made his way back into the living room to see Vegeta leave as Bulma got up to take Bulla for a nap. He sat next to Trunks who was on his phone but put it away once Goten sat next to him.

"Are you going to be ok with your mom and grandpa here?" asked Trunks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

"I'm not really bothered by them. If they hurt you, then that's another story."

Goten blushed. "Trunks."

"Don't worry. The last thing I want to do is start a fight."

"Me to. I almost got into it with them a few minutes ago, but I had Pan in my arms."

"It doesn't take long, does it?"

"My mom wants to see me more often, but she has this way of making me feel guilty. Then grandpa has to chime in. I don't understand why we can't just get along," he said as he felt Trunks' arm around him.

"I'm sorry chibi."

Goten lied his head on Trunks' shoulder. "I guess lets try to be civil until they leave."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he said as Trunks turned his head and kissed Goten on the forehead.

Goten could see the blatant desire in Trunks' eyes for him as he cupped his cheek. He smiled. "I see what's in your eyes Trunks, and I know you're struggling. It's ok," he said as Trunks' lips met his in a hungry kiss and found himself below Trunks on the couch. He was surprised, but he grabbed Trunks and kissed him back. They separated to breathe and smiled at each other.

"All right chibi you win but you have to let me know if anything is wrong right away. You promise."

"I promise Trunks but lets not do it on the couch right now. Anyone could walk in."

"You're right. Plus I'm not sure having sex here is a good idea. With our families here and everything."

"I agree," he blushed, "talk about embarrassing."

"You're sure about this chibi."

"Yes Trunks," he smiled as Trunks leaned in once again to kiss him.

"I love you."

Lunch around the table was quiet, and the tension could be felt in the room. Goten didn't like it, but he didn't know how to break the tension. Looking at the food before him, he smiled and Gohan caught onto this.

"So are things at the university Goten?" asked Gohan.

"Great! I'm learning all about different foods around the world. I don't want to be limited to just one place in my cooking."

"What about music?" asked Videl.

"Well I'm learning about the music business in more depth so I know what I'm getting myself into if I choose that career path."

"It's always good to have options," said Bulma.

"It also never hurts to have a plan," said Chichi.

"True, but I have to find my own way mom. I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing. Your support would mean a lot to me."

"It's my fault," said Chichi as she looked at her youngest son. "If I had never given you away to those monsters, then maybe—

"No. I'm not going down that road with you mom. I'm sorry," he said as he got up from the table. "Thanks for lunch Bulma," he said as he walked out of the room.

"Thanks mom," said Trunks as he squeezed Bulma's shoulder before he went after his boyfriend. Trunks found Goten sitting on the railing of the deck. He joined him, looking out on the scenery.

"So much for being civil," said Goten. "I guess I have to face the fact that my mother won't accept me, even after everything I've been through."

"It has nothing to do with you and everything to do with her. She may be set in her ways."

"You think if I did everything she wanted for me, then she would be happy?"

"Probably but you wouldn't be."

"It looks like I can't win either way Trunks."

"You win when you're heart and mind are in sync."

"Where did you hear that?"

"At a little Chinese restaurant in Hong Kong. It was in my fortune cookie."

"So that's where you get your words of wisdom?" he laughed.

"Chichi, your son is hurting. Can't you see what you're doing to him is wrong?" asked Bulma.

The two women were alone at the table. Bulma requested that everyone leave, so she could talk to Chichi alone.

"I shouldn't have given him up I know. At the time I felt like I was doing the right thing. You have no idea how i feel."

"This isn't about you Chichi. This is about your son's happiness, and my son is doing all he can to make him happy. But he's not his mother. You gave him up, but you're still his mother. He wants that motherly bond with you Chichi. He wants to be loved and accepted by the woman who gave him life."

"I want to Bulma, but the one thing I can accept is his relationship with your son. I can learn to accept everything else Goten wants to do with his life."

"And what's wrong with my son?"

"I just don't think he is best for Goten. It's just not natural, and I think in the long run my son will get hurt."

"I disagree, but it's not up to us to get involved in their relationship. They love each other, and we have to trust in our children. We have to be there when they need us."

"If they complete the bond, then they'll be stuck together forever Bulma. This is dangerous, can't you see that? My son will never be able to get away from yours if the bond turns south."

"The bond is not about being stuck. It's about finding that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with, to share in the good and bad times. It's about love and strengthening that love on a more deeper and meaningful level."

"This is not what I wanted for my son."

"Maybe you should ask your son what he wants. You need to listen to him Chichi, or you're going to lose him. You're only driving him away!"

"I—I need to think about this Bulma."

"I know it's a lot to process," said Bulma as Chichi got up and left the room.

Bulma sighed and was about to make her way upstairs until the doorbell rang. Moving towards the door, she opened it and was surprised to see her parents.

"It's been a long time Bulma," said Dr. Briefs.

"Daddy."

"We hope it's not too late to make things right between us," said Dr. Briefs as Bulma stood aside to let her parents inside.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch 49

It was back to work, and Trunks couldn't be more stressed. With his grandparents back and Goten back to the university, he could feel his muscles start to tense back up. He sighed, 'so much for the vacation I took.'

At the end of the day Trunks walked out of Capsule Corporation and walked home. The night was quiet, and he had a lot on his mind, mainly Goten. Goten's relationship with his mother Chichi was uncertain. He knew his mother had talked to Chichi before they left the vacation home, but he had never asked what had become of that conversation.

"Trunks, honey why are you walking past the house?" asked Bulma.

"Oh uh just have a lot on my mind," said Trunks as he followed his mom inside.

"Trunks, there's nothing you can do. Sometimes time is needed to heal all wounds."

"I know mom. I just wish Goten didn't have to suffer anymore. He's been through enough."

"Why don't you go see him this weekend? I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"I was all ready planning to mom."

"Well good."

"Hey mom."

"Yes Trunks."

"What were you talking to Chichi about?"

"Mostly Goten," she sighed, "she said if you were out of the picture, then she could accept her son. I found it ridiculous and tried to make her see her son's point of view."

"Did it work?"

"I don't think so, but I don't know for sure. She's always been pretty stubborn," she smiled sadly. "In the end the only thing that matters is you, Goten, and what you both want. You can't let anyone stand in the way of that."

"Thanks mom," he smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well you should eat something. I heated up some food, and it's in the kitchen. Goodnight Trunks."

"Goodnight mom," he said before he headed to the kitchen to eat. Sitting down at the counter, he looked at the food before him. He thought of Goten again and sighed. 'I'm becoming obsessed. 'This can't be normal by any saiyan standards,' he thought as he began to eat. 'I have to figure something out. This can't go on.'

Goten had come back from a late night at the library tired and ready to get some sleep. Dragging his tired body down the hallway to his dorm room, he spotted a figure leaning against his door. On closer inspection he could tell who it was and he was surprised.

"Trunks?"

"Hey Goten," he said as he stood away from the door.

Goten opened the door, letting Trunks inside. As he closed the door, he put his stuff down and sat next to Trunks on his bed. "What's going on? Not that I'm not happy to see you but it's late."

"I know, but this couldn't wait chibi."

"It's gotten bad, hasn't it?"

"The feeling is more intense everyday. I don't know how much longer I can ignore it."

"We shouldn't ignore it any longer Trunks. I don't want you to suffer anymore."

"So much for taking it slow," he smiled sadly. "So what do you propose?"

"Well tonight isn't the best time. I'm tired from the amount of assignments I had to do. How about the weekend? We can meet at my capsule home."

"Sure, sounds good."

"So, are you sleeping over tonight? I know you have work in the morning, and it's a long trip back."

"I don't mind staying chibi," he said as he took off his shoes and jacket, hanging it on the chair.

Trunks got under the covers with Goten, who covered them both as they lied down. He turned of the lamp on Goten's desk and turned towards Goten, who was shifting his body to face Trunks. Trunks kissed Goten on the forehead and let him curl into his body.

"You're still so tense Trunks," he said as he moved his hand to massage his back.

"I—I'll be all right chibi. You need your sleep."

"You still need to relax."

"I will with you right beside me. Now go to sleep chibi."

Goten smiled. "Fine," he said. "Night Trunks."

"Night Goten. I love you."

"I love you to," he smiled as he got comfortable in Trunks' embrace. While he was worried about what lied ahead for them, there was still no one else he'd rather go through life with."


End file.
